Star Wars Episode X: Rise of the Third Order
by MarioMaster0415
Summary: A powerful empire has risen from the ashes of a previous. A figure that has been alive for thousands of years has returned to conquer the Galaxy and destroy the Resistance once and for all. Follow the vast story of the rise of the Third Order in this emotional, mind-blowing adventure. See Star Wars as you have never seen it before. This will not end as you think...
1. Strike Mission on Cyonox (Prologue)

**Prologue: Strike Mission on Cyonox**

The Cyonox Mines. A dark cavernous system of tunnels; even the most crooked of criminals would not dare to enter. Cyonox was a small planet that rested in the Unknown Regions. It was under recent discovery that the Resistance had found out that the Third Order was using it to hide something, something very important. Queen Aliceea, who had been recently promoted to leader of the Resistance, set out a small squad of Resistance spies to Cyonox, to find and retrieve the item of importance. The spies were sent off on a small shuttle, which had a cloaking device to hide it from any lurking Third Order officials. Piloting the shuttle was the legendary Captain Ryan Vangotta, a most trusted Resistance leader.

"Captain Vangotta! What do you think lurks in those mines?" Asked one of the spies.

"Let's be real, only a few Third Order guards, that's all." Replied the captain.

"Right."

After several more minutes of flying, the shuttle had reached its destination.

"Dear God, that's Cyonox?" Asked a spy.

"You're darn right it is.." Replied the captain.

The planet had long, vast rivers of green liquid, and the planet was made of black rock.

"No life form could thrive here…" Whispered a spy.

"I hope you're right." Replied another.

"Rebellions are built on hope!" Shouted back the captain.

"Yes, sir!" Shouted back all five spies and the general simultaneously.

Captain Vangotta pulled out a sketched map of the planet. He pressed his finger on the circled area and said,

"The entrance to the mines that we're looking for is at an abandoned Imperial base: Imperial Base 206 to be exact."

"Yes, sir!" Shouted back the spies.

The captain pulled the cloaking switch, and the shuttle turned nearly invisible. He then sped up the shuttle and flew into the green sky of the barren planet. As they flew close to the abandoned Imperial base, Captain Vangotta said,

"Here we are, boys."

"What kind of troopers are those?" Asked a spy.

"Dioxis Troopers. They're specialized in environments like this." Replied the captain.

Each Resistance spy, the general and the captain had equipped special gear just for this situation. Seconds later, the shuttle silently landed on the side of a nearby cliff.

"Alright men, I need you to go out and take down the troopers with your dagger sabers, with your cloaking devices activated of course, and then I'll meet you down there." Explained the captain.

"Yes, sir!" The spies shouted back.

"May the Force be with us!" Shouted Captain Vangotta.

The spies quickly departed the shuttle and darted towards the small base.

"Sparks, Blast, and Shadow, take the troopers on the left. I, Max, and Razor will take the troopers on the right. Move out!" Shouted the general.

"Yes, sir!" Replied the spies as they moved towards the troopers.

Leading the squad was General Silas. He himself had been on several dangerous missions before, but even he was somewhat nervous about this mission. Once the spies reached their targets, they activated their dagger sabers into the hearts of the Dioxis Troopers. General Silas took out his transmitter and said,

"Captain Vangotta, the coast is clear."

"I'm on my way." Replied the captain.

Vangotta jumped out of the shuttle and dashed towards the spies.

"Into the mines!" Vangotta shouted.

The spies nodded and they ran into the mines. Unfortunately, their cloaking devices would soon run out…

After eight minutes of carefully pacing through the dangerous, dark mines, they came upon a large pool of acid.

"Relaxing…" Said Sparks sarcastically.

All was calm and peaceful, but soon a low growling could be heard out in the near distance.

"Wait a second, what in the h###..." Mumbled Razor.

A dinosaur-like creature stood up from the shadows, acid dripping from its mouth. Its height was a total of three meters tall, and it was colored with black and yellow stripes. Upon its head were two small crests, and its top teeth rested out of its mouth. The creature let out a loud, ear-piercing roar, splattering acid all over the spies protective gear, giving away their location. The creature ran through the acid, as it could not only digest the liquid, but its scales were also resistant to it. The spies quickly ran out of the way of the beast, except for one, Max.

"Holy sh-" The beast snapped Max with its jaws, stabbing his stomach with its serrated teeth. The spy screamed in absolute pain as the beast shook him side to side.

"Let's get the h### out of here!" Shouted Blast.

"Wait! We have a mission to accomplish!" Shouted back the captain.

Blast and Razor quickly began to make their way back to the base, leaving the others to complete the mission on their own.

"Sons of…" Mumbled the captain, then stopping himself.

As Blast and Razor ran for their lives, the creature was chasing them from behind.

"Keep moving! Keep moving!" Shouted Blast.

"I d### know to keep moving!" Replied Razor.

As they kept running, the creature disappeared into the shadows. Blast and Razor took a moment to catch their breaths. They had wandered into an off-limits section in the cavern: the facility that held _Project_ _ **Terror**_. Drops of water could be heard in the distance, it was silent, **too silent**. Razor glanced over to see something immensely dark slowly moving in the shadows, but he thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him. The light tapping of footsteps could be heard in the distance, yet they were so light, that Razor thought nothing of them. They blended in perfectly with the drops of water. All at that moment, Blast grew a bit prideful, and he began to taunt the beast that had been chasing him and Razor.

"Haha! Son of a- **UCK** " Four sharp durasteel talons jabbed through Blast's heart.

Blood began to drip from his mouth; his eyes rolled back to the ceiling. Suddenly, the talons drew back from Blast's heart, and he fell over to the side.

" **WHAT THE** -" The claws sliced upwards through Razor's face, knocking him to the ground. Razor rolled around screaming as blood flew from his sliced mouth. A terrifying mask appeared in front of him, and then Razor felt horribly sharp jabs into his stomach. All the while, distorted laughter came from the dark figure. Finally, the talons jabbed into Razor's heart, causing blood to launch from his mouth. He was fortunately killed instantly.

Captain Vangotta, General Silas, and the remaining two spies heard the screams from the unfortunate Razor.

"What the blast was that?" Asked Sparks.

"Looks like that creature found some more lunch." Replied Shadow.

"No, that was no 'creature', I didn't hear any roars." Said General Silas.

"Stay together, we'll make our way to our destination, grab what we're looking for, and get the blast out of here." Said the captain, who was currently breathing heavily.

"Yes, sir." Replied the others silently.

Shadow stood up and walked forward, but he was met with a painful feeling.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!"**

Talons jabbed into his heart, and blood spurted from his mouth. The figure threw Shadow's spastic body onto Sparks, causing him to scream in… **terror.** The figure swung at Sparks, but in the nick of time, he dodged the attack.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Shouted Captain Vangotta as they ran through the mines.

"Where the blast are we heading?!" Shouted back General Silas.

"I don't have an answer for that!" Shouted back the captain.

"Of course not!" Angrily yelled Silas.

" **AGH!"** Sparks tripped and fell to the hard, cold ground.

Captain Vangotta turned back and shouted, "Sparks!"

"Go on without me! I'll just hold you back!" Shouted back Sparks.

"I'm not leaving without you, Sparks!" Replied the captain, activating his two vibro swords.

Vangotta had finally gotten enough courage to fight whatever was chasing them. The captain swung his weapons rapidly, trying to hit whatever was lurking in the darkness.

" **OCK!"**

"I hit something!" Shouted Vangotta.

In fact, he did. Captain Vangotta had sliced the dark figure up the heart. The captain moved his right vibroblade close to the ground and saw the horrific mask of the figure.

"What kind of trooper is that?" Asked the captain curiously.

"It doesn't matter right now! We need to keep going!" Shouted General Silas.

"Agreed. Take my hand, Sparks." Said Vangotta.

"Thanks, captain." Replied Sparks as he stood up.

"No problem."

After some more running, the three had arrived at a small station.

"This has got to be it…" Mumbled Vangotta.

The three cautiously moved forward, and Vangotta walked onto the command center and began searching for what he was looking for.

" _Project Terror_ , _Project Grievous_ … Ha! _Project Epicenter_. This is what we're looking for." Said the captain as he read the small screen in front of him.

Captain Vangotta began to transfer the data to his device.

"Come on, come on…" Mumbled Vangotta.

 **60%, 65%, 70%...**

"Captain Ryan Vangotta! Is that really you? In **my** mines?"

Vangotta jumped from the shock, and then looked up and shouted, "Who the heck are you?!"

"None other than Director Jox Krennic!"

"Krennic in, Orson Krennic?!" Asked Vangotta.

"Spot on, captain! He was my great uncle!"

Ryan quickly jumped out of the command center, activated his vibro blades, and crossed them around the director's covered neck.

"You are under arrest, director." Said Vangotta sternly.

"Haha... not this time, captain." Said the director with a smile.

Two Third Order Death Troopers came out from behind him and pointed their powerful E-11D blaster rifles at Vangotta's face.

"Blast." Mumbled the captain.

"It's over, cap-" ***blaster firing*** "D#####! FIRE!" Shouted the director.

General Silas and Sparks were firing at the Death Troopers, a few of their shots hit, but it wasn't enough; they were fighting in the dark. Vangotta jumped back and decapitated one of the troopers. The other Death Trooper scoffed in his muffled voice and activated a green vibroblade. The trooper swung at Ryan, but he blocked the attack. He then countered with a slice at the trooper's leg, but it only chipped the armor. The trooper let out a distorted chuckle and continued to rapidly slash at the captain, Ryan doing his best to defend against the vicious attacks. Meanwhile, the director, Silas, and Sparks were having a blaster duel, they were seemingly firing without knowing where to aim.

" **AGH!"**

"Sparks!" Shouted General Silas.

Sparks had been shot by the director's DT-29 blaster pistol. The bolt chipped the side of his heart, and he was soon going to die.

"Avenge me, general…" Whispered Sparks as he slowly died.

"Believe me, I will…" Replied the general with anger in his tone.

The general picked up Spark's Glie-44, and along with his own S-5 heavy blaster pistol, Silas began firing both weapons at the director. Two blasts hit the director's shoulders, and he fell to the ground.

"B######..." Mumbled the director.

He then fired at the general's heart, and three bolts hit it directly in the center. General Silas flew back against the mine's walls, and he then rolled to the ground, spitting blood everywhere.

"General!" Shouted the captain, turning his attention to Silas' lifeless body.

" **ACK!"**

Vangotta fell to the ground, the Death Trooper's vibroblade had sliced him up the chest. However, the captain did not die, as Director Jox Krennic wanted him… alive.

"You're darn lucky I don't have you killed right now… But fortunately for you, I have.. other plans." Said the director, slowly getting up off the ground.

"Now, I'll let my master know of my victory…" Said the director with a sickening smile.

The director walked over to the device plugged into the command center. It was at 100%.

"You won't be needing this any longer…" Mumbled Krennic as he slipped the device into his pocket.

"D#####..." Mumbled the now fallen Captain Vangotta.

"The crystal..."

 _ **Follow on Instagram:**_ __ _ **riseofthethirdorderofficial**_


	2. Attack on the Royal Palace

**Division I: Attack on the Royal Palace**

Anoraelia: home of the great queen. After the destruction of Naboo at the hands of Star Killer Base, the new Royal Palace had been built on the luscious planet of Anoraelia. The Royal City itself, Agneanus, was filled with beautiful, golden architecture. Shops selling delicious food, streets of solid gold, flowing fountains of pure water. The city was guarded by massive walls built of strong, royal yellow stone. The planet was home to large, exquisite trees, and many flowing rivers. Anoraelia had currently been ruled over by Queen Aliceea Dwight for the last nine and a half years. After the fall of the Second Order, the Resistance came up with an intelligent plan to hide their leader: disguise her as the Royal Queen. For several years now, the plan had worked. Unfortunately for the Resistance, their scheme would eventually fail. Queen Aliceea, as she had liked to be called, who was previously a Resistance commander, had been the leader of the Resistance for the last two and a half years. Queen Aliceea was quite an outgoing political figure. She would often go out and debate other political figures throughout the galaxy, even once debating the Chiss themselves. Fortunately for her, she was able to make an alliance with them; they were her secret weapon. However, debating with those who disagree with your opinions also puts a big target around your head. One of the political figures that Aliceea had debated was Leader Ranzus, on the planet of Uj'kal. Ranzus despised Aliceea, so he sent an assassin to Anoraelia to assassinate her. That same assassin was known as the assassin of the Royal People…

The queen stood upon her balcony, giving out a legendary, but controversial, speech to the people of Agneanus.

"Therefore, as Leader of the Resistance and your Royal Queen, I shall increase the taxes of the wonderful people of Agneanus, to make the Royal City a better place! To increase our defense! And to increase our weaponry to fight off the might of the Third Order!"

The crowd began to clap.

"Long live the queen!" "All hail Queen Aliceea!" "For the Royal Palace!" They shouted.

Aliceea raised her arms into the air, adoring the praise as the crowd cheered her on.

About eighty feet away or so, the assassin, Goz, hid in a balcony, watching Queen Aliceea through the scope on his IQA-11 Blaster Rifle; the blaster was aimed at her forehead.

"Enjoy Hell…" Said Goz.

As he was readying to fire, cannons launched pink flower tops all throughout the air, and they rained down onto the crowd, blocking the assassin's view.

"D#####." He mumbled.

The Queen had disappeared after the pedals had fallen.

"The h###?!" He said, slamming his fist.

Goz looked around for a moment out of his scope; there was no sight of the Queen.

"Was that it?" He asked himself, growing quite suspicious.

After a few more moments, he saw another blaster appear at the center of his scope, an A280 Blaster Rifle to be exact.

"Blast!" He shouted.

Goz dashed out of the way as soon as the A280 had fired, and he stormed down the stairs and sprinted behind the building.

At the same time, Aliceea had walked down to her throne room.

"Commander Trevin! Send two security speeders after that assassin!" She shouted; her blaster rifle clutched tight.

"It shall be done, Royal Queen!" Shouted back Trevin.

Aliceea had spotted Goz out of the corner of her left eye. Two security speeders flew six yards above the golden street, sirens going off as they did so. Goz dashed through the back alleys knocking over trash cans and climbing quickly over several gates. The speeders flew above the buildings that were around the alleyway, and they shined their lights down into the darkness.

"Leader Ranzus!" Shouted Goz through the device on his arm.

"What is it?"

"Queen Aliceea is the leader of the Resistance!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Blaster nailed the sides of the buildings around Goz, barely missing him.

"So you have not assassinated her yet?"

"She spotted me! Alert the Third Order!"

"Affirmative."

Goz had landed his vehicle near the back alleyway of the city. Goz dodged past the oncoming blaster bolts fired from the speeders, and soon he had arrived at his ship.

"Time to get the-" ***BOOM***

His vehicle had erupted right before his own eyes; the blast knocking him to the ground. Queen Aliceea stood in front of him, her A280 Blaster Rifle aimed right at his sweating face; Aliceea had detonated his ship. Goz threw his hands up and scurried backward on all fours.

"Who are you?" Asked the Queen, her guards standing behind her.

The flames from the explosion sizzling as a few moments of awkward silence went by.

"I will ask you again.. Who are you?!" Said the Queen, louder this time.

"None of your d### business." Said the assassin.

He slowly opened and reached in his weapon pouch, then beginning to pull out an A180 Blaster Pistol.

"Were you sent by someone?" Asked the Queen.

"I said, none of your d### business." Goz replied with a snarl.

"So be-" ***POW***

Goz fired a bolt at Aliceea's head, but he had barely missed his target. The bolt had lightly seared the side of her face and some of her hair.

"B######!" She shouted.

 ***POW POW POW***

Aliceea fired three bolts at the assassin, incinerating his head. His headless body fell to the ground.

"Deplorable filth." Scoffed the Queen, spitting onto the ground.

The Queen's guards escorted her back to the Royal Palace, to receive minor medical attention, and the crowd cheered her on.

Meanwhile, on the planet of Uj'kal, Leader Ranzus had just received the message from the now-dead Goz. Ranzus took out his subspace transceiver and requested to see Admiral Valdora of the Third Order.

"Admiral!" Shouted Ranzus. Admiral Valdora had appeared in front of him.

"What is it, Ranzus?" Replied Valdora, seemingly annoyed.

"I have located the Leader of the Resistance. Our theories were correct, Queen Aliceea is the Resistance leader."

"My God… it was true. Thank you for your transmission Leader Ranzus, I'll let Lord Ridor know immediately!"

"Haha! No problem, Admiral."

Once the transmission ended, Leader Ranzus began to chuckle with an evil smile across his large face.

"Finally, my sweet revenge on Queen Aliceea." He said silently.

Darth Ridor was in his meditation chamber, aboard the _Supremacy III_ , meditating on the Force. Darth Ridor was the last of the Sith organization, and he was on his way to becoming a Sith Lord. He was known for his black helmet, which had red stripes marked down the eyepieces. The helmet itself was very similar to that of an Imperial Shadow Trooper, of course, with some modifications.

"Lord Ridor, this is Admiral Valdora, the Third Order has made an extremely important discovery!" Said the Admiral through the intercom on the large door, leading to the meditation chamber.

Ridor was angered by the interruption, but he was interested in what Valdora had to say.

"Continue, Admiral."

"Thanks to Leader Ranzus, we have located the leader of the Resistance. She is disguised as a queen, on the planet of Anoraelia."

"I must alert the Supreme Leader. Have the Mandator X here by the time of my arrival. I will be waiting for you, Admiral."

"Right away, Lord Ridor!"

Valdora quickly made his way to the main control station.

"Summon the Mandator Ten immediately!" Shouted Valdora to his fellow admirals.

"Right away, sir!" Some of the admirals shouted.

The lead admiral, directly under Valdora, stepped up to Valdora to question him.

"The Mandator Ten? Why would we need to summon a ship of that size?!"

"Because, Admiral Covell, the Resistance will try to defend against our attacks with their shields. We will need the Mandator Ten's cannons to destroy them." Valdora turned and continued talking, "Besides, Admiral Covell… **direct orders** from Lord Ridor…"

"Of course. Forgive me, Admiral."

"Indeed."

Darth Ridor was currently making his way to the Supreme Leader's throne room.

"Welcome, Lord Ridor." Said two Purge Troopers, guarding the door, with a bow.

The doors opened, and Lord Ridor entered the room. The Supreme Leader sat upon his throne.

"Supreme Leader." Ridor said with a bow.

"Lord... Ridor. I sense that the Third Order is coming close to a grand success." Replied the Supreme Leader with a smile.

"It is true, my wise master. Admiral Valdora has just informed me that he has located the Resistance Leader. She has disguised herself as a queen on the planet of Anoraelia." Ridor replied, still bowing.

The Supreme Leader chuckled.

"Finally. We now have the power to CRUSH the Resistance from the inside once and for all. Tell the Queen to surrender her armies, afterward, kill her. If she does not obey our command, however, bring her… **to me**. I sense that the Mandator Ten has arrived, Lord Ridor. Go, and do not fail me."

"I shall not fail, Supreme Leader."

Ridor exited the throne room and headed for the main ship hangar.

Once Darth Ridor arrived at the main ship hangar, he was greeted by Admiral Valdora.

"Lord Ridor, the Mandator Ten has arrived." He said with a bow.

"Excellent, Admiral. Four Riot Control Troopers, with me now!" Shouted Lord Ridor.

Ridor, Valdora, and the Riot Control Troopers boarded the Mandator X, and the massive flagship began to fly off. Valdora made his way to the cockpit of the Mandator X.

"Admiral Valdora! A pleasure!" Shouted a Third Order commander, offering Valdora to shake his hand.

Valdora took his hand and said, "Thank you, Commander Waray."

"Where are we heading, Admiral?" Asked the commander.

"The planet of Anoraelia." Valdora replied, crossing his arms.

"Why, exactly, may I ask?" Asked the commander, with confusion in his tone.

"After Lord Ridor captures the queen, who is the alleged Resistance leader, we are bombing the Royal Palace." Replied Valdora, staring off into space.

"Ah! Of course, Admiral."

"Make sure Lord Ridor has a shuttle ready."

"I'll do it immediately, Admiral! SET DESTINATION TO ANORAELIA! PREPARE A SHUTTLE FOR LORD RIDOR!" Waray shouted.

"Yes, sir!" Shouted back the flagship's operatives.

Soon, the Mandator X had arrived at the royal planet of Anoraelia.

"Lord Ridor! We have arrived at Anoraelia!" Shouted Commander Waray.

"Prepare to bomb their shields with the Mandator's cannons. Before my shuttle is sent down, deploy a fleet of TIE's and your garrison to distract the Queen's armies. After that, wait for my command to bomb the Royal City." Said Lord Ridor.

"Of course, my lord!" The commander shouted back.

"I shall not fail you, Supreme Leader…" Whispered Ridor to himself.

Back at the Royal Palace, Queen Aliceea sat upon her throne, drinking from her royal cup. She had just finished receiving medical attention for her injury. As the queen was drinking, a Resistance private ran in.

"Queen, queen!" He shouted, sounding out of breath.

"Stand back, private!" Shouted the Queen's personal commander, grabbing ahold of the darting private.

"What is it, Private Reynolds?" The Queen shouted, sounding angered.

"A **massive** Mandator-class Third Order flagship is heading our way!" He shouted back.

"D#####! They've found me! Sound the bombing alarms and activate the shields around the city! NOW!" The Queen shouted back as she threw her cup down to the ground and stood from her throne.

"Yes, my Queen!" Shouted back the private.

"My Queen! You must get to the Royal Bunker!" The commander shouted.

"No, Commander! I will not hide from the Third Order. I will die for my city if I have too." The Queen replied sternly, looking into the commander's eyes.

"As you insist, my Queen." Replied the commander with a bow.

The shields went up, and the bomb sirens went off. The people of the city went crazy. Civilians everywhere; running to the city's bomb shelter, screaming as loud as they could.

"They're all mine…" Mumbled Valdora.

Waray glanced at Valdora as if he was a madman.

"Admiral! Shall we fire the cannon at the shields now?!" Shouted the commander, running back to the cockpit.

"Of course!" Shouted back Valdora.

"It shall be done, Admiral! **FIRE!** " Shouted Commander Waray.

"Yes, sir!" Shouted back the crew.

Two Orbital Autocannons fired upon the city's shields. The blast was extremely powerful, and the shields went down almost instantly.

"Blast!" Shouted the Queen.

"Lord Ridor! The shields are down!" Shouted Waray.

"Well done, Commander. Launch the attack immediately, to distract the Queen's armies of my presence. I will let you know when to launch the Mandator's cannons once again." Replied Lord Ridor.

"It shall be done, Lord Ridor." Waray took a deep breath, "LAUNCH THE ATTACK!"

"Yes, sir!"

Darth Ridor entered his shuttle along with the four Riot Control Troopers. The shuttle was then self-driven down to the Royal Palace; Ridor was ready to confront the Queen.

The Queen watched as a large fleet of TIE's stormed towards the city of Agneanus. TIE Bombers launched Ion Torpedoes onto the large, beautiful buildings, while the Fighters and Strikers attacked the low-ground, mowing through the craven citizens. Imperial shuttles landed throughout, dropping Third Order Stormtroopers. Each small squad was lead by a Third Order Purgetrooper, who were each accompanied by two Third Order Heavy Troopers, armed with heavy machine guns.

"DEPLOY THE DEFENSE FLEET!" Shouted the Queen.

Royal Agnean Starfighters flew out from the defense hangar, and they clashed with the Third Order's TIE's. Starfighters, knocked out of the skies from both sides, causing extreme damage to the Royal City. Queen Aliceea watched as her civilians were mowed down by the Third Order Stormtroopers, panicking as she did so. At that chaotic moment, Darth Rider's black Imperial Shuttle (with red-tinted windows) had been soaring down towards the Royal Palace.

Queen Aliceea stood outside, watching the Third Order shuttle fly down to her Royal Palace.

"Who do you think is on that shuttle?" Asked her commander.

"Obviously someone high ranking in the Third Order. Gather some guards, Commander Trevin, I'm going to confront whoever comes out of that shuttle." Said the Queen, holding her A280 blaster rifle tight.

"It will be done, my Queen." Replied the commander with a bow.

Quickly, Commander Trevin returned with two Elite Honor Guards, armed with strong axes made from Draxon (strong ore), and armor colored blue and silver.

"Let's hope this goes well…" Mumbled Trevin.

"You're d### right, commander." Replied the Queen.

At that moment, the shuttle had just landed several yards away from the Royal Palace. The shuttle's door opened, and out marched Lord Ridor and four Riot Control Troopers.

"Who the h### is that?" Asked Trevin.

"Blast! That's Darth Ridor… He's second, only behind the Supreme Leader." Replied the Queen.

"My God…" Murmured Trevin.

"May the Force be with us…" Mumbled Queen Aliceea.

"Amen to that." Replied Trevin.

Queen Aliceea, Commander Trevin and the two Elite Honor Guards began to walk towards Darth Ridor and his troopers. Once they met, they stopped walking. Moments of silence went by, ash and flames flew across the streets. Starfighters fell from the skies, one TIE Bomber crashing near Aliceea and Ridor, sending flames and debris flying into the air. The wind blew fiercely…

"You know why I am here." Said Lord Ridor lifelessly to Queen Aliceea.

"I believe I do." Replied the Queen nervously.

"Smart girl…" Ridor said, now slowly pacing, "I am here to ask of you to surrender your armies to the might of the Third Order, so then the Supreme Leader can have full control over what is his: the **Galaxy**."

"The Galaxy is not yours nor the Supreme Leader's to take, neither does it belong to the Third Order. Therefore, I deny your request." Replied the Queen sternly.

"So be it, Rebel filth! My armies shall take down the entire Royal City, leaving nothing but ash!" Shouted Lord Ridor out of extreme anger.

"You can't!" Shouted back the Queen, aiming her A280 blaster rifle at Ridor.

Commander Trevin aimed his EL-16HFE blaster rifle at Ridor as well, and the two guards tightened their grip on their axes' long hilts. Lord Ridor chuckled at the Queen and her crew. He then Force-pulled his red, double-bladed lightsaber to his side. After activating the twin blades, he tossed the lightsaber at Commander Trevin, decapitating him. Ridor then used the Force to navigate the lightsaber towards the two guards' heads; both of them were also decapitated. After Force pulling his lightsaber back into his clutch, Queen Aliceea screamed,

"B######!"

The Queen began to rapidly fire at Darth Ridor's head, but he deflected every last bolt she had fired.

"S###!" She shouted, slamming her blaster onto the ground after it overheated.

"You are coming with me, Royal Queen." Said Lord Ridor demandingly.

"D### you!" She shouted, tears welling up in her eyes, as the Riot Control Troopers marched towards her.

A TIE Fighter smashed into the top glass dome of a building, exploding when it crashed while inside, incinerating innocent civilians who were in hiding.

"I shall bring the Third Order to victory myself!" Ridor shouted.

"You will try, bas-" The Queen was hit by one of the Riot Control Trooper's stun blast.

Two troopers moved in and grasped the Queen off of the ground, then tossing her into the shuttle. Only two other Imperial Shuttles were left, as the Agnean army was successful in putting up a grand fight. The remaining TIE's and shuttles recruited back to the Mandator X.

"Admiral Valdora, commence the attack on the Royal City." Said Ridor on his subspace transceiver.

"With pleasure, Lord Ridor!" Replied Valdora, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Once Ridor's shuttle flew off of the ground, Valdora screamed,

"DESTROY THE ROYAL CITY! NOW!"

Once again, the Mandator X fired upon the city. The first blast completely destroyed the Royal Palace and a portion of the city. The next blast headed right towards the center of the city.

"Will we be alright, father?" Said a nervous child, currently in the bomb shelter.

"Don't worry, son, it will be-" The father was cut off by the explosion. The blast was so powerful that not only did it wipe out the rest of the Royal City, but it also annihilated the bomb shelter and every last 'innocent' civilian.

"It's beautiful…" Mumbled Valdora with tears in his eyes.

The eruption expanded across the planet. Silence fell afterward.

It was at that moment that Lord Ridor walked into the cockpit.

"Commander Waray! Set destination back to the _Supremacy III_. Mission accomplished." Said Lord Ridor.

"It will be done, my Lord!" Shouted back Waray.

"Set destination to the _Supremacy III_!" He shouted.

The Mandator X flew off towards the Supreme Leader's flagship, the Third Order was on its way to victory…

"The prophecy has been **fulfilled**."

 _ **Follow on Instagram:**_ _ **riseofthethirdorderoffical**_


	3. Battle on the Moon of Adamar

**Division II: Battle on the Moon of Adamar**

The mountainous moon of Adamar; home to an abandoned Second Order factory. The factory itself was primarily used to create artillery-class All-Terrain walkers. Specifically, the All-Terrain Ion Cannon, the All-Terrain Defense Turret, and the All-Terrain Missile Platform were the popular modules being built on Adamar. When the Second Order was driven into the ground under the command of Supreme Commander Vaxol, many of the Second Order bases and factories were abandoned. When the Supreme Leader arose to power to lead the Third Order, much of the armada was held in massive flagships, instead of ground bases. Unfortunately for the Third Order, the Hutt leader, Octhar the Hutt, had built his own castle on the moon of Adamar, and he also took control of the abandoned Second Order factory. The Hutt began production on the powerful walkers, and at the same time, gathering together his own smuggler army. The factory had also been used to create Phase II Dark Troopers, TIE Bombers, TIE Obliterators, and even TIE Oppressors. Grand General Shaden of the Resistance had also made an alliance with the Hutt, in which the two would lend each other ground troops in times of need. Commander Phaedra of the Third Order had recently discovered of the Hutt's operations; her next task was to warn the Supreme Leader of the possible threat to the Third Order…

Commander Phaedra quickly made her way through the _Supremacy III_ , she had to warn the Supreme Leader of the Hutt's deeds… **herself**. She wore golden armor and a black cape with red lining. A black and red pauldron laid on her right shoulder, signifying her leadership. Few people dared to enter the Supreme Leader's throne room, only Lord Ridor was seen visiting the Supreme Leader without direct permission. Although Phaedra was most definitely nervous, she despised the Hutt's and considered them a great threat to the Third Order. Once Phaedra arrived at the throne room doors, she was met by the two Purge Trooper guards.

"Commander Phaedra, you do not have the authorization to see the Supreme Leader." One of the guards said. Both guards aimed their large D5 Purge-class Heavy Blaster Rifles at the commander.

"This is very important. The fate of the Third Order could possibly rely on it." She said.

"That better be true…" Mumbled one of the Purge Troopers.

"As you wish, commander, you may enter the throne room." Said the other in a somewhat undecided voice.

"Much obliged." Replied Phaedra.

The Purge Troopers opened the door and stepped out of her way.

"Commander Phaedra… I do not often have uninvited visitors." Said the Supreme Leader with a smile, crossing his hands.

"This is of much importance, Supreme Leader." Replied Phaedra, bowing.

The Supreme Leader chuckled.

"Let's hear it then…"

"A Hutt leader is building artillery-class All-Terrain walkers at the abandoned Second Order factory on the moon of Adamar. The Hutt has also made an alliance with a Resistance grand general, and has also been gathering a large army together without us knowing so."

"I see… Gather some forces and **crush** the Hutt's armada."

"Shall I be.. leading.. the operation, Supreme Leader?"

The Supreme Leader once again chuckled.

"Unfortunately, not this time, Commander. This is the perfect opportunity for Officer Vaxol to reprise his former glory. After all, he had been known as one of the greatest strategists in the entire galaxy."

"But Supreme Leader! Officer Vaxol led the Second Order into destruc-"

"SILENCE!" The Supreme Leader launched a vast blast of Force Lightning at the commander, sending her flying to the back of the room.

Phaedra shrieked as the sizzling lightning went through her golden armor.

"Forgive me, Supreme Leader!" She shouted, catching her breath as she lay defenseless on the ground.

"GUARDS!" Shouted the Supreme Leader.

"Yes, my lord!" They shouted back, quickly marching into the room.

"Bring me… Officer Vaxol. Immediately." Replied the Supreme Leader, lounging back into his throne.

"It will be done, my lord!" They shouted with a small bow.

Again the Supreme Leader chuckled.

"Wait here, Commander…" He said with a smile.

"Officer Vaxol! The Supreme Leader has called for you to meet in his throne room!"

"What an honor…" The former Supreme Commander whispered.

Officer Vaxol entered the throne room.

"Mighty Supreme Leader…" He said, bowing.

"Officer Vaxol… Commander Phaedra has just informed me of a rebellious Hutt leader taking advantage of your past Second Order factory on the moon of Adamar." Said the Supreme Leader.

"Rebel scum!" Vaxol shouted.

"Yes... I see this as an opportunity for a promotion, Officer Vaxol."

"Do you speak the truth, Supreme Leader?" Asked Vaxol, looking up.

"Without a doubt. If you are successful on your mission, you will be promoted to… Admiral."

"Do not worry, Supreme Leader. The Third Order will have another victory!" He shouted.

"I sense… **that it will**." Replied the Supreme Leader, grinning.

"Now, gather your forces and design a masterful plan to wipe out the Hutt's armada."

"With great honor and pleasure, mighty Supreme Leader."

As Officer Vaxol and Commander Phaedra exited the room, the Supreme Leader let out a long chuckle, sending chills down Phaedra's back.

"Looks like I'm in charge now, Commander." Said Vaxol with a grin.

"Your predictable failure will have you saying otherwise." Replied Phaedra angrily.

"That is just what you would like to think. Your family line has always been known for kicking the bucket in an act of foolishness." Continued Vaxol with a chuckle.

Phaedra pointed her G-89 Heavy Blaster Rifle at Vaxol.

"What did you say about my family?" She asked sternly.

"Don't prove me right, Commander." Replied Vaxol with a smile.

As Vaxol walked off, Phaedra mumbled,

"D### that b######."

Once Vaxol had gathered several troopers and pilots into the briefing room, he gave out the plans for the attack.

"We will drop our forces here, at the start of the Doomspire Mountains."

"Why would we start there?" Asked a Third Order general.

"Because, General Varik, the Hutt will know of our oncoming forces if we do not take shelter in the mountains." Replied Vaxol.

"Of course, sir."

"Once we reach the mountains, we will advance our forces through them. Once the Hutt sees our All-Terrain Mountain Crawlers, I am expecting him to fire upon them, so we will place them first. Understood so far?"

"Yes, sir!" The troops shouted back.

"Good. Once the Hutt fires, we will surprise attack him with our fleet of starfighters. As he is distracted, our ground forces will rush in, towards the castle, taking out any enemies in our way. Once we reach the castle, kill everyone in sight, I and Commander Phaedra will deal with the Hutt and the Resistance grand general. Are we ready?!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Alright then! Board the shuttles! Set destination to the moon of Adamar!"

After the meeting, the Third Order ground troops boarded the shuttles, while the pilots would fly in their given starfighters. Officer Vaxol flew in a vehicle known as the TIE Avenger (not to be confused with the Empire and Second Order line of TIE Avengers), which had a similar build to the TIE Interceptor but also had a shield atop the vehicle. It was also colored red and blue. Commander Phaedra flew in the _Phoenix_ , a golden starfighter, which was a slim, narrow vehicle.

Soon the fleet had arrived at the moon of Adamar. Vaxol looked down upon the massive mountain range with awe.

"Magnificent…" He mumbled.

"This is Commander Vaxol, follow my lead." He said over the fleet's transceiver.

Vaxol still considered himself a commander… even though he was technically not of that rank.

"It will be done, Commander." Replied the fleet members.

Vaxol's fleet followed him into the purple sky of the mountainous moon. The starfighters zoomed in between the tall jagged mountains, following their 'commander'. Once Vaxol found a secret landing pad in the mountains, he landed his TIE Avenger there. When Vaxol was Supreme Commander of the Second Order, he was known for placing many secret landing pads and even bases across moons and planets. The Hutt leader was completely unaware of this. Once the starfighters had landed, including Phaedra, Vaxol sent a last message to the fleet.

"I'll launch a flare when the Hutt leader fires upon our walkers. Once you see it, that is your signal to attack. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." The fleet replied.

Vaxol climbed out of his TIE Avenger, and Phaedra out of the _Phoenix_.

"When was the last time you battled, bucket head?" Asked Vaxol as he turned to Phaedra, crossing his arms.

"I do not answer questions from meer officers." She replied.

Vaxol chuckled at her reply.

Vaxol's Mountain Troopers exited the shuttles, equipping their MD-25X Heavy Blaster Rifles. As they did so, four large walker carriers dropped the AT-MT's upon the mountains. Their drill-like 'claws' plunged into the mountains, allowing them to walk on vertical surfaces.

"Troopers! Move out!" Shouted Vaxol, launching his clenched fist into the air.

"For the Third Order!" They shouted, marching through the mountains.

Octhar the Hutt lied upon his rather large 'throne'. He took a sip of Jawa juice and let out a loud belch.

"Leader Octhar, the production of the AT-IT's has been completed." Said the Hutt's right-hand man, Kawasaki.

Octhar the Hutt was blessed with enough knowledge to know more languages than that of the Hutt's.

"Excellent, Kawasaki. It seems to be that we're nearing our attack on Randavas." Replied the Hutt slowly.

"Indeed, Leader Octhar."

Randavas was the home of a Third Order base, that was highly defended. It was under the command of General Norvis.

As Vaxol's garrison continued to make their way across the mountains, Vaxol realized that they were nearing their destination.

"Men! Be prepared for the Hutt's attack." He shouted, as he quickly raised his hand.

The troops readied themselves for attack and waited for the blast.

Grand General Shaden charged into the Hutt's throne room.

"Leader Octhar! Third Order walkers have been spotted in the Doomspire Mountains!" He shouted, out of breath.

"FIRE THE CANNONS!" Octhar shouted, slamming his first down onto his throne.

"But sir! They may be planning a surprise attack!" Shaden shouted back.

Octhar let out some loud laughter.

"I am prepared for anything that the Third Order throws at us." He replied as his bellowing laughter ceased.

"As you insist, Leader Octhar." Replied Shaden with a small bow as he quickly walked off.

Octhar may have been a rather feared Hutt leader, but he was certainly no strategist.

"Fire upon the walkers!" Shouted Grand General Shaden to his men.

"Yes, sir!" They shouted back, then firing the cannons.

The four blasts quickly flew across the sky, heading right towards the AT-MT's.

"TAKE COVER! NOW!" Shouted Vaxol as he slid under the side of a large rock.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Shouted several troopers, scrambling to find safety.

The blasts slammed into the walkers, causing them to shake and lose place. Slowly, but surely, each walker fell to the ground.

 _ ***CRASH***_

" **AAAAAAAH** -" One trooper was crushed by a falling walker.

"Launch the d### flare!" Shouted Phaedra, in a nearby corner.

Vaxol crawled out from under the protection of the mountain, then standing upon one of the fallen walkers.

"For the Third Order." Whispered Vaxol to himself.

Vaxol pulled the trigger and fired the bright, red flare into the gloomy sky of Adamar.

"That's our signal! Move out!" Shouted Captain Dagger to the fleet.

"Yes, sir!" They shouted as they powered their starfighters.

Captain Dagger, while dodging dangerous obstacles, piloted his TIE Raptor through the mountains, and out into the sky, his fleet following behind him.

"What in the… DEPLOY THE FLEET! IMMEDIATELY!" Shouted Grand General Shaden to his men.

"This is Sergeant Peters, deploy the fleet, under Grand General Shaden's command."

The Resistance fleet flew out towards the Third Order's fleet, and a battle in the skies commenced.

"CHARGE!" Shouted Vaxol.

The troops let out a loud battle cry and charged out of the mountains.

"Deploy the Phase II Dark Troopers!" Shouted Shaden.

The powerful Phase II Dark Troopers clanked their way out into the battlefield.

"Blast!" Shouted Vaxol, "General Varik, lead your troops to handle the Dark Troopers! I and Commander Phaedra will fight our way into the castle!" Shouted Vaxol.

"Yes si-" **BOOM** Varik was incinerated by the blast of an AT-IC, and Vaxol flew back onto Phaedra as dust and rock flew through the air. The hand of General Varik fell onto Vaxol's face, causing him to freak out, throwing the hand to the side.

"Get off of me, old fool!" Phaedra shouted as she shoved Vaxol off from her front.

"D#####! Phaedra! Take out those Dark Troopers!" Shouted Vaxol.

"Troops, with me!" She shouted.

Varik's squad followed Phaedra to handle the Phase II Dark Troopers.

"MOVE OUT!" Vaxol shouted as he charged off.

The Resistance and Third Order garrisons began to fire upon each other. The Resistance was suffering great casualties, but the Third Order was still losing some troops.

Once more, the AT-IT's fired at Vaxol's squad, creating a distraction for Phaedra.

"WATCH OUT!" Shouted Vaxol as he rolled to take cover.

The remaining members of Vaxol's squad were demolished by the powerful blast.

"Useful for nothing troops…" Vaxol mumbled to himself.

Vaxol got back up and opened fire on the remaining few Resistance troopers with his S-10 Heavy Blaster Pistol. One by one they continued to fall dead. Eventually, Vaxol was able to take out the last of the Resistance forces, and he began to make his way to the Hutt's castle. A TIE Obliterator fell behind him, the explosion causing him to fly across the rocky wasteland, landing just several yards away from the entrance of Octhar's castle.

"All in a day's work…" He mumbled sarcastically.

At this moment, Commander Phaedra and her troopers were battling the Phase II Dark Troopers.

"FIRE!" She shouted as she unleashed a fury of blaster bolts upon the menacing, black droids. Although she was able to take out a few of them, they were too strong for her forces. Her troopers fell to the ground one by one beside her. The Dark Troopers melted through Phaedra's squad, leaving only herself left.

"BLAST!" She screamed as several blaster bolts nailed her chest plate.

Suddenly, two AT-MP walkers came out from the factory, launching missiles at the commander. She quickly flipped around and fired rapidly at the oncoming missiles, destroying all of them. In the process, she was able to destroy a good amount of Phase II Dark Troopers from the missile's explosions. The walkers, however, still remained, and she realized she needed to knock them down upon the oncoming army of Dark Troopers. She fiercely charged towards the walkers, and they fired their few blasters upon the ground, missing her every time. Once she reached the AT-MP's, she dodged the oncoming blaster bolts from the Dark Troopers and climbed up on the side of one of the walkers. The other walker turned and fired a barrage of missiles at the side of its fellow walker, where Phaedra was hanging on to the side. She quickly climbed atop the walker and the missiles rammed into the side of the other AT-MP. These specific walkers had the minds of droids, as a result, they were rather foolish. As Phaedra jumped off of the walker's top, the vehicle crashed on the Dark Troopers behind her, destroying almost all of them. Lastly, she finished off the rest of the Dark Troopers and then activated her weapon's siege fire. She launched a powerful blast that decimated the remaining AT-MT, and the walker went up into raging flames.

"I better get a blasted promotion for that." She mumbled to herself.

As Vaxol was firing upon a group of Octhar's smugglers, Phaedra met up with him.

"Looks like you were successful, Commander." Said Vaxol as he dodged a blaster bolt, flying right towards his head.

Several fighters fell upon the top of Octhar's castle, causing rubble to blow off upon Vaxol and Phaedra.

"Looks like you are still struggling, Officer." She replied as she fired a siege blast upon the smugglers, wiping all of them out.

"Well done, Commander."

"You're d### right."

Vaxol and Phaedra made their way to the entrance of the castle. At this time, the Third Order fleet had wiped out the Resistance forces and had been attacking the AT-IT's.

"DA-" Shouted an AT-IC pilot right before he was incinerated by the oncoming fire of the Third Order fleet.

The walkers exploded, causing debris to fly everywhere. It was as if a firework show of explosions had just gone off, giving much-needed light to Adamar's dark sky. A large rock flew through the air, pelting the back of Phaedra's helmet.

"D### rocks!" She shouted as Vaxol chuckled.

"Do it, keep laughing." She said, once again pointing her G-89 Heavy Blaster Rifle at Vaxol, causing his laughter to cease.

At that moment, two heavily armored guards approached Vaxol and Phaedra.

"Stop in the name of Leader Octhar!" They shouted simultaneously.

They swung out their large, green Saber-Axes; they were prepared for a duel. Phaedra shifted her long-length blaster towards the guards, and Vaxol equipped his WD-92 Double-Axe Baton. The black weapon ended with two triangular edges. In between the triangular edges, mini (red) Kyber sabers could be ignited. Each blade would be on a different horizontal end, which meant that the user of the weapon had to flip the weapon rapidly during a duel. It is because of this reason that this weapon was rarely used by anyone, and only the most highly trained duelists could use such a weapon, and Vaxol was one of them.

One of the guards dashed towards Phaedra, slamming her side with his Saber-Axe, which caused her to fall to the ground as her blaster fired rapidly into the air.

"B######..." She mumbled as she quickly rose and swung her staff at the guard's helmeted head.

" **OCK!"** Shouted the guard as he stumbled back.

The other guard began to duel Vaxol. The guard's fighting style consisted of slow, heavy blows. After each swing, he would be left at a disadvantage. As the guard swung for Vaxol's head, Vaxol dodged and swung his weapon at the guard's neck, slitting his throat. The guard fell to the ground dead. Phaedra and the remaining guard continued to duel. Phaedra swung at the guard's head once again, but she had missed; leaving her open for a counter-attack. The guard quickly swung up, slashing Phaedra's shiny armor up the chest plate. Phaedra once again flew to the ground, and now Vaxol went to duel the guard. As the two traded hits, Vaxol was able to knock the guard back with the edge of his weapon. Phaedra took this to her advantage. She quickly jumped up and rammed her pointed staff into the guard's uncovered forehead. Drops of his blood splattered out from the sides of the puncture. The guard's eyes rolled back as Phaedra yanked the staff from his brain, and the guard quickly fell to the ground.

"I admire a lady like you, Phaedra. A good lady stands up for herself, even when society does not allow it… and she is not afraid to get her hands a little dirty…" Said Vaxol, finishing with a smile.

Phaedra walked closer to Vaxol.

"A good woman does not accept a flirtatious remark."

"Remark?"

Vaxol and Phaedra barged into the castle, and instantly Phaedra rapidly fired upon the Hutt leader. Octhar's green blood splashed out of his wide mouth; his tongue lounging upon his black lip. The bolts decimated the Hutt's plump body, and he rolled off of his throne, and down to Vaxol and Phaedra's feet. As Kawasaki fled for safety, Vaxol pulled the trigger on his S-10, and the bolt pounded into Kawasaki's heart, knocking him to the ground. Vaxol smiled with joy after his successful direct hit.

"I hate Hutt's, they are disgusting creatures." Said Phaedra, staring at the Hutt's steaming, hole-covered body.

"I can tell." Replied Vaxol softly.

Vaxol and Phaedra then entered the control room, where Grand General Shaden of the Resistance was getting ready to escape to the secret underground bunker.

"Stop right there, Resistance scum!" Shouted Vaxol, aiming his S-10 at Shaden's head.

Shaden screamed and his arms flew up into the air.

"Commander Phaedra, execute them all. Spare the Grand General." Shouted Vaxol.

"With pleasure." She replied, preparing to fire her powerful weapon.

Phaedra let loose onto the Resistance members, killing them all. Grand General Shaden trembled with fear as smoke arose from their decimated bodies. However, one man survived the attack: Sergeant Peters.

"Ple-ase.. sh-ow.. mer-" _***POW***_

Vaxol nailed the sergeant directly in the face, silencing his final cry for peace.

"Rebel scum…" Mumbled Vaxol.

Phaedra walked up to Shaden and pushed him with her G-89.

"Do not resist order." She said.

"Of course, madam." He replied nervously.

"This is Commander Vaxol, calling for a shuttle." Said Vaxol over his subspace transceiver.

"Yes, sir." Replied Captain Dagger.

Once the shuttle arrived, Vaxol, Phaedra, and Shaden (against his will) boarded the shuttle.

"Mission accomplished. I see a promotion in my future…" Said Vaxol as the shuttle flew off towards the landing pad.

"Congratulations, Commander Vaxol." Said Captain Dagger.

"Many thanks, Captain. Commander Phaedra, I have not heard anything from you?"

Phaedra sat in silence. She was extremely angered by this. After all she had done, nothing?

"No reply? I understand, Commander. It is hard to accept what is deserved."

"Kiss my a##." She mumbled.

Vaxol chuckled.

The shuttle had arrived.

"Take care of our prisoner, Captain." Said Vaxol, exiting the shuttle.

"Do not worry, Commander Vaxol, he is in safe hands…" Replied Dagger with a sinister smile upon his scarred purple face. Shaden gulped in fear.

Once again, Vaxol chuckled.

Vaxol and Phaedra then boarded their starfighters, and the fleet flew back to the _Supremacy III_.

"Well done, **Admiral** Vaxol." Said the mighty Supreme Leader with a grin.

"I can not express my great gratitude for my promotion, Supreme Leader." Said Vaxol, bowing.

"Time shall show…" Replied the Supreme Leader.

"Admiral Vaxol, any notable reports for Commander Phaedra?"

"Unfortunately, Supreme Leader, Phaedra was… slightly disappointing on our quest." Vaxol replied with a wide smile.

"FOOL! HOW DARE Y-" Phaedra could no longer speak. She slowly rose above the ground; her throat was closing. She began to gasp for air as Vaxol looked up in awe. It was not the Supreme Leader doing this action, but the dark figure beside him: Darth Ridor. The feared Sith had recently returned from his own successful mission. Queen Aliceea had been thrown into a small cell, still knocked out from the stun blast from earlier. As Phaedra neared her certain death, the Supreme Leader said,

"Ridor! Release her now!"

"As you wish, my wise master."

Ridor released the commander, and she dropped to the ground.

"Do not worry, Commander Phaedra. I sense a **deception** from Admiral Vaxol. Your works shall go noted." Said the Supreme Leader.

"T-h-h-ank you, Supreme Leader." She said as she ferociously fought for air.

"Leave me now." Said the Supreme Leader.

Vaxol and Phaedra gave one last bow as they exited the throne room.

The Third Order had received another victory; had the Resistance truly lost?

Adam stared directly into the darkness of the sparkling, crackling ring.

"You… follow… **me** …"

 _ **Follow on**_ __ _ **Instagram:**_ __ _ **riseofthethirdorderoffical**_


	4. Conflict on Danvor

Division III: Conflict on Danvor

Danvor: One of the most isolated planets in the galaxy. To say the least, Danvor was a rather bizarre planet. Despite being a desert planet, it had cold temperatures. The planet's sun was quite a far distance away, and because of that the sky was always dark blue, and the temperature was always cold. The planet also had strong winds, in turn, many of the few inhabitants were nearly completely covered with their clothing. Danvor was also inhabited by many distinct creatures. The Dargodon was one of the most well-known and feared. It was a ground-dragon that had a length of five meters. The Bonhompf was a large, bovine-like creature that provided the majority of the inhabitants' food. Of course, the planet was populated with many smaller creatures and birds, most notably the Danvorian Rats and the Dragon Hawks, both much larger than they should be. Living on the planet of Danvor was Varr Dynal, a quite adventurous young man, searching for something that would free him from the isolated planet of Danvor…

Varr Dynal sat at his table, sketching a map of the locations he had visited in a dimly lit room.

"I see you're busy as usual." Said a young girl (eighteen years of age), standing in the doorway.

"Halzey!" Varr shouted as he spun his chair around.

"What are you wasting your time with this time?" Halzey walked towards Varr's desk.

"Is this a map? Of Danvor?" She asked.

"Why yes, it is, and I'm not wasting my time." Replied Varr, agitated at Halzey's gibe.

"Yadda yadda yadda…" Remarked Halzey as she paced around the room.

"Seriously, I've found some very intriguing places while exploring."

Halzey slowly walked towards Varr.

"Quite frankly, I don't give a-" ***RIPPPPPPPPP*** Halzey let out some gas as she bent over towards Varr.

Halzey began to laugh.

"Absolutely disgusting! I can't stand this Bonhompf waste anymore!" Varr shouted as he slammed his fist on his table, then putting on his one-piece, grey cape, and hood.

"I'm going out, don't mess with my sketches."

Varr stormed out of his small wooden house and hopped on his speeder bike.

Varr had been in a 'relationship' with Halzey for the past year-and-a-half. He had rescued Halzey from becoming a Dargodon's snack, seemingly because he fell in love with her looks. The only reason he let Halzey stay with him after that is because she had been hunted down by mercenaries for the longest time, and one other reason…

Varr's speeder stormed across the wild sands, and the rapid winds blew into Varr's mostly-hooded face. He was headed towards an area that was called the Pit of Mysteries. The area had been talked about from time to time by the people of Danvor, but few had dared to travel there in fear of never coming out. Varr was notably brave, however, and was lusting after an opulent lifestyle. He would constantly dream of having a life that was so much more than his own, and the Pit of Mysteries had rumored treasures. Varr Dynal was **sure** that he would be the first to find the treasures, but he feared that the _Brazzon Brigade_ would desire to obtain the treasures as well. The _Brazzon Brigade_ was the most feared organization on Danvor; the same organization that had been hunting for Halzey. They had already slaughtered her parents, and now they were after her…

After roughly ten minutes of speeding, Varr had reached his destination.

"Here it is... the Pit of Mysteries." He said to himself as he slowly got off of his speeder.

The sand blew ferociously past him; the winds were stronger than usual. The sky altered to a darker shade of blue, leaving a nerve-wracking feeling on Varr's stomach. The sound of a speeder bike was suddenly heard in the distance.

"D#####! Why is she here?!" He exclaimed.

Halzey was riding her own speeder bike, and she was flying right towards the Pit of Mysteries. Once she halted next to Varr, she jumped off of her speeder.

"Think I would let you leave me alone like that?" She asked.

"Well, usually you do!" Varr shouted as the wind howled loudly.

"Do you not think that I've picked up on the rumors of riches hidden deep into this pit? I sure as h### wasn't going to let you take it all for yourself!" She said, brushing her long, brown hair from her striking eyes.

Varr slammed his palm to his face.

"Stay behind me!" He shouted.

"Aye-aye!" Halzey shouted back, giving Varr a salute.

Varr shook his head and started to climb down into the gaping pit.

"I think you worded it wrong! You should've told me to stay above you!" She said with a nasty smile.

Varr got the message instantly as Halzey rubbed her stomach. He stepped back up and dashed towards Halzey, grasping her tightly.

"Please, I beg you, don't be the death of me." He said sternly, staring into her eyes.

"Don't worry, captain, I love you too much to do something like that." She replied.

"You better be telling me the d##### truth."

"Come on, big boy!" She shouted, slapping Varr's back.

Varr shook his head.

Varr and Halzey were climbing cautiously down the seemingly never-ending hole of deep despair.

"How long do we have left to go?!" Halzey shouted.

"SHHHHHH! You don't know who.. or what.. could be down here!" Varr loudly whispered.

"Sor-ry…" She replied sassily.

"I can't even see a d### thing in-" Varr's foot tapped the ground as Halzey was complaining.

"Halzey, I think we've made it." Varr whispered.

"THE MINE'S GONNA BLOW!" She shouted; her loud voice echoed through the cavern's stone walls.

"NO!" Varr shouted quickly.

Halzey jumped down.

"I'm just screwing with ya'." She said, following with a taunting smirk.

"God help us..." Varr once again whispered loudly as he laid his palm over his red face.

Halzey chuckled as she crossed her arms.

"You're leading the way, Wind Rider." She said smiling.

"Of course I am!" He quickly snapped back.

Wind Rider was the nickname that Halzey had given him. She did this because Varr had always been speeding across the windy desert hills, and deep down, Varr loved it.

"What the h### is that?" Said Halzey, with a look of shock on her face.

Varr turned and saw a bright, orange flame far into the tunnel that lied before them.

"Stay behind me." Said Varr as he slowly moved forward.

"Don't have to tell me twice." She remarked.

Varr sighed as he continued to pace forward.

"What do you think it- **AEEEEEK!** " Halzey nearly fell into a ditch, as Varr swiftly grabbed her arm tightly.

"Be careful!" He shouted in a whisper.

"Right…" She replied.

As Varr came twelve feet in front of the mysterious flame, he noticed something that struck a cold feeling of fear into his heart. Varr stopped breathing for a second, and in turn, much deeper breathing was heard. Varr then heard Halzey's stomach growl and he instantly knew what was coming.

"Halzey… don't… do it…" He whispered as quietly as possible.

Varr was frozen in fear, staring at massive, white and red teeth that appeared in the light of the orange flame. Varr then heard a sharp tap hit the ground.

"D#####! My trinket!" Halzey shouted as she turned around, and bent towards the ground to search for what she had dropped.

As she did so, a massive ripping sound went off behind Varr, and the flame in front of him blew backward from the atrocious breeze.

"S###..." He whispered.

Halzey turned and looked behind her, saying, "Oh... no…"

The orange flame blew on to a rocky, brown surface of thick scales. Some bits of ash flew into the creature's eyes, and it jumped up and let out a massive roar.

 ***RAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRG***

"Halzey! RUN!" Shouted Varr as Halzey screamed in terror.

Varr shoved Halzey forward, and they both dashed in the darkness as fast as their legs could carry them. The beast blew a fierce blast of orange fire down the cavern, and the creature smashed its way back underneath of the hard rock.

"DON'T LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Varr shouted as he ran in terror, feeling the heat of the oncoming fire.

Halzey foolishly ignored Varr's warning and she tripped over a rock and fell, causing Varr to trample right over her.

"VARR!" She screamed as Varr's feet ran over her.

Tears welled up in Varr's eyes, and he knew that was a sound that would never escape his memory. He couldn't have stopped; **both** of them would have burned to a singe. Varr continued to run, and once he reached the entrance of the cavern once more, he quickly climbed up the side of the pit, and the flames flew right beside him, burning half of his cape off. The massive flame clashed with the side of the pit's walls, which of course, the flame decimated to nothing but meer smoke.

"I'm sorry, Halzey, I'm sorry!" He shouted in a horribly distressed tone; Halzey was gone.

 **The full power of fear struck Halzey like never before; she knew death was lurking around the corner. Not only that, but she felt extremely guilty, as she would have been the reason for Varr's untimely death. Although some may expect her to become angry at Varr, she just could not feel such a thing, she had been unimaginably disrespectful towards him, after all that he had done for her.**

As Halzey prepared for death's terrifying arrival, the stroke of fire singed her backside, however, she was still alive. Varr had mistaken her haunting screech as a sign of her unfortunate death, luckily for both of them, Halzey had not actually died. Once Halzey had realized what had happened, she gasped a multitude of heavy breaths. At the same time, she was in throbbing pain. As Halzey continued to let out screams of pain, Varr realized that she must have survived the close encounter with death itself.

" **AEEEEEEEEEEEK!"** Halzey screamed.

Varr's spirit had suddenly lightened up as if something had jumped inside of his chest.

"Halzey?!" He shouted down the gaping tunnel.

"HELP.." She took a swift breath, "me!"

"Don't worry! I'm on my way!" Shouted Varr as he jumped to the ground.

Once again, Varr warily paced through the deep, dark tunnel. He had realized that he was now experiencing some minor illusions, as he could make out what would seem to be ghastly skulls mysteriously forming around him.

"Halzey! Give me another sign!" Varr shouted through the darkness.

 ***RIPPPP***

"For God's sake…" He mumbled.

The sound came a few feet in front of him.

"Here, grab my hand." Varr bent over, extending his hand out.

Halzey clutched his palm and made her way up. She quickly grabbed Varr tightly and kissed him upon the lips.

"I'm sorry Varr, I'm so sorry…" She whispered in his ear.

"It's fine… Don't scare me like that again." He replied.

"I'll try not too."

"Stay close." Whispered Varr.

They continued their long journey down the seemingly ever-extending tunnel.

"ACK!" Varr screamed as the side of a jagged rock nailed his forehead.

Varr fell back into Halzey's arms and she pushed him back up.

"It seems that the walls are getting smaller as we continue…" He said, rubbing his forehead.

"Right…" She replied softly.

"I hope this alludes to our destination." Said Varr as he walked around the jagged rock.

As the hole continued to grow smaller, they eventually had to crawl. After some crawling, Varr and Halzey were eventually able to stand up, and they had made their way into a sanctuary with bright, colorful crystals.

"My God…" Mumbled Varr "It's a cavern overflowing with Kyber crystals."

"You mean the material that was used to power the weapons of the ancient Jedi?"

"Exactly."

Varr ran towards one of the large, blue crystals.

"Do you know what this means?" He asked, moving his palms across the surface of the majestic crystal.

"That we can make lightsabers? Do you even know how to do that?" Asked Halzey as she lied down against the cavern's walls.

"I believe I do, I've done many studies on the weapon, and I've gathered a multitude of data." Varr pulled out a dagger from his case.

"This'll do." He said as he began to chip a small chunk away from the massive crystal.

He continued to jab and slice until a small piece dropped to the ground. The inside of the crystal was extremely bright; the human eye would not dare to look upon it.

"It's beautiful…" Halzey whispered.

"You're darn right it is…" Quietly replied Varr, as he was too astonished to be aware of his surroundings.

"The only problem is that I need a hilt." Said Varr as he snapped out of his gaze.

"Do you think somebody else could've left some equipment down here?" Asked Halzey as she glanced upwards, knocking the ash out of her hair.

"Genius! It is very likely that a lone chap was eaten alive deep into the caverns, and that lone chap may have left a hilt for us…" Shouted Varr, filled with excitement.

"Told ya' I wasn't good for nothin'." Said Halzey.

She extended her hand out and Varr quickly pulled her up.

"I have clearly underestimated you." He said with a smirk.

"D### right." She replied with a smile as she pulled up her leather pants.

Varr couldn't help but stare, he was drawn by his human nature, the very thing that destroys so many of us. In fact, it was human nature that led to the very demise of the Second Order…

Varr traveled through the halls of the astounding crystals, bringing awe to both of them. As they continued to walk, they came across a downwards slide of rock, leading into a large ditch. Varr and Halzey slid their way down the cold rocks of the cavern. Once they had arrived, Varr set his eyes on a nearby working bench.

"Thank the Creator!" He shouted.

Varr quickly stood up and ran towards the black, dusty workbench. He blew off some dust and found an old hilt which rested upon the surface of the workbench. On the hilt, two letters were carved in.

"S.. N.." Varr read.

It seemed that the hilt's owner had been interrupted during his carving, as what had seemed to be an 'O' had been carved unfinished upon the hilt.

"I can't help but wonder… what could have happened to the author?" Varr asked as he looked towards Halzey.

"I'd rather not find out." She replied.

Varr slid the tiny crystal into the hilt, and he pressed the dusty button to activate the weapon. As he tapped it, a blue blade arose from the relatively small hole on the top of the ancient hilt, chipping the wall of the cavern.

"Magnificent…" Said Varr as tears filled in his eyes.

As Varr stared deep into the blue saber, a long, black worm-like object came out from the crack of a rock. It was heading right towards Varr.

"Um… Varr…" Said Halzey as she slowly scooted backward.

"Ye.. ah.. **ACK!** " The mysterious 'creature' grabbed Varr tightly around the stomach, and with much haste, yanked him to the back of the ditch.

The lightsaber he had been holding flew from his grip once the creature had grabbed him, and he was left defenseless.

"Halzey! Grab the lightsaber!" He shouted as he struggled to make his way out from the grip of the worm-like creature. Little did Varr know, that was not a living organism, that was a creatures' **tongue**.

Halzey slowly got up and hobbled towards the deactivated hilt.

"How do I activate this thing?!" She shouted.

"JUST PRESS THE D### BUTTON!" He shouted furiously.

The walls behind him began to rip open, something massive was pushing them apart.

"WHAT THE- HURRY UP!" Shouted Varr as he quickly glanced back.

Halzey activated the weapon and quickly paced towards the long tongue. She then raised her arms up high and sliced the tongue in two. The large creature behind Varr made a loud screeching noise and crawled back down, deep into the walls of the cavern.

"What in the h### was that?!" Shouted Varr, taking the activated weapon from Halzey's hands.

Varr deactivated the weapon, and Halzey held him tightly.

"Are you glad you brought me on your little quest now?" She asked softly.

"First of all, I did not bring you, you brought yourself. And second, this quest is not a little one." He replied, holding Halzey's head.

"Yadda yadda yadda…" She murmured as she buried her head into Varr's chest.

They stood for thirty seconds, and then Varr said, "Alright, let's get the h### out of here."

"Lead the way, wind rider." She replied with a smirk, raising her head from Varr's chest.

Varr kissed Halzey, and he then he began walking.

"Was that the treasure?" Varr asked in a confused tone "Not what I was expecting…"

"How do you think I feel? I get **nothing**!" She shouted sarcastically.

"You're wrong, you got your back burned." He replied playfully.

Halzey went to kick Varr, but he moved the blade in front of her thigh.

A terrified expression formed on her face, and her eyes looked up at Varr.

"Just screwing with ya'." He remarked as he deactivated the blade.

Halzey chuckled in relief, "Yeah…"

Varr and Halzey began climbing out of the ditch.

"You should've got in front of me." Said Halzey.

"Move, move, move…" Mumbled Varr as he shoved Halzey through the ditch.

"Drop the hilt!" Shouted a man in the far distance, aiming his DLT-29 at Varr's chest.

"Blast…" Varr whispered as he dropped the hilt upon the ground.

The tall man, covered in black robes, marked with red skulls, slowly paced towards Varr.

"What do we do?!" Halzey began to panic.

It was the _Brazzon Brigade_ , they had come for the same treasure that Varr had.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't our old friend Halzey, and what looks like a new friend…" Said the figure with a smile.

He bent over and picked up the hilt of the saber.

"Finally, the _Hilt of the Ancients_. Did you know that this old hilt here is over two thousand years old? It's perhaps one of the most famous ancient artifacts of all time." Said the man.

"Ah! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Captain Cardavosa, leader of the _Brazzon Brigade_." Said the man, reaching his palm out towards Varr.

"I'm not shaking your hand you filthy beast!" Varr shouted as he slapped Cardavosa's hand away.

The four men standing to the sides of Varr aimed their blasters towards his head.

The captain chuckled.

"I see you're a man of strong emotions. May I ask of your name?"

"Go to Hell." Varr replied.

Once again, Cardavosa chuckled.

"Alright then, I'll ask your girlfriend here." Said Cardavosa with a smile.

The captain knocked Halzey to the ground and aimed his blaster towards her head.

"What's your partner's name?" He asked sternly.

"Varr! His name is Varr…" She looked towards Varr's eyes as she said his name.

"I see you practically rely on, Varr, for nearly everything! Laughable…" He remarked.

"Unfortunately, Varr, I'm going to have to blow you to bits, and then slaughter your useless slime of a girlfriend."

"You shall **NOT** do such a thing!" He shouted.

Captain Cardavosa let out a loud laugh.

"Try and stop me, peasant scum." Said the captain with a sinister smile.

Varr grew extremely angry and clenched his fists. As if his emotions took control of his body, he pulled the hilt to his grip, activating the blade instantly. Instantaneously, he sliced the bright, blue saber up the captain's chest and face, knocking him to the ground, close to death. He quickly dashed to his left and sliced two of the mercenaries in half, causing their bodies to smoke wildly. He swiftly turned as the remaining two mercenaries fired their blasters at Varr. He deflected a multitude of the bolts, one of them flying into one of the mercenaries' heart. The last member of the brigade continued to fire his DR-85 Heavy Blaster Rifle at Varr's head, but he was able to deflect the oncoming bolts. Suddenly, a bolt pierced the top of his shoulder, causing him to shriek and stumble back. He then regained his fortitude, focused in on the mercenary, and deflected the last bolt (before the weapon overheated) into the mercenary's face, blowing his head off completely. Varr turned towards Halzey and deactivated his weapon.

"Yet again, you continue to impress me." Said Halzey as she caught her breath.

"I didn't know I had that in me..." He replied as he once again gave her his hand.

After Varr pulled her up, Halzey kissed Varr upon his lips.

"Grand Admiral!"

"What information do you have for me, Commander Osteen?"

"Third Order spies have informed me that there are small Resistance factions hiding on the isolated planet of Danvor. The spies tell me they're up to no good."

"What are they up to then?"

"The spies informed me that they are conspiring a plot against us."

"I see."

"Shall we take action?"

"Possibly."

"Possibly?"

"That is what I said."

"But Grand Admiral, why possibly?"

"They could be drawing us into a trap."

"Our spies?"

"No, Commander Osteen, the Resistance members taking cover on Danvor."

"That may be true. However, my gut is telling me otherwise."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Commander Osteen, the Third Order fleet does not get its orders from some hooligan's gut feelings."

"My gut is never wrong, Grand Admiral."

"Surely it has been, **or it will be**."

Commander Osteen chuckled.

"Grand Admiral, I insist to the highest degree that you warn the Supreme Leader of this."

"Alert the Supreme Leader? For something as minuscule as this?"

"Well… yes."

The Grand Admiral pondered for a while.

"I will alert the Supreme Leader, although I will advise him to send a small squad of TIE's to Danvor, not a large fleet."

"I full-heartedly agree, Grand Admiral."

Commander Osteen paced to the back of the control room.

"Supreme Leader, this is Grand Admiral Mattingly, reporting with an important message." Said the Grand Admiral over the intercom.

"I am listening…" Replied the Supreme Leader.

"Commander Osteen has informed me that Third Order spies have located small factions of Resistance members on the planet of Danvor."

"Danvor…"

"Correct, Danvor, Supreme Leader."

The Supreme Leader thought back many years ago, one would say to a rather **ancient** time, as the Supreme Leader was quite old.

"I see…"

"If you decide to take action, Supreme Leader, I personally advise you to deploy a small squad of TIE's, rather than a large fleet."

"I sense something quite treacherous awaiting us… Transport the _Supremacy III_ to Danvor."

"The _Supremacy III_?!"

"Post haste, Grand Admiral."

"As you wish, Supreme Leader."

"The entire flagship?!" Shouted Commander Osteen from the back.

"Do not question the Supreme Leader's orders." Replied Mattingly.

"My apologies, Grand Admiral."

Miles from Varr's small hut, a small gathering of Resistance members were chatting around a table, which lied underneath of red cloth covering.

"Here's the plan: Once the Third Order has fallen for our trap, the Resistance fleet will attack them, and rescue Queen Aliceea." Said the women in charge.

"What if we can not defeat them?" Asked a senator.

"Then we will make a quick extraction."

"Right."

Out of hyperspace came the _Supremacy III_. Rebel Leader Bailey, as she was formally known by the Galaxy, stepped out from under the red cloth, and stared upwards at the massive flagship.

"What the fu-" Rebel Leader Bailey was interrupted by a Resistance senator.

"WE'RE DOOMED! WE'RE DOOMED!"

The crowd of senators grew nervous and began to quarrel fiercely.

"There's no hope left! Leader Bailey herself has led the Resistance to its certain demise!"

"SILENCE!" Rebel Leader Bailey interrupted their consistent quarreling.

"You fool! You have led us-" ***POW***

Rebel Leader Bailey had fired a blaster bolt into Senator Marvon's heart with her G-12 Blaster Pistol.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you. While that huge-a## ship is distracted by our oncoming fleet, I'll pilot my _Cloak VII_ into the flagship, and from there I'll progress."

"You will never make it!" Shouted a senator.

"They'll never be able to detect my cloaking device. It'll be fine... I promise."

"You better hope so…" Replied a senator.

"Rebellions are built on hope."

"Oh please! That's overused!" Shouted back a senator.

Rebel Leader Bailey smiled and hopped into her starfighter, awaiting the Resistance fleet's arrival.

"DEPLOY THE FLEET!" Shouted Admiral Valdora.

TIE Fighters, TIE Interceptors, TIE Bombers, TIE Strikers, and even TIE Obliterators (TIE Bombers with four artillery containers) flew out from the _Supremacy III's_ main hangar. At that moment, the Resistance fleet flew in from hyperspace and opened attack on the Third Order's TIEs. The Supreme Leader knew a surprise attack was awaiting the Third Order, so he brought his most powerful flagship, the _Supremacy III_. It possessed an estimate of 128,000 thousand highly advanced turbo laser cannons, and it was also heavily armored.

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE! BAILEY HAS LEFT US FOR DEAD!" ***BOOM***

A TIE Obliterator launched an Ion Torpedo onto the Resistance senators' 'tent'.

"D#####..." Mumbled Rebel Leader Bailey, as she looked down upon the large hole in the ground, created by the TIE Obliterator's Ion Blast.

"What in the h### was that?!" Shouted Varr, down in the caverns filled with massive Kyber Crystals.

"I'd rather not find out…" Replied Halzey.

"S###." Murmured Varr as he dashed through the maze of Kyber, Halzey quickly following behind him.

The sounds of even more Ion Torpedos landing upon the surface of Danvor was continuously heard by Varr and Halzey.

 ***BOOM* *crumble crumble crumble***

"THE CAVE IS COLLAPSING!" Shouted Varr in a terrified tone.

The two dashed through the dark tunnel, not looking at all where they were going.

"D#####, d#####, d#####, d#####..." Halzey continuously shouted as she ran through the collapsing tunnel.

Once Varr and Halzey made it back to the entrance of the Pit of Mysteries, they quickly climbed back up the cavern's intimidating wall.

"We're not gonna make it… we're not gonna make it!" Mumbled Halzey repeatedly, as tears rushed down from her eyes.

"YES WE ARE!" Shouted back Varr.

Halzey then heard something growling behind her; the beast was back.

"Um... Varr?!" Shouted Halzey.

"Yes?!" Shouted back Varr.

"There's something behind me!" She screamed.

The creature slowly made its way up the wall, snapping and slashing at Halzey. After several failed attempts, the creature burrowed into the wall and swiftly dug through the rubble. The creature surprise attacked and jumped out from the wall directly above Halzey, causing her to slip down, only catching on with her left hand. The creature itself fell back down into the pit and was then nailed with heavy stones.

"VARR!" Halzey screeched in terror.

Varr reached his hand down as far as possible but to no avail. Halzey began to cry louder than before has small rocks pelted her forehead.

"Come on…" Varr whispered through his grunting.

Varr focused strongly on Halzey, as he continued to reach out his palm for her's. At that moment, Halzey slowly ascended upwards, and she clenched Varr's sweaty hand.

"WHAT THE H###?!" She shouted out of confusion.

"Climb now, talk later!" Varr shouted back.

"Agreed!" Shouted Halzey as she clutched back on to the cavern's wall.

Once the two made it out of the pit, they were extremely relieved.

"THANK THE CREATOR!" Shouted Varr.

"WATCH OUT!" Screamed Halzey as she grabbed Varr's hand and dashed forward.

A TIE Bomber had been knocked out of the sky by a Resistance X-Wing fighter, and it was heading right towards the Pit of Mysteries.

 ***BOOM***

The explosion sent Varr and Halzey flying forward, pelting their faces into the cold sand. Varr's speeder flew right over his own head, nearly decapitating him.

"Holy s###!" He shouted as his speeder crashed into the ground.

Halzey's speeder spun beside her and she jumped on.

"Come on!" She shouted through the sounds of blasters and the howling wind.

"Where do we go?!" Shouted back Varr.

"Away from the action!" She shouted back, smashing the 'go' pedal on her speeder bike.

"Blast…" Varr mumbled as he climbed back onto his speeder.

Varr slammed the pedal and followed Halzey through the pounding wind, catching up to her quickly, as his bike was a better model. Varr looked behind him and saw two TIE Strikers chasing after him and Halzey.

"Halzey! Behind you!" He shouted.

Halzey glanced back and saw the Strikers hunting them down.

"HOLY SH-" Halzey's voice was cut off by the TIE Striker's pelting blasts.

They continued to miss the maneuverable speeders' several times, until the closest Striker pilot fired his laser cannon at Halzey, landing right behind her speeder. The blast sent her speeder flying forward, spinning wildly out of control.

"Halzey!" Screamed Varr as he followed Halzey's unruly speeder, which then flew into his wooden hut.

At that moment, a TIE Obliterator came out of nowhere and launched an Ion Torpedo at Varr's hut, destroying everything, including Halzey.

"FU-" Varr was sent flying through the sky because of the massive blast, and his speeder rammed the TIE Striker, which was responsible for Halzey's death, right into the cockpit, killing the pilot and destroying the Striker.

Varr thumped into the unwelcoming sand, knocking him out of conscience.

 **Wind Rider… Wind Rider…** TIE Fighter!"

Varr quickly awoke to the sound of a TIE Fighter zooming above his lifeless body. He then looked over to his broken-down speeder, which was sticking out of the ground halfway after being covered with sand. Varr quickly arose and dashed towards his speeder, pushing it out from the sand that covered it. Despite the front of the bike being broke off, the engines were still operative, so Varr mounted his bike and lowered his right foot on the pedal. As he sped across the freezing night of Danvor, he found himself growing weary as the extremely cold temperature was messing with his mind. He was flying off into nothingness, all the eye could see was sand, just sand. All he had accompanying him was his ancient lightsaber and trusty speeder bike, nothing else. Varr then became tired, and his eyes would close, and then quickly open, over and over again. But then, in the midst of his tiredness, he saw a tall figure with golden robes through his half-shut eyelids.

"What the…" He whispered.

Suddenly, he felt a strong force knock him forward, sending his speeder bike crashing along the sands of the desert. He looked upwards and saw a pale, scarred face. The figure motioned his hand, which had a black obsidian ring resting upon his ring finger, towards his face. The figure then said softly,

"You shall travel towards the flagship…"

The crystal sparked, and Varr stared as it did so. As the figure's hand moved towards his left, Varr's head moved towards his right. A TIE Interceptor lied in a pile of freezing sand, one of its solar panels damaged, a result from a dogfight with an A-Wing. Varr stood up and walked towards the Interceptor. The pilot must have departed from his fighter, as the cockpit was empty. Varr climbed in and closed the cockpit door. As if he was in some sort of hypnotic trance, Varr hit the Interceptor's pedal and piloted the starfighter towards the _Supremacy III_. The figure that had commanded Varr to do so had disappeared, leaving the planet of Danvor **completely** isolated.

Varr's TIE Interceptor flew into the _Supremacy III's_ main hangar.

Back in the Supreme Leader's throne room, the Supreme Leader himself sensed his arrival.

"Lord Ridor."

"Yes, my master?"

"A TIE Interceptor has arrived at the main hangar. Bring the pilot… to me."

"As you wish, my master."

Lord Ridor departed the throne room and made his way towards the main hangar. He struck fear into everyone he passed; Ridor was a force to be reckoned with, everyone on board knew that. Once Lord Ridor arrived at the main hangar, Commander Phaedra was nearing an inspection of the stray Interceptor.

"Commander Phaedra." Ridor's voice startled the commander.

"Lord Ridor!" She shouted as she fell to her knees.

"The Supreme Leader has given me the order to bring this TIE Interceptor's pilot to his throne room."

"He is of much importance, I assume?"

Ridor turned towards Phaedra, "Assumptions make fools of all of us."

"Of course, Lord Ridor, my apologies."

Ridor turned away. Using the power of the Force, he pulled the cockpit door open. Varr had mysterious been knocked out after the trance had ceased.

"Scavenger…" He mumbled softly.

He Force Pulled Varr into his clutch; Phaedra stared in awe. Ridor then carried Varr to the Supreme Leader's throne room, even he himself was not sure of what was about to happen…

"I sense great power in him…"

 _ **Follow on Instagram:**_ __ _ **riseofthethirdorderoffical**_


	5. The Supreme Leader

**Division IV: The Supreme Leader**

The Supreme Leader, perhaps the most mysterious figure in the entire galaxy. He had been alive well over 2,000 years. After the fall of the Second Order, the wise Supreme Leader slowly regained the 'Galactic Empire' back to its former glory, its new name being the Third Order. The Second Order had fallen because of its leader: Supreme Commander Vaxol. Vaxol had his eyes set on the Resistance's leader at the time, Karis Bailey. Essentially, Bailey led him into a trap, and the Second Order was crushed. During the Second Order, the Supreme Leader of a past empire had secretly been rebuilding a powerful army. The Supreme Leader had manipulated Vaxol to start the Second Order, for the simple reason that Snoke could secretly build up his own empire during that time. Also with the hope in mind that Vaxol would additionally weaken the Resistance. The Supreme Leader had learned from many fallen empires and exactly why they had fallen. Vaxol relied primarily on ground bases, the Supreme Leader, however, now primarily relies on massive flagships; the majority of the Third Order is airborne. Although there are still some Third Order ground bases, the Supreme Leader learned that he needed to keep the empire in a mobile state, the only way he could do this was to have a large fleet of massive flagships. The Third Order's main flagship, the _Supremacy III_ , was essentially an upgraded version of the original _Supremacy_. Of course, Supreme Commander Vaxol's flagship was the _Supremacy II_ , but that was destroyed after Vaxol fell for Rebel Leader Bailey's trap. Under the Supreme Leader's rule, the Third Order had been extremely successful, and the Resistance was finally falling apart. Rebel Leader Bailey, however, had a plan to rescue Queen Aliceea from the _Supremacy III_. Little did Bailey know how massive the _Supremacy III_ truly was; it was the largest flagship to ever exist in the galaxy. Unfortunately for Bailey, her plan was about to fail…

Rebel Leader Bailey locked the _Cloak VII_ to the side of the _Supremacy III_. She expected that if she entered the massive flagship while in her starfighter, she would be detected by their acute sensors. She opened the hatch on the _Cloak VII_ and climbed out. She pulled out two hyper magnets, which would attach to the side of the _Supremacy III_. She began to pull herself to the main hangar, stretching her arms far each time. The wind blew furiously through the dark blue sky, and she was nervous that it might blow her off. Around her, Resistance starfighters clashed with the Third Order's intimidating fleet. One TIE Fighter flew past her, sending a shock through her spine.

"My God!" She shouted.

Another TIE Fighter had crashed onto the side of the _Supremacy III_ , causing one of Karis's hyper magnets to fall off from the flagship.

"S###!" She screamed as ash flew in her hair.

Pieces of the TIE Fighter fell down towards Bailey, but luckily for her, the chunks fell by her sides and behind her, just barely missing the Rebel Leader. Karis was just a few feet away from the _Supremacy III_ 's main hangar, and so she began to swing her body side to side while hanging on to the remaining hyper magnet. Karis let loose of the hyper magnet as she swung left, and she had just barely caught on to the entrance of the main hangar. She pulled herself up, and silently crawled underneath of the stationed TIEs. She maneuvered carefully through the fleet of TIE's, trying her best not to be seen, or heard. The main hangar was commonly guarded by Elite Third Order Patrol Troopers. They wore bronze armor and were armed with DX-3 Baton Staffs and heavy shields. Her heart beat wildly as she slowly moved her arms and legs around the TIE's, being heedful to not bang her head on the TIE's solar panels. Once she moved away from the inactive TIE's, Karis began to dash softly, but then she tripped over a piece of metal. She fell to the ground, creating a small stir of noise. The Elite Patrol Troopers instantly looked over, but they saw nothing.

"Troopers! Stand on guard!" Shouted Commander Phaedra, marching towards the location of the tentative sound.

Bailey began to pray softly, hoping that none of the troopers would find her. At that dreadful moment, Commander Phaedra aimed her powerful G-89 Heavy Blaster Rifle at Bailey's head.

"Blast!" She loudly whispered.

"Guards! Take her away!" Shouted Phaedra.

"Ah, and yes. If she tries to escape, execute Order 43." Continued Phaedra in a crafty tone.

"For God's sake…" Bailey mumbled.

The Elite Patrol Troopers yanked Karis from the floor abruptly, and 'escorted' her to cell number fifteen.

"Don't try anything stupid, lady." Said one of the troopers as they chucked her into the cold cell.

Bailey gave him a rude stare as the troopers shut the cell's door.

"D#####, I've failed…" She said as she began to weep.

Varr awoke to the intimidating helmet of Lord Ridor. His pupils widened as he attempted to shriek in terror, but Ridor's grip was so tight he could hardly do so.

"Scavenger scum." Mumbled Ridor.

The distorted voice that Lord Ridor's helmet had emitted was quite terrifying to Varr, he had never heard anything like it.

"Welcome back, Lord Ridor." Said the Purge Trooper guards with a bow.

Lord Ridor entered the throne room, dropping Varr to the ground. He looked up to see large red banners, resting on the walls all around the throne room. He noticed the guards with red armor lined up in a professional fashion, they almost seemed robot-like. He then looked over at the throne itself, a quite impressive throne at that. It was rather large and acquired the colors of black, red, and gold. But upon the throne was a figure that he recognized quite quickly, it was the tall, slim, and scarred figure that appeared to him on Danvor. He also remembered the antique gold robes that the figure had, and of course, the figure was wearing those same exact robes. Upon his index finger was an old, black crystal, that Varr had also just recognized. Varr thought that it could have been kyber, but surely it was not. The figure's eyes were fear-striking, a detail that he had not noticed before. The figure that he was gaping at was none other than the Supreme Leader himself, Supreme Leader Evandor **Snoke** to be exact.

"Young Varr…" Said the Supreme Leader.

"Who… who are you? And how do you know who I am?" Asked Varr, trembling.

"I am the Supreme Leader of the Third Order, and I know you by your father's name."

"My father?" Varr was puzzled by what Snoke had just told him.

"Yes… Your father, who was known as Commander Dynal, was a high-ranking member of the Second Order. Dynal was highly intelligent, in fact, he could sense what was about to happen in a battle. He even foresaw the fall of the Second Order, and because of that, I had my suspicions set that there was more to him than meets the eye."

The Supreme Leader continued "After his… unfortunate death… I tested his body for midichlorians, and not to my surprise, he had a relatively high midichlorian count. Of course, it was only high enough to allow him to use abstract Force abilities. However, it is quite possible that your count may be high enough for you to harness concrete Force abilities, in fact, I sense that may be true…"

Snoke stared hauntingly into Varr's eyes, and he began to feel as if something was intruding his mind.

"I can feel it…" Snoke mumbled, "Come here, child."

Snoke used the Force to pull Varr towards him, but he did it without even lifting a single hand. Snoke was unimaginably powerful in the Force, most could only dream to be as powerful as he was. Varr's face was pulled directly in front of Snoke's. His eyes turned to a shade of light blue, quite brightening it was indeed. It was as if Snoke's eyes were scanners of some sort. The truth was that Snoke was counting Varr's midichlorians. Snoke's eyes went back to their previous shade, and Varr was dropped to the ground. A look of shock went over Snoke's face.

"It is much higher than I expected… a total of 21,000." Said Snoke.

Darth Ridor looked over at the Supreme Leader, he himself was also in deep shock.

"Impossible…" Ridor mumbled very softly.

Ridor himself had an impressive count of 23,000 midichlorians.

"There must be a mistake in my calculations, there is just no way…" Continued Snoke.

"Why, young Varr, I am quite impressed." Said Snoke, scratching his deformed, wrinkly chin.

"Guards!"Shouted Snoke.

The two Purge Troopers guarding the door entered Snoke's throne room immediately.

"Yes, Supreme Leader?" They asked simultaneously with a bow.

"Bring me Queen Aliceea, and all of the other Rebel Leaders that we have captured." Replied Snoke in a stern tone.

"It shall be done, Supreme Leader." They replied.

"My faithful apprentice, it is time for an… **execution**." Said Snoke with a sinister smile.

"Of course, my master." Replied Ridor lifelessly.

The Purge Troopers returned with five Rebel Leaders. The group included Commander Byson, Sergeant Davis, Admiral Starge, Grand General Shaden, and the just recently captured Rebel Leader Bailey. Behind them followed Queen Aliceea, leader of the Resistance. Varr stared at the queen, as she was quite the sight. Aliceea was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he just could not stop gaping.

"Line the five leaders up here! Let the queen watch with us…" Said Snoke, his smile grew wider.

The Purge Troopers lined the Rebel Leaders up to the left of Lord Ridor.

"Lord Ridor, execute them **now**." Said the Supreme Leader, folding his hands.

"With pleasure, my wise master." Replied Ridor.

The mighty Sith activated his two red blades.

"NO!" Shouted Queen Aliceea, struggling to escape from the Purge Trooper's strong grasp.

The Supreme Leader chuckled as Darth Ridor threw his weapon at the Rebel Leader's necks, decapitating them all. The saber then returned to his grip, and Lord Ridor deactivated the two blades.

"BAILEY!" Once again shouted the queen as she began to weep loudly.

Karis Bailey was a long-time friend of the queen's. Truth be told, she could care less about the other Resistance members, but she cared deeply for Bailey.

Varr covered his face, as he did not want to witness their deaths. He kept silent, as not to disturb Supreme Leader Snoke.

"Queen Aliceea, I deeply hope that you enjoyed our much-needed execution." Said Snoke, still smiling in result of the Rebel Leader's deaths.

"B######! BURN IN H###!" Shouted the queen through her heavy tears.

"She is a feisty one, is she not Lord Ridor?" Said Snoke.

"Let me destroy this Rebel filth immediately!" Shouted Ridor as he activated his weapon.

"Patience, Lord Ridor, the time shall come." Replied Snoke.

Ridor deactivated his weapon.

"My apologies, Supreme Leader." Lord Ridor gave a bow out of respect.

As Varr stared at the queen, he noticed that she began to float off of the ground.

"Now, Queen Aliceea, we have some unfinished duties" Snoke smiled as he pulled Aliceea to his presence.

"There was no duty to start with!" Shouted back the queen.

Snoke chuckled.

"I see you have your subspace transceiver with you."

"Why do you need it?!"

"You are going to surrender your armies to the **might** of the Third Order."

"I will NEVER do such a-" Snoke moved his palm across her face.

Suddenly, Queen Aliceea went into a hypnotic trance, the same trance that Varr had experienced. Against her own will, she called Lead Commander Corvin, who was currently in charge of the Resistance base on Ravardos, not to be confused with Vardos.

"Yes, my queen?" Said the Lead Commander with a bow.

"I report to you that all of the Resistance will be surrendering to the Third Order." Replied Queen Aliceea.

It was actually Supreme Leader Snoke who was placing the words into her mouth.

"What?! You have got to be kidding! Tell me you are not being serious!" Shouted Corvin.

"I am always serious, my words are final. Surrender your armies without hesitation."

Lead Commander Corvin was quite angered by this, he had his suspicions that Queen Aliceea did not fit her role, but he did not know that it was this bad.

"Your words are final?!" He shouted.

"YES!" Shouted back Aliceea.

"As you insist, Queen Aliceea."

Corvin departed from the transmission and surrendered the Resistance to the Iron Fist of the mighty Third Order. Queen Aliceea fell to the ground unconscious, directly in front of Varr. Varr moved his hands through her braided, blonde hair, it reeked of the most expensive perfume in all of the galaxy: Avallen.

"Lord Ridor! Execute her now!" Shouted the Supreme Leader.

"With great pleasure, mighty Supreme Leader." Ridor replied.

Darth Ridor eagerly marched forward; he enjoyed slaughtering Rebel scum. He raised his lightsaber to his right shoulder, like a baseball player readying to bat, and activated the top red blade. Then-

Varr jolted up immediately, activating his blue blade, and clashing it with Ridor's.

"I can not let you kill her!" Varr shouted, staring into Ridor's helmet eyepieces.

"FOOL!" Ridor shouted back.

He Force pushed Varr across the room and went to slice at Queen Aliceea's neck once more, but Snoke deactivated Ridor's blade, causing his swing to be a failure.

"What the-" Ridor mumbled, glancing down at his deactivated hilt.

Snoke cut him off, "I see Varr may possess feelings for Queen Aliceea… Yes… I feel it…"

Ridor looked back at Snoke.

"I sense **great** anger in you, Lord Ridor." Said Snoke with a smile.

Ridor tightened his grip on the hilt.

"We must keep the queen alive, we need something, or in this case, someone, to motivate young Varr."

"As you wish, my master." Replied Ridor with a bow. He went back to his spot beside Snoke's throne.

Snoke looked over to Varr, who was laying on the floor filled with anger. Snoke used the Force to pull Varr's lightsaber to his grip.

"I thought I recognized this hilt… the one I crafted on Danvor…" Said Snoke as he stared at the ancient hilt.

Varr was filled with shock to hear what Snoke had just said.

"Unfortunately, I was cut short by the tongue of a Vargonathos, and I had to flee out of the caverns. You were lucky to have **another** person in there with you." Said Snoke, finishing with a smile.

Snoke quickly thrust the hilt back into Varr's clutch. Varr was angered by Snoke's remark, he felt that Snoke was responsible for Halzey's death at that very moment. Varr quickly stood up and dashed towards Supreme Leader Snoke with his lightsaber activated; he planned to kill him. Snoke launched a blast of Force Lighting onto the floor, deflecting off into Varr's chest, sending him flying to the back of the room once again.

" **AEEEEEEEEEK!"** Varr shouted as he flew across the throne room.

"Unfortunately, Lord Ridor, some may never learn from their **foolish** mistakes…" Mumbled Snoke.

"GUARDS!" Shouted Snoke.

The two Purge Trooper guards entered the throne room.

"We are awaiting orders, Supreme Leader." They said simultaneously.

"'Escort' Queen Aliceea to cell number five." Replied Snoke.

"It will be done, my lord." They replied.

Queen Aliceea had remained unconscious, and she was unaware of everything that had just happened, including Varr's heroic deed. The Purge Troopers then grabbed Queen Aliceea and dragged her out of the room.

Varr stared at the queen until the doors closed in front of him.

"Now, young Varr, although I almost had second thoughts… you will be staying in one of our most high-quality rooms: Room five o' one." Said Snoke.

Room 501 was one of the fanciest rooms on board the _Supremacy III_. It was created to pay respect to the 501st Legion of Clone Troopers, the same legion who marched with Anakin Skywalker through the Jedi Temple…

"Lord Ridor, escort him immediately."

"Yes, my lord."

Darth Ridor walked over to Varr, who was still panting rather heavily.

"Do not attempt anything that will get you killed." Said Ridor.

His voice sent chills down Varr's spine.

"Of course…" Varr whispered.

Ridor exited the room and Varr followed.

They walked down many long hallways (which almost felt like a maze) until they finally reached a spacious library. It had rows of ancient books resting upon shelves, but most importantly, it hid a special room within its walls. Lord Ridor used the Force to pull a tall bookshelf to the side, and behind it was a long hallway. Ridor and Varr walked along the red carpet below their feet, and resting in the walls beside their heads, behind glass, lied the helmets of every Clone Trooper legion that fought during the time of the _Clone Wars_. Varr glanced at every last one of them, he was quite interested in learning about the seemingly ancient past. When they reached the large door, a door made of syvun (rare mineral), Darth Ridor entered in a code. Once he pressed "affirm", the door slowly slid open.

"The code is eight, two, five, six." Said Ridor, "Don't forget it."

"I won't forget." Replied Varr, as he pondered about what the numbers could possibly represent.

Varr entered the beautiful, antique room with a smile upon his face. Statues of the 501st Legion, which were made of diamond, and a statue of Darth Vader himself stood in the room. Vader's statue was a bright, red mineral, known as rubicon, similar to ruby. The walls were a mid-tone shade of blue, and the tiles which made up the room's floor were colored red and gold.

"You are only allowed to leave this room once the Supreme Leader declares it." Said Ridor, meeting his arms together across his chest.

"I won't have a problem with that…" Mumbled Varr as he ran to a large, bouncy blue and white bed.

Ridor growled, and then exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"Finally! A life of luxury!" Shouted Varr as he stretched his arms behind his head, which rested on a soft, comfy pillow.

Queen Aliceea was tossed into the uninviting cell.

"D###!" She shouted as she hit the ground.

She awoke from her unconsciousness once she had pelted to the cold ground. The door in front of her shut abruptly, causing her to jump from being startled.

"S###." She mumbled.

Her stomach growled, and she looked next to her at an old, stone toilet, that lacked the common ability to flush.

She face-palmed angrily and screamed out of distress, as she had been used to an opulent lifestyle.

"I'm just going to hold it in… I shall NOT use such an uncivilized throne." Thought the queen to herself.

A disheveled rat ran beside her arm, and let out a loud squeak.

"BLAST!" She shouted, "Get this disgusting creature away from my presence!"

No one answered.

"I SAID get this disgusting creature away from my presence! NOW!" She shouted once more, but to no avail.

The rat proceeded to let droplets out onto the floor.

"What is that **horrendous** smell?!" She thought to herself.

Aliceea looked to the side of her and saw what the rat had left behind.

"INSULTING!" She shrieked.

"What the h### is going on back there?" Asked a Riot Control Stormtrooper.

"Don't ask me." Replied the other.

"F###. I'm never gonna get out of here…" The queen began to weep softly.

Although she was a beautiful sight, she used quite vulgar language, something you would not expect from a queen. She was spoiled, and the Supreme Leader knew it.

The Resistance had surrendered to the Third Order; the galaxy truly had no hope left. Had Snoke finally succeeded? Well, not quite yet. The Third Order could not rest until every last Resistance member was hunted down and killed, and Snoke had the perfect plan for getting that job done with ease-

The _STE-44_.

"My sister… she is out there."

 _ **Follow on**_ _ ****_ _ **Instagram**_ _ **:**_ __ _ **riseofthethirdorderofficial**_


	6. Training Under the Grand Master

**Division V: Training Under the Grand Master**

The Unknown Regions. One of the least explored areas in all of the galaxy. A multitude of terrifying tales had originated from the Unknown Regions, barely any traveler dared to approach it. One of the most horrifying legends of the Unknown Regions, for pilots at least, was the _Legend of the Habokabaj_. The Habokabaj is a massive creature, it had a size twice as large as the _Supremacy III_. It had possessed two, massive front fangs, and had over 3,463 smaller teeth. The beast also had 875 eyes and rows of massive bumps and spikes. Of course, it was only a legend, but there had been reports of the creature. It was assumed that any traveler that got too close to the beast was devoured instantly, that's if the creature even existed at all. Perhaps one of the most infamous legends is of the Gnal-Gnal. The Gnal-Gnal was a group of mystical beings, that had been said to have the ability to connect with other realms. They did unspeakable things, and they were one of the main reasons why no one ever dared to enter the Unknown Regions. However, Supreme Leader Snoke had personal navigators to guide the _Supremacy III_ through the Unknown Regions. Having personal navigators was necessary to take control over the entirety of the galaxy, and that was Snoke's goal all along…

Varr awoke abruptly from his sleep. It was 5:48 A.M. GST (Galactic Standard Time).

"What the heck was that?!" He asked to himself.

The sound of something whopping the top surface of the _Supremacy III_ could be heard. Varr was not quite sure of what was currently happening; he was essentially half-asleep. The obnoxious noise continued, and it became more constant, some sounds louder than others. Varr grumbled and rubbed his forehead. Through the darkness, Varr noticed a bright, red light coming from the far end of the room. The statue of Darth Vader was emitting light much brighter than before. Varr went quiet as low, muffled breathing could be heard coming from the statue made of rubicon.

Varr scratched his head and mumbled, "What the…"

The breathing grew louder and louder, to the point where the thumping noises left from Varr's mind. Varr stared into the eyepieces of the statue, and suddenly, a red ghost-like figure departed from the statue; it was seemingly the ghost of Vader himself. Varr jumped from the bed and ran towards the door, Varr entered the code repeatedly to try to get out, but it was to no avail. Varr then began slamming on the door, screaming,

"LET ME OUT!"

Varr turned and looked back at the ghostly figure in complete horror. The figure's cape blew softly, and the breathing continued to endure. It truly was the mighty Lord Vader.

"Who... Who are you?!" Asked Varr, breathing heavily.

The figure made no reply.

"What do you want with me?!" Varr shouted.

The seemed ghost of Vader finally spoke, his voice was powerful and sounded supernatural.

"Snoke... You must kill Snoke."

"The Supreme Leader?" Asked Varr, catching his breath.

"Yes... kill him." Replied Vader.

"But why?!" Asked Varr curiously.

Vader clenched his fist and yelled,

"BECAUSE HE IS THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY ETERNAL TORMENT!"

Varr covered his ears and eyes, as Vader's voice was extremely loud, and the light from his ghost grew to a tremendously bright level.

"BUT I CAN'T!" Shouted back Varr as tears streamed from his eyes.

"YOU MUST!" Vader's ghost fell to the ground and let out a sorrowful moan.

"The only person that could stand a chance against Snoke is Ridor, and he would NEVER betray his master!" Said Varr.

Vader looked up.

"Ridor…"

"That's right." Said Varr.

"Skywalker's grandson…" Vader continued.

"Skywalker?"

Varr's face grew an expression of total shock. The Skywalker lineage was **legendary** , Luke Skywalker being the most infamous of all.

"Bring me, this Ridor…" Said Vader sternly.

"I.. I can't exit the room!" Shouted Varr.

The door opened behind him, Varr jumped in shock.

"He'll kill me if I leave!"

Vader loudly groaned once again.

"Why are you here anyway?" Asked Varr.

"Snoke keeps my soul trapped in this statue. What you see of me now is only a mere illusion." Replied Vader.

"But why?"

"He harnesses my energy to cloud the minds of his followers, as for no one could have the slightest thought of killing him."

"Then how are you communicating with me?"

"You possess the light side of the Force. Not a single individual has the light side of the Force within them on this ship."

"I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do for you at the moment…"

Once again, Vader fell to the ground and shrieked from displeasure.

"I still do not know who you are." Said Varr.

"Lord… Vader…" Said the ghost.

"Vader…" Varr whispered.

The name ringed a bell, but he could not recall who exactly Vader was at that moment.

The loud thumping noises began again as Vader faded to nothingness.

"Dear God…" Mumbled Varr.

Little did Varr know, but a pirate brigade known as the _Renegade_ was attacking the _Supremacy III_ …

"Admiral Valdora! Something massive is arriving through hyperspace!" Shouted Admiral Covell.

"My God…" Mumbled Valdora.

A massive, red flagship, known as the _Warbringer_ , came out from hyperspace…

"ALL CANNONS FIRE UPON THE FLAGSHIP!" Shouted Valdora.

"Yes, sir!" Shouted back Covell.

All of the _Supremacy III's_ cannons fired up the _Warbringer_ , but the pirate's flagship itself was prepared for **war**. The flagship fired it's bottom flame cannons at the _Supremacy III_ , causing decent damage to the roof, primarily, the cannons.

"They are taking out our cannons!" Shouted Covell.

"Wait for it… wait for it…" Said Valdora, holding up his right hand.

Valdora pressed a button, and a large missile launched towards the _Warbringer_.

 ***BOOM***

The _Warbringer_ was blown in half.

"Fleet! This is Admiral Valdora, finish off the flagship!"

"Yes, sir!"

The Third Order fleet commenced their attack on the _Warbringer_.

Captain Deadeye, leader of the _Renegade_ , sat at a large, fancy desk in the _Captain's Headquarters_. His body flew over the desk, onto the floor made of Narlonian wood.

"D#####!" He shouted, slamming his fist into the floor.

Captain Deadeye wore gray and red armor, high-tech armor that is. His helmet had a relatively bizarre shape, which had a red ring placed on it, which lighted up every time Captain Deadeye spoke.

"CAPTAIN! WE MUST ABANDON SHIP!" Shouted Lieutenant Hek.

"Out of my way!" Shouted the captain as he shoved Hek to the ground.

"AGH!" Shouted Hek.

Deadeye stormed towards his escape pod, his red cape flowing along with his pace. Once he reached his escape pod, Deadeye boarded the pod and flew it down to the planet of Rixon, home of the _Renegade_.

"This is not over…" Mumbled the captain grudgingly.

"Victory is ours!" Shouted Valdora.

"Indeed it is!" Continued Covell.

The _Supremacy III_ had trespassed into _Renegade_ territory while traveling through the Unknown Regions, however, the _Renegade_ was a heavy force to be reckoned with…

Back in Snoke's throne room, Snoke was discussing Varr's training course with Lord Ridor.

"Grand Master Arsuthius will teach Varr about each form of lightsaber dueling, and a vast amount of knowledge of the Force." Said Snoke to Ridor.

"When shall you decide when his training is complete?" Asked the Sith.

"When the Grand Master has decided." Replied Snoke.

"Of course."

"After he is trained and becomes submissive to the Third Order, then Varr shall become your personal apprentice, Lord Ridor."

"My personal apprentice?"

"Indeed…"

"Have I not reached the rank of Sith Lord yet, master?" Ridor asked as he turned his head to Snoke.

"I sense that an opportunity shall arrive in the near future for you to complete your training, Lord Ridor. Do you sense it?"

"Yes. I do."

"Good… good…"

Snoke continued, "Lord Ridor, alert young Varr that his training is to begin in exactly one hour from now."

"I shall do so immediately." Ridor held in a button on his wrist, which held access to the intercom in Room 501.

"This is Lord Ridor, your training shall begin in exactly one hour."

Snoke chuckled.

Varr immediately glanced up at the intercom.

"Training? Training for what?" He asked himself.

The intercom came on again, "Report to the Grand Master's Hall when the time has come."

"Grand Master's Hall?" Continued Varr.

Varr looked over to his right and noticed a map of the _Supremacy III_.

"Seems to be on the lowest deck of the ship." Said Varr, "Massive room…"

Varr laid back down on his bed, closing his eyes.

After fifty minutes or so of resting, Varr arose and entered the code to exit his room. This time it worked. He concluded that the ghost of Vader was holding the door shut earlier that morning. Varr walked down the long hallway, then pulling a lever once he reached the end. The bookshelf blocking his path moved to the side, and after five seconds, it moved back to its previous spot.

"Interesting little method…" Mumbled Varr to himself.

After walking a deck down, Varr noticed a hallway that led to the jail cells. He figured he'd sneak in and greet the queen, filling her in on what had happened. As he walked a little further, he noticed the two Riot Control Troopers guarding the entrance to the prison.

"Think we can go on a coffee break now?" Asked one of the troopers.

"Sure! Let's get out of this h###hole!" Shouted back the other.

The troopers walked away from the prison, not noticing Varr's presence.

"Thank the Creator…" He thought to himself.

Varr quickly made his way down the prison hallway. Once Varr arrived at the third cell, he peeked through the door's small window and saw the queen sleeping on the cold ground, using her hands as a 'pillow' for her head. Varr wished he could have opened the cell for her, but there was no possible way that he could, the door was even lightsaber resistant, which Varr knew by its material: Fandax.

"Looks like there is no way of chatting with her now… blast…" Mumbled Varr.

Varr quickly ran out of the prison, and down to the bottom deck of the ship. As Varr paced down a long hallway, he saw two large doors, and above them, a sign read: Grand Master's Hall.

"Looks like I have arrived…" Said Varr to himself.

He pressed a button off to the side of the door and spoke through the intercom.

"This is Varr, I have come for training."

He waited for a reply for a few seconds, but he heard nothing. After five more minutes of waiting, or in this case daydreaming about Queen Aliceea, Varr pressed open the doors. To his surprise, they were unlocked, and the room was pitch black.

"What… in the…" He whispered.

Far in front of him, and what seemed to be at least thirty-five feet above him, a silver lightsaber blade had just been activated. Varr quickly had flashbacks to the Pit of Mysteries. Varr activated his own lightsaber and cautiously paced forward. After around seventeen steps, the supposed figure that was holding the lightsaber had jumped down to the ground, about fifteen feet in front of Varr.

"Hello?" Asked Varr, but no reply came.

Varr then felt something lightly tap on his shoulder, and he jumped forward.

"What the h###?!" He shrieked.

An unknown force then knocked Varr off of his feet. He then felt nauseous as he hit the ground; something was playing around with him.

"What the h### is going on?!" Varr shouted as he stood up again.

Varr then flew up into the air, a full forty feet, and was pummeling for the ground.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAHHH"**

Varr landed his two feet onto the ground, he shook a little as he regained his balance.

"I'm alive…" He whispered.

"Interesting…" Softly mumbled another voice.

The silver blade in front of Varr quickly swung at him, barely missing his brow.

"BLAST!" Varr shouted as he stumbled back.

In the complete darkness, he ran towards the saber in front of him, but an odd trance overcame him. He motioned to swing towards his left, but he swung to his right, causing him to stumble. Varr then lost grip of his hilt and it flew into the mysterious figure's second hand.

"Don't kill me!" Shouted Varr, holding up his hands in innocence.

The figure chuckled.

"I am not going to kill you, not intentionally at least…" Said the figure.

Varr gulped in fear.

"Take your weapon." The figure said, handing Varr's lightsaber out.

Varr took his weapon back and slowly stood up.

"Are you the Grand Master?" Asked Varr.

"Grand Master Arsuthius to be exact." Replied the figure.

The Grand Master's face was white, and blue stripes went down to his eyelids. The blueish lights suddenly flicked on. Varr jumped as they did so.

"Are you paranoid?" Asked the Grand Master.

"To some degree."

"Why is that?"

"Where I came from, I had to constantly be cognizant, danger lurked around every possible corner."

"What planet did you come from now?"

"Danvor"

"Danvor?!"

The Grand Master looked shocked at Varr's response.

"Exactly."

"Nothing of **any** value could possibly come from Danvor!"

"That's what I thought as well."

"Hmmm…"

The Grand Master scratched his chin as he paced the room, which was filled with ancient statues and relics.

"Do you know much about lightsabers?" Asked the Grand Master.

"I believe I do, I have always been fascinated by them. " Replied Varr.

"Do you know where they originated from?"

"Not really."

Arsuthius looked at Varr with seemed displeasure.

"The very first form of the lightsaber was the protosaber. The weapon was powered by a 'backpack', and it was attached with a cord."

"Really?"

"Precisely so." The Grand Master moved on, "How about lightsaber dueling? Do you know anything about that?"

"Can't say I do."

Arsuthius groaned.

"Looks like we have a lot of training to do then…" He mumbled.

Arsuthius once again activated his long, silver blade.

"There are seven forms of lightsaber combat: Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Djem So, Niman, and Vaapad." Arsuthius continued, "The first form of lightsaber combat, Shii-Cho, is a very basic form of dueling. It was primarily used by Jedi younglings, however, it was effective in groups."

"I see." Said Varr

"Form two, Makashi, is great for one-on-one duels. Do you know which legion primarily used Makashi?"

"No."

"The Sith Order."

"Okay."

"Form three, Soresu, is a very defensive form. Soresu consists of subtle dodges and short sweeps and is also difficult to master. General Obi-Wan Kenobi was an infamous user."

Varr had only heard of Kenobi once in his entire life, and that was when he read his name on one of his father's old papers.

"Form four, Ataru, is a very aggressive form. What makes Ataru so distinct, is that it was harnessed to make less-agile duelers quicker than usual. Grand Master Yoda and Lord Sidious harnessed these abilities."

Varr had also heard of those names before. He knew that they were important figures that fought during the galaxy's past.

"Form five, Djem So, also known as Shien, is a style focused on defensive dueling with powerful counterattacks. Lord Vader was a user of Djem So, surely you have heard of him?"

"I have."

"Good."

Varr instantly thought back to the ghost he had met with just that preceding morning. The two words, Lord Vader, sent shivers down Varr's spine. He thought that maybe the Grand Master could help him free Vader. However, Varr could not bring up the courage to tell the Grand Master about Vader.

"Form six, Niman, combined the elements of the past five styles together, creating a balance of the forms."

Arsuthius paused for a second.

"Then, there is form seven. Originally known as Juyo, now known as Vaapad, form seven is the most ferocious style of lightsaber combat. Few have mastered it. Master Yoda was quoted saying that it was the deadliest form for its opponent… and master."

Varr was paying attention now. Form seven had deeply intrigued him.

"In fact, form seven was banned in the Jedi Order for a lengthy amount of time, but then Master Mace Windu revived form seven as Vaapad. Form seven was the pure reason he was able to defeat Lord Sidious in a duel. Vaapad was noted to transcend the user's mind…"

Arsuthius had gone off into deep thought. Soon he snapped out of it.

"Anyways, you were probably wondering exactly why I am Grand Master, are you not?"

"Well-" Arsuthius cut off Varr, "Do not answer that."

"Alright then…" Varr whispered to himself.

"I am the only individual on board who has mastered all seven forms of lightsaber combat. I have a personal preference of Niman, but I admire all seven forms, not as much Shii-Cho as the others, however."

"Who did you receive your training from?" Asked Varr.

" **Darth Caedus**..." Replied Arsuthius.

"My father was a friend of his."

"You speak the truth?"

"His name was Jacen Solo."

"I'm impressed, my student." Arsuthius continued, "Vaxol recruited me as an inquisitor in the Great Jedi Inquisition. "

"Vaxol?"

"Someone else was behind all of it… I can feel it…"

Arsuthius snapped out of it.

"I have also been trained in the Force, to the point where I have become as strong as Lord Ridor. In fact, I have a midichlorian count of 20,000." Said Arsuthius with a wide smile.

"Snoke said-" Arsuthius activated his blade near Varr's throat once more, "SUPREME LEADER TO YOU!" He shouted.

Varr quickly corrected himself, "Supreme Leader! Right!"

Arsuthius once again deactivated his silver blade.

"The **Supreme Leader** said that I have a midichlorian count of 21,000." Said Varr with a prideful smile.

The Grand Master frowned.

"Is that so…" He mumbled.

"Yes."

"Quite impressive…"

"I think so." (Varr had no idea what he was talking about)

"Well then, you should have no problem passing my classes."

Arsuthius grew a smirk across his face.

"Classes?" Asked Varr in shock.

"Why, yes! Two classes to be exact: a class on lightsaber dueling, and a class on becoming strong with the Force."

" **Blast…"** Thought Varr as he moved his palm down his face.

"Out of the six forms of combat, not including form seven, which of the forms are you most interested in mastering?" Asked the Grand Master.

Varr had forgotten almost everything that Arsuthius had told him, besides the information he gave about his past.

"I would have hoped that you had taken notes!" Remarked Arsuthius.

"I did not know that I would have had to." Replied Varr.

Arsuthius used the Force to hand Varr a single page of paper and an ancient pen.

"Pay attention this time…" Said Arsuthius, sounding quite distressed.

"Understand now?" Said Arsuthius, finishing his second lecture.

"Yes, sir." Replied Varr.

"Take a moment to look over your notes, and then tell me which of the first six forms fits your style the best."

"Alright."

Varr quickly looked over the notes. Ataru, form four, was the form that stood out to him the most, besides form seven of course.

"Form four." Said Varr.

"Ataru? Are you sure?" Asked Arsuthius.

"Quite sure."

"Why, exactly?"

"Well, I'd say I have a fast style of dueling."

"I see."

A few moments of awkward silence went by.

"Let's start your first lesson." Said Arsuthius.

" **My God…"** Varr thought.

"Show me your starting pose for battle."

Varr activated his lightsaber and leaned forward as if he was about to run, his weapon clutched in both of his fists.

"Fair enough." Said Arsuthius.

The Grand Master held his weapon down in a slanted position to his right side, similar to Darth Tyrannus' starting pose.

Arsuthius moved towards Varr, swinging at Varr's activated lightsaber. Varr quickly blocked all of the Grand Master's attacks.

"Practice your dodging!" Arsuthius shouted as he initiated his basic attacks, "After you perform a successful dodge, counter attack with a swift swing!"

Arsuthius swung at Varr's neck, and Varr dodged to the side, then slashing at Arsuthius' torso. Of course, the Grand Master successfully blocked Varr's attack.

"Continue dodging!" Shouted Arsuthius.

Varr continued to dodge all of Arsuthius' attacks, following with a counter slash each time.

"Most predictable! Change up your dodges and counters!"

Varr got the point that Arsuthius was trying to make: he needed to perform a different dodge and counter-attack each and every time. Varr applied Arsuthius' advice and began to switch up his dodges and counter-attacks.

"Well done, Varr!" Shouted the Grand Master, "Now it is your turn to play on the offense!"

Varr swung at Arsuthius, and he quickly dodged the attack, followed by a counter sweep, which Varr blocked. Varr continued to attack, and Arsuthius continued to do what Varr had done before.

"Now for an actual duel!" Shouted Arsuthius.

Varr readied himself and dashed towards the Grand Master. Varr's attack was met with Arsuthius's blade, locking the two sabers. Varr stared into Arsuthius's eyes as the sparkling sounds of the sabers commenced.

"Focus, Varr." Said Arsuthius.

Varr slowly began to shove Arsuthius back. Arsuthius dodged to his right and dashed forward to Varr. Each swing that Arsuthius made, Varr channeled the Force to block each attack. Arsuthius swung at Varr and he fell back, Arsuthius pushing down on Varr's blue blade. Varr used the Force to push Arsuthius away from him, yet he still stood on his two feet. Varr charged at Arsuthius, and they clashed blades once again. The ancient statues and relics around them began to glow, causing Varr to gain more strength in the Force. The two continued trading hits, Varr once again performing several dodges and counter-strikes. Arsuthius then slammed the blue blade with extreme force, knocking Varr's lightsaber out of his grip. The weapon landed deactivated onto the ground.

"When using Ataru, you must always be quicker than your opponent, you can not afford strong blows of that sort." Said Arsuthius, using the Force to hand Varr back his weapon.

"Right. I will remember." Replied Varr.

"Otherwise, well done."

"Thank you, Grand Master."

"Now, let us begin your first lesson on acquiring the power of the Force, the **key** to success in any battle."

"Alright."

Arsuthius pointed his activated lightsaber to an odd looking, black seat in the far right of the large room. A dark aura floated around it, and anyone who had sat in it would be able to connect to the Force with ease.

"Have a seat in that chair." Said the Grand Master, deactivating his weapon.

"What is it used for?" Asked Varr as he began walking.

"It is designed to give you complete peace, to lead you to the Force…" Replied Arsuthius.

"If you say so."

Varr sat down on the seat, touching a rather bizarre-feeling cushion. An odd feeling came across his body, and he felt at peace.

"Many mistake the Force as some sort of power that one can use anytime that he so chooses to do so, but they're **wrong**. The Force is anything but that, it's an entity, not a power." Arsuthius continued, "You must have peace in your mind, and you must focus on the Force with everything that you have. The Force limits its wielder, however… in other words, you can only learn so much… in this life at least... But that is a lesson for another day."

Varr was surprisingly intrigued by what Arsuthius had told him. He wanted to have a connection with the Force, but he slowly lost interest.

"Now get in the meditation pose." Arsuthius demonstrated on how to do so by levitating himself in the air.

Varr followed Arsuthius' example, and he positioned himself in the correct way.

"Good. Now close your eyes and erase all thoughts from your mind." Said the Grand Master.

Varr grumbled and did not listen to Arsuthius at all. He commenced to think about Queen Aliceea, he was disturbingly obsessed with her.

"I FEEL A DECEPTION!" Shouted Arsuthius as he violently slapped Varr across his face.

"S###!" He screamed.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Shouted back Arsuthius.

"Forgive me, Grand Master!" Replied Varr.

Finally, Varr listened to his master and erased all of the thoughts from his mind.

"Now, focus in on the Force, think of nothing else, concentrate on the Force, and you shall feel its power come upon you."

Varr listened to Arsuthius and focused in on the Force. His hands began to tremble softly, but as he continued to concentrate harder on the Force, his hands trembled more violently.

"Think of all of the happy feelings that you have gone through, the events that brought you the most joy."

Varr thought back to the planet of Danvor, he loved the strong, cold wind. He adored the sense of adventure that he found there. But more than anything else, he enjoyed being the hero of the story…

" **HELP!"** A voice shouted.

A large dargodon moved forward slowly, opening its terrifying jaws, rowed with jagged, sharp teeth, each tooth nearly a full nine inches in length. The beast growled at the young girl in front of it, cautiously closing in on its prey. The girl was crying uncontrollably, she could not accept the fact of death. Varr heard the calls for help nearby.

" **I-I… can hear her, Halzey… is that you?!"** Varr was talking in another dimension, the Force had transported him to the past, but it was all just a vision.

" **HALZEY!"**

Feelings of happiness became feelings of distress, and his heart began to pound ferociously. As he grew more tense, flying towards the beast he saw on his speeder, the dargodon devoured Halzey, shredding her limbs off with its jagged teeth.

" **NO! HALZEY!"**

Varr's speeder flew as fast as it could, heading right towards the dargodon. Once Varr was close enough, he jumped off of his speeder, which bounced off the creature's scaled chest, and he sliced the dargodon's head clean off its neck. The head fell down behind Varr. He turned and saw Halzey's mutilated torso, her legs sliced off from her hips, the very sight Varr had wished to never see. At that moment, he was filled with **extreme** anger. He clenched his fist and screamed as loud as he could.

" **NOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Back in reality, Arsuthius fell to his side, the walls around him began to shake and crumble.

"VARR! STOP! NOW!" Screamed the Grand Master.

Even in Snoke's throne room, Varr's strong presence could be felt.

"I feel, **raw** , **unlimited** power…" Mumbled Snoke.

"What is happening down there?!" Shouted Ridor.

The ship had begun to shake.

"Your soon to be apprentice is reaching his full potential…" Replied Snoke, grinning.

"The presence is becoming too strong!" Ridor shouted.

Snoke continued to laugh.

"Enough with this!" Ridor could not just stand there for any longer.

He charged down to the elevator, pushing in the number to move down to the final floor. As the elevator moved down, it shook rapidly, causing Ridor to fear that the elevator would get stuck. Luckily, it did not, and Ridor with great haste paced towards the Grand Master's hall.

Debris was now falling from above quite frequently, and it would not be long before the room would have **collapsed**. Arsuthius had his lightsaber activated, his body was being held tightly to the ground in result of Varr's anger.

"Come on… come on…" Arsuthius mumbled as he struggled to plunge the silver blade through Varr's heart.

At that moment, Lord Ridor stormed in, Force pushing the large doors right off of their antique hinges. Ridor, who was vigorously angered at this point, focused in on Arsuthius. Darth Ridor clenched his right fist, and Arusthius' head exploded. Pieces of his brain flew everywhere, and his lightsaber dropped to the ground, slicing some skin off of the front of Varr's leg.

" **AGGGGGGGG!"**

Varr screamed as he fell to the ground onto Arsuthius' headless torso.

"D#####!" Yelled Ridor as he slammed his fist against the wall. His fist blew through the crumbled wall. As Ridor stared in silence, he regained his peace of mind. Ridor then heard a piece of the ceiling above him start to crumble, and he quickly rolled to the side, dodging the collapsing debris. Ridor violently Force pulled Varr's lifeless body into his clutch. Varr had been knocked out by the power in which he had run into.

"What… the h###..." Mumbled Ridor.

He fell to the ground dizzy from the power which lied within the room.

"AGGG…" Ridor grumbled.

Twelve Third Order Storm Enforcer Troopers came down from the staircases aiming their EFR-40 Blaster Rifles into the room.

"Lord Ridor! You must evacuate the room immediately!" Shouted the Squad Leader, signified by his two black pauldrons.

He and another Storm Enforcer Trooper pulled Ridor and Varr out of the room, and it then collapsed. Varr's power was the only force that was holding the room together.

"What the h### happened in there?"Asked the Squad Leader out loud to himself.

"Something unnatural…" Mumbled one of the troopers.

"Right…" Replied the Squad Leader.

The Squad Leader turned to Lord Ridor.

"Lord Ridor, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." He replied lifelessly.

"Of course, my lord." Said the Squad Leader with a bow.

Lord Ridor, holding Varr tightly within his grasp, returned to the elevator, and pressed the button to go up to the top floor of the _Supremacy III_.

"Get a construction crew down here!" Shouted the Squad Leader.

"Yes, sir!" His men shouted back with a salute.

"Lord Ridor…" Snoke growled, preparing to shock Ridor with Force Lightning.

Darth Ridor dropped Varr onto the floor, and after taking a few steps, he fell upon his knees.

"Master, forgive me." Said Ridor.

Snoke hurled a blast of Force Lightning at the ground, then reflecting off and striking Ridor. Under his voice changer, he yelled as he flew across the room.

"In your anger, YOU HAVE KILLED GRAND MASTER ARSUTHIUS!" Shouted Snoke.

The Supreme Leader was furious, more furious than he ever had been before.

"He was about to kill the captive!" Replied Ridor, his voice sounding as if he had just been brutally shocked.

"YOU LET YOUR ANGER OVERPOWER YOU! HE DID NOT HAVE TO DIE!"

"My anger fuels me, Supreme Leader!"

"It certainly does…"

"THEN WHY-"

Snoke sharply pushed Lord Ridor to the wall by using the Force. His armor began to sound as if it was about to crack.

"Ma-ster… ple-ase…"

Ridor dropped to the ground.

"Do not fail me again, Lord Ridor."

"My apologies… master."

Lord Ridor was filled with rage, if only he could kill the Supreme Leader then and there, but he knew that Snoke was much too powerful for him… at that moment, that is.

"Now, since you have **killed** the Grand Master, you shall be continuing young Varr's training." Said Snoke, still angered.

Ridor cringed at the idea, but was there anything that he could do about it?

"Of course, master."

"The training shall begin tomorrow morning. No exceptions."

"Yes, master."

"Now, take young Varr to his room. Immediately."

"It shall be done, my master."

Ridor stood up, grabbed Varr once again, and conveyed him to his magnificent room.

When Ridor arrived, he was met with an odd feeling, a feeling that he had never felt before that moment. The door behind him slammed shut, and Ridor dropped Varr out of shock.

"The h###..." Ridor mumbled.

The lights faded to a darker shade as Ridor looked around in confusion. The statue that lied in front of him went bright, and the ghostly figure of Lord Vader departed from it.

"Vader…!" Ridor shouted.

He quickly walked back into the door behind him, and he then realized that he was **trapped**.

"What do you want from me, O mighty Lord Vader?!" Shouted Ridor as he fell to a bow.

"Ridor! You must slaughter your Supreme Leader! For my sake!" Shouted Vader, clenching his right fist.

"I can not do such a thing! He is much too powerful for me!" Replied Ridor.

"YOU MUST!" The room began to shake ferociously.

"Have mercy on me, Lord Vader!" Shouted Ridor.

"I am being held captive by Snoke! He must be killed! He is using me to deceive you!"

Ridor sat in silence. He was shocked by what Vader had just told him.

"I will find a way…" Ridor said softly.

"I shall place my faith in you, Lord Ridor. Do not fail me."

"I shall not fail…"

Vader's ghost faded into nothingness, and Darth Ridor exited the room, pondering about what he had just witnessed.

"I shall not fail… I shall not fail…" He mumbled repeatedly.

Ridor's role-model was Darth Vader, he had respected no other figure more than he did Vader.

"The Force shall free me…"

 _ **Follow on**_ _ ****_ _ **Instagram:**_ **_riseofthethirdorderoffical_**


	7. Escaping the Supremacy III

**Division VI: Escaping the** ** _Supremacy III_**

The _Supremacy III_. The largest ship to have ever been built in the Galaxy. The Mega-class Star Dreadnought had started production during the early days of the Second Order. Like the _Supremacy_ , the _Supremacy III_ had been intended to be built in the Unknown Regions, to keep its production secret from the Resistance. However, Snoke had accidentally been teleported to Otherspace, a universe where space is white and stars are shining holes of darkness. Snoke was able to obtain his new flagship out from the Othergate, a strange device to form one's own imagination into existence. Snoke had obtained a ship of phenomenal size and power, a ship that had a missile that could destroy other flagships with one blow. The _Supremacy III_ had a length of 22,576.93 meters, the width was 105,857.53 meters, and the height/depth was 12,323.27 meters. With countless turbo lasers and ion cannons, the _Supremacy III_ allowed Snoke to quickly gain full control over 95.5% of the entire Galaxy. After years of little-to-no problems, Snoke had begun to truly believe that he was unstoppable. That the prophecy had truly been **fulfilled**...

Darth Ridor had been training Varr for nearly three weeks now, and during all of that time, Varr had constantly been reminded of Queen Aliceea. Supreme Leader Snoke had required Ridor to have Varr trained directly in front of him; he had to make sure that Ridor was not trying to turn Varr against him. Snoke had realized that Ridor was trying to cloud his feelings away from him, and he had been successful in doing so. Snoke knew something treacherous was coming for him, a **rebellion** indeed. Queen Aliceea had still been resting in her cell, a way of living that she never imagined that she would live. Of course, during all of this time, Queen Aliceea had been attempting to conspire a plan to **escape** from the _Supremacy III_ , but she needed someone's help, but she had no idea who that 'help' could be…

"Well done, young Varr. You have done exceedingly well…" Said the Supreme Leader, resting upon his throne.

"Thank you, Supreme Leader." Replied Varr.

Varr had just completed one of his training sessions in Snoke's throne room.

"And Lord Ridor, I am most pleased with your quite Imperial deeds." Snoke continued.

Ridor stared at Snoke as he walked back to his side. Snoke scratched his chin as he thought about Ridor's recent action.

"Training will continue tomorrow morning." Said Ridor.

"I shall be here." Replied Varr.

Varr then walked out of the room.

After the doors shut, Snoke turned to Ridor.

"What are you hiding from me…" He said in a chilling voice.

Ridor turned his head to Snoke.

"Nothing."

Snoke growled.

"Time shall tell…"

Varr had made his way down to the prison, as he commonly did so. The Riot Control Troopers had grown to trust Varr; they had become good 'friends'.

"Varr! Coming for another visit, I assume?" One asked.

"You know me too well." Varr mumbled with a chuckle.

"Smart guy." Said the other.

The two troopers were unbelievably dumb, two of the biggest idiots on board. Varr had told the troopers he was good friends with one of the prisoners, and he was actually telling the truth. He had run into an Ithorian prisoner, who dwelled in the cell four away from Aliceea's. They were both interested in speeder bikes, so they got along quite well.

"Hey Igor, I'm back." Said Varr, looking into the Ithorian's window.

"Varr! I'd thought you'd never come back for me." The Ithorian replied.

"I always do, Igor."

"D### right."

Igor stood up and opened the small window on his door.

"I keep forgetting that you can do that." Said Varr.

"Sure... So, have you made your move on the queen yet?" Asked Igor.

"What? No! Of course not!" Quickly replied Varr.

"Well, when will ya'?"

"I never **said** that I would."

"Oh, believe me, I can tell that you're crushin' on her."

"Oh please…"

"I've literally seen you spying on her, resting your head against her cell's door."

"What?"

Varr grew a bit angry.

"D### right."

Varr growled.

"What are you listening for anyways? A-"

"That is none of your business."

"-plan to escape?"

Varr was shaking his head. Igor then chuckled.

"Look, when the h### you gonna' break me outta' here?" Asked Igor, leaning against the wall.

"Never said I would." Replied Varr.

"Come on, man!"

"Keep it down!"

Varr instantly thought back to Halzey while they were in the Pit of Mysteries.

"I'm having some serious flashbacks, I need to go."

"Seriously, man?!"

"I am serious. I'll talk to you tomorrow after training." Varr began to walk off.

"We barely even got to talk today!" Shouted Igor, lounging back onto his pillow.

As Varr walked close to Aliceea's cell, he grew the nerve to introduce himself to her.

"May the Force be with me…" He whispered to himself.

Varr lightly tapped on Aliceea's door, and he received no response. He then knocked loudly, and still, he received no response. Varr started to lose his anger and he banged on the cell door, and still no response.

"What in the h###?" Varr asked himself.

Aliceea had just been rudely awoken by Varr's tedious knocking.

"The f###..." She mumbled.

Aliceea fell against the door. Afterward, she slowly slid the window open.

"What the h### is your d### problem?!" She shouted, still half-asleep.

"What?! Nothing! It's just that you didn't respond to my knocking!" Varr snapped back.

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Are you a Third Order official? I don't recognize you…" Aliceea began to inspect Varr's clothing.

"Actually, I am a Third Order official.

"Really? What is your rank?"

"I'm Darth Ridor's apprentice." Varr was bragging at this point.

"Really? That f###### b######?!"

" **Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the… floor… this morning"** Varr thought to himself.

"That nerf-herder threw me in here!" Shouted Aliceea.

"Well-"

"He killed my highest ranking men!"

"You-"

"Shut up!" Aliceea kicked the door.

The two stood in awkward silence for nearly ten whole seconds.

Aliceea broke the silence, "So, why are you here anyway?"

"Well…"

"Let me guess, are you going to execute me or something?"

"What?! No!"

"Then what are you here for?!"

Once again, awkward silence came upon them.

"Well… uh… Ridor-"

"Lord Ridor." Aliceea oddly corrected him.

"Right… well… he wanted me to tell you that…"

"Ridor **wanted** you to tell me? Ridor only demands..."

"Does it really matter?!"

"Yeah, it really does."

Varr grumbled in distress. He turned and looked over to the guards, who were clapping their hands for some reason (they were listening to an old recording of the Max Rebo band).

"Look, I don't care why you're here... I just… need some help." Aliceea looked down at the ground.

Aliceea inferred from Varr's appearance and character that he was not a threat to her.

"Some help?" Varr was quite puzzled.

"Well… yeah, I need help."

"Help… with what?" Varr began to feel like the hero again.

"Can I just ask you something first?"

"I guess."

"It doesn't look like you've been here for very long, I don't recognize you…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, **really**. Well, have you been here for a long time?"

"To be honest… no… no, I have not…"

"Thought so. How'd you get here?"

"That's… uh… none of your d### business."

"No need to be so hostile." Aliceea said sarcastically.

"Right…" Varr felt like facepalming at the Queen's hypocrisy.

Aliceea began to eloquently twirl her long, blonde hair.

"You know… you're kinda cute…" She said with a smile.

" **D### d### d###!"** Varr shouted in his mind. He recognized the Queen's seductive tactic.

"Well… I mean…" Varr mumbled.

Aliceea giggled at him.

"How about you get those troopers to open my cell door, for you can come on in…"

"I can't really do that…" Varr was looking down at his shoes, trying not to be seduced.

"Oh, come on! I'm SO bored in here!"

Aliceea extended her hand out of the small window. She began to rub Varr's face slowly.

"Oh, pretty please?" She asked in a soft tone.

"FINE!" Varr shouted, throwing Aliceea's hand to the side.

"That's a good boy!" She remarked.

"My God…" Varr mumbled to himself as he walked away.

When Varr arrived at the entrance of the prison, one of the troopers turned around and said, "Varr! How was your-"

" **ACK!"**

Varr had sliced both of the troopers in half. He stumbled back and mumbled,

"What have I done…"

 **The alarms went off; Third Order Storm Enforcer Troopers we're making their way towards the prison.**

"Blast!" Varr shouted.

He swiped the key card from the trooper on his left, and he then ran down the hallway to Aliceea's cell.

"What the h### did you do?!" Shouted Aliceea, who had just lost her 'cool'.

Quickly, Varr swiped the key card over the sensor to open Aliceea's door.

"Well… I killed them." Varr softly replied.

"You did WHAT?!" Screamed Aliceea.

"Come on! Only I, Ridor, and Snoke know where my room is!"

Varr tugged on Aliceea's arm.

"You better be right about this!" She shouted as they ran.

As soon as Varr and Aliceea entered elevator #1, the Storm Enforcers had arrived from elevator #2.

"There! In elevator one!" Shouted the Squad Leader, pointing to the elevator.

The Storm Enforcers charged at the doors, but they closed in time.

"Floor four…" Mumbled Varr.

"Better room than mine, I hope?" Asked Aliceea.

"MUCH better." Replied Varr.

Once the elevator had arrived, Varr charged to the library, Aliceea following behind him.

"You live in a blasted library?!" Shouted Aliceea, who was currently in her 'panic mode'.

"No! Of course not!" Varr shouted back.

He concentrated on the bookshelf in front of him, and he began to slowly use the Force to pull the bookshelf to the side.

"Come on… come on… come on!" Aliceea was jumping up and down impatiently.

Finally, the hallway was revealed.

"Oh, thank God!" Shouted Aliceea as she charged through.

"Hurry! They're coming!" Varr shouted as he slammed the lever behind him, causing the bookshelf to move back into its place.

The Storm Enforcers marched in the library.

"SEARCH THE ROOM!" Shouted the Squad Leader.

"Yes, sir!" His men immediately replied.

The Storm Enforcers searched the room thoroughly, posting much haste, but they found no one.

"Next room! NOW!" Shouted the Squad Leader.

His men ran out behind him.

 ***SLAM***

Aliceea had run into the door leading to Room 501.

Aliceea was banging on the code lock, "What's the code… what's the code… WHAT'S THE FU-"

"Calm down! We're safe in here!" Shouted Varr.

"The code is eight, two, five, six. Just in case you might need it." Varr said, looking at Aliceea with a faint smile.

"I see that smile." Said Aliceea, grinning.

"Right…" Varr mumbled as he entered the room.

Aliceea, without any hesitation whatsoever, charged towards Varr's grandiose bed, plunging right on it.

"Oh, it's wonderful!" She shouted.

"Yeah, and it's mine also." Said Varr.

"Oh… sorry…" Mumbled Aliceea.

She got up and looked innocently at the ground.

"Fine!" Varr shouted.

Aliceea screeched in joy as she slammed down onto the bed.

"Dear God…" Mumbled Varr.

The room grew silent for a few moments.

"Do tell me that you've got a private bathroom in here!" Said Aliceea.

"Yeah, I actually do. It's right over there." Varr pointed where to go.

"Thanks a lot." Aliceea patted Varr on his left shoulder.

After Aliceea went into the restroom, she said, "Look, I have a Resistance to run, I can't stay here forever..."

" **Talking on the toilet? I thought she was a queen…"** Varr thought.

As Varr was about to speak, he expeditiously remembered what had happened in the Throne Room some weeks ago.

"About that… Resistance…" Varr mumbled as he scratched the back of his head.

"What about it?!"

"Well, the Resistance doesn't exactly exist anymore, to a certain degree."

"What do you mean?!"

"To put it lightly, while you were in a Force Trance, Snoke surrendered the armies of the Resistance to the Third Order."

"HE DID WHAT?!"

"Yeah…"

Varr heard Aliceea slam down onto the group and begin to weep. Varr felt sorry for her, but he did not know what to do. He glanced over to Vader's statue as if he was expecting some sort of advice or something, but he got nothing unsurprisingly.

Varr tapped on the bathroom door.

"If you really need to break out of here, I can break you out…"

" **What am I doing?!"** Varr thought to himself.

Queen Aliceea's weeping ceased.

"Seriously, you'd do that for me?"

"I kind of have to at this point…"

" **Can** you do that for me?"

A few moments of silence went by.

"I… do not know…" Varr paused for a few seconds and then continued, "But I can try. You are the Galaxy's last spark of hope."

The bathroom door swung open and the Queen hugged Varr tightly.

"And you're the only hope of that spark lighting a fire." She whispered.

"Yeah... I guess you're right…"

Aliceea kissed him upon his cheek. Varr loved it.

"Well, are you done now?" Varr shouted, "I've been holding it since my training."

"No, I haven't even started." She said, closing the door in Varr's face.

" **Blast…"** He thought as he slapped his forehead.

As some hours flew by, it became 10:00 P.M. GST. Varr and Aliceea were playing an old game of Dejarik that they had found under Varr's bed.

"It's ten o'clock." Said Varr, looking at the clock to his right.

"What's that mean?" Replied Aliceea as she took down Varr's last creature in Dejarik.

"My bed-"

"HAHA! I'VE WON!" Shouted Aliceea.

"For the first time! As I was saying, 10:00 is my bedtime-"

"Bedtime?!"

"Yes! It usually is, however, this is also the time that most of the guards keeping watch at the main hangar are departing from their duty. But, of course, there will still be some on 'night' guard."

"Are you sure of this?" Asked Aliceea.

"Quite sure." Replied Varr.

Varr slid the game back underneath his bed.

"If I have any chance of breaking you out of here, then we must go now." Said Varr.

Varr took out a map of the _Supremacy III_ from the bottom drawer in his dresser.

"Here's the plan: In this room, on floor three, is the room where they keep all of the Stormtrooper armor. The armor storage should be unguarded at this time, no doubt. We will snatch some of the armor for ourselves, specifically the TIE Pilot armor, and then make our way to the main hangar. Unfortunately, we will most definitely encounter Commander Phaedra there, one of the highest-ranking Third Order officials-"

"I know who she is." Interrupted Aliceea.

"Anyways, we will have to make up a story to get past her…"

"We could say that we had been assigned on a special mission."

"I'm not sure if she'll buy that… there's only two of us-"

"We're in the Unknown Regions, are we not?"

"Well, we are…"

"So it would make sense for us to be in a small squad, as this is unknown territory. We could have been sent out to explore an unexplored planet or something."

"Genius!" Shouted Varr as he stood up.

"Don't tell me something that I already know." Remarked Aliceea.

" **Smart-elic…"** Thought Varr to himself, shaking his head.

Varr walked towards to door, pressing the code to exit the room. Once the door opened, Varr and Aliceea cautiously made their way down to the armor storage.

"What's the code?" Asked Aliceea.

Varr tapped in the numbers two, four, three, and then two once again. The door then opened, the light blinking green above it, emitting a beeping noise as it did so.

"I was spying on Commander Phaedra when she entered this room. I try to find out each and every code on the _Supremacy III_." Said Varr slyly.

"That's what you spend your time on?" Asked Aliceea, who sounded quite confused.

"Look, it gets pretty darn boring around here most of the time." Replied Varr as he entered the room, Aliceea by his side.

The two saw rows of Stormtrooper armor of all kinds beside and above them.

"Shadow Troopers, Shock Troopers, Snow Troopers, AH! TIE Pilots!" Said Varr.

Varr yanked two suits of armor off of their racks.

"I need a female one, idiot." Snapped Aliceea.

"Oh yeah, right…" Mumbled Varr as Aliceea took down a suit of armor made for females.

Varr simply put the armor on over his current clothing. This clothing was not the same clothing that he wore on Danvor, but it was similar in style, just more polished and made of a material which was only owned by the most wealthy of figures. Queen Aliceea faded into the darkness beside him.

"Queen?" Asked Varr as he walked to where she had gone.

"Stop! I'm getting changed over here!" She screamed.

" **SHHH!** "

"Excuse me?!"

"Just get changed!"

After five more minutes, Aliceea had finally finished changing. Varr lied on the ground, snoozing away, his helmeted head inclined over on his shoulder.

"Hey! I'm done!" Shouted Aliceea.

Varr, being startled half to death, slammed his helmet on a rack above him.

"THE H###?!" He shrieked.

"Stop dozing off!"

"What are you- Never mind, let's just get going…"

The two silently ran out of the room, Varr just remembering to close the door behind him. Once they had reached the main hangar, Varr and Aliceea slowly approached Commander Phaedra.

"Madam." Said the two simultaneously with a short bow.

"What is your business here?" Asked Phaedra, suspecting something suspicious.

Varr remembered the Lead Admiral's name.

"Admiral… Valdora… has assigned us on a top-secret mission to explore one of the planets of the Unknown Regions-"

"Which planet, exactly?" Quickly asked Phaedra.

"Chalvus." Said Aliceea.

"Interesting…" Phaedra began to slowly pace in front of Varr and Aliceea.

"May we depart now, Commander?" Asked Aliceea.

"I must check with Admiral Valdora first, to make sure- **AGH!** "

Varr shoulder charged Phaedra to the ground, and the two hastily ran to the TIEs.

"IDIOT! WHAT THE H### IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Screamed Aliceea.

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" Varr shouted back.

"D### YOU!"

Phaedra quickly stood up and fired a furious multitude of laser bolts at Varr and Aliceea as they ran towards the TIEs, some of the bolts chipping their armor.

"HURRY!" Screamed Varr.

"I F###### KNOW!" Aliceea shouted as she climbed into a TIE Interceptor.

Commander Phaedra fired a siege blast at the two, causing some of the TIEs to fall out of place.

"HOLY SH-"

Another siege blast cut off Varr's voice has flames scraped his TIE Interceptor's front window.

Aliceea slammed on the pedal, and her Interceptor flew out from the other TIE's and hovered in the hangar.

"Kiss my a##, b####." Aliceea mumbled as she fired the Interceptor's cannons at Phaedra, as she was about to unleash another siege blast on Aliceea.

"FU-" The blast sent Phaedra flying across the hangar, slamming into the back wall.

Aliceea then flew her TIE out of the hangar.

"BLAST!" Shrieked Phaedra as she pulled the alarm.

"Oh, God... Oh, God!" Said Varr as he nervously piloted the TIE Interceptor out of the main hangar, and off towards Aliceea.

"ADMIRAL! THE ALARMS!" Shouted Admiral Covell.

"I VERY WELL CAN HEAR THEM! WHAT HAS HAPPENED?!" Shouted back Valdora.

Admiral Covell flipped on the security cameras in the main hangar.

"What the…" Mumbled Covell.

"WELL?!"

"There's TIEs and fire all over the place!"

"THERE'S WHAT?!"

"And Commander Phaedra, lying on the ground as if she had been severely injured!"

Valdora calmed himself before speaking.

"Exactly, how many TIEs are missing from the hangar?"

"Well, four TIEs have fallen onto the ground… but there are two missing completely!"

"Two fighters?!"

"Interceptors, sir!"

"My God, who could that have been?!" Valdora began to bite at his fingernails.

"Could it have been the escaped prisoners?" Asked Covell.

"Surely not! The Storm Enforcers reported the prisoners recaptured!"

"Is that so?"

"Quite so."

Valdora began to grow even more nervous. He began to think that not all of the prisoners had been locked back into their cells. He pressed the intercom button and spoke,

"This is Admiral Valdora, calling for Squad Leader Dravox and his Storm Enforcer squad, immediately."

"Don't trust them?" Asked Covell.

"Can't say that I can…" Replied Valdora softly.

Moments later, Squad Leader Dravox and his squad arrived.

"Admiral Valdora." Said Dravox with a bow.

The five other members bowed behind him.

"Squad Leader, how many prisoners had you recaptured?" Asked Valdora, pacing the room slowly.

"Two, sir." Dravox replied.

His voice was altered similar to Ridor's, but most would agree not as terrifying as his.

"How many cells were found empty?"

"Two, sir."

Valdora grew puzzled.

"Impossible!" Valdora shouted.

"Sir, it is the truth."

"Who on this ship keeps track of the prisoners?!"

"I am not sure, sir."

"Covell! Check and see!"

"I believe Commander Osteen keeps track, Admiral." Replied Covell.

"I will alert him immediately." Said Valdora.

Once again, he pressed the intercom button, this time to speak with Commander Osteen.

"Commander Osteen! This is Admiral Valdora!"

" **AH!"**

Commander Osteen screamed as he fell out of his seat, and away from his desk.

"Osteen! Stop acting a fool!" Shouted Grand Admiral Mattingly from across the room.

"Yes, sir!" Shouted Osteen, getting back into his seat, and pressing the intercom button.

"This is Commander Osteen, Admiral." He said.

"Is it true that you are in charge of keeping track of the prisoners?" Asked Valdora over the intercom.

"Let me check…" Osteen paused as he shuffled through his messy binder.

"OSTEEN!"

" **AAAHHH!"**

Osteen fell out of his seat once again, but this time he made more of a ruckus.

"COMMANDER!" Shouted Mattingly.

"Sorry, sir!" Osteen quickly replied, getting back into his seat.

"I will ask you again Commander, are you in charge of keeping track of the prisoners?!" Asked Valdora, growing quite angry.

Commander Osteen finally found the page that he was looking for.

"Prison Captain Page of Conduct… This ro-"

"OSTEEN! I DID NOT ASK YOU TO READ THAT ENTIRE PAGE!"

Osteen jumped in his seat.

"Sorry, sir!" Osteen shouted.

"So you are Prison Captain?" Asked Valdora.

"Oh yes, I have many roles on this ship." Osteen remarked with a smile.

"And yet you do not know all of them…" Mumbled Mattingly.

"Idiot…" Said Osteen under his breath.

"Well, are all of the assigned cells containing their captives?" Asked Valdora.

"Let me see…"

Osteen pulled up a page on his computer showing all of the cells on the _Supremacy III_. He quickly skimmed through all of the cells, and it seemed that all of them were containing a prisoner.

"Wait a second…" Something caught his eye.

He glanced over to cell number thirty, a cell that was assigned to contain two prisoners, yet only one prisoner was there.

"What?! This cannot be…" Said Osteen.

"What?! What is it?!" Shrieked Valdora.

"Cell thirty is only containing one member!"

"So? Is that not a good thing?"

"No, sir! Cell thirty was assigned two prisoners!"

"WHAT?!"

"Which means that second prisoner… has escaped!"

Valdora slammed his fist on his table and gritted his teeth.

"WHAT MOOF-MILKING FOOL-"

"It seems to be that one of the prisoners from cell thirty was placed into another cell that a prisoner had escaped from."

Valdora paused for a second, growing extremely nervous. The situation was intensifying.

"And, which cell was that?" Asked Valdora sternly.

Osteen checked through the prison's history of captives, and it showed him exactly which prisoners had escaped from which cells at a certain time.

"Cell three, sir." Replied Osteen.

"Not cell three…" Whispered Valdora as his eyes widened from the strong, ever-growing feeling of fear. He knew Snoke would have him killed.

"Osteen, who was in cell three?" Asked Mattingly.

The commander dug a little deeper.

"Aliceea Dwight, Grand Admiral."

"Dwight?"

"Yes, sir."

Valdora began to scream over the intercom.

"YOU ABSOLUTE FOOL! YOU JUST REALISED THAT THE QUEEN OF THE RESISTANCE HAS… ESCAPED?!"

"Have you been snoozing on the job, Osteen?!" Shouted Mattingly.

Osteen scratched his head.

"Well…"

"Well?!"

"I hadn't had sleep in two days before the breakout!"

"SLEEPING ON THE JOB?! WHEN I SET YOU IN CHARGE?!"

"This is clearly all of your fault, why would you set **me** in charge?!"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"My apologies, Grand Admiral." Said Osteen softly, acting as if he had grown sick and tired of Mattingly.

"TERRIFIC!" Valdora screamed sarcastically as he kicked his personal trash can across the room.

Admiral Covell jumped back as Valdora **kicked the bucket**.

"Whatever you do, do not tell the Supreme Leader!" Valdora loudly whispered Valdora over the intercom to Osteen.

Mattingly looked over to Osteen's desk.

"Who exactly had escaped from cell three?" Asked Mattingly.

"Aliceea Dwight." Osteen replied, looking back over to the monitor.

"No, what did Valdora call her?" Continued Mattingly.

Osteen pressed the intercom button to ask Valdora.

"Admiral, who did you say escaped from cell number three?" He asked.

"You know, it is probably better off that I did not tell you…" Valdora nervously replied.

Osteen rewinded the messages sent over the intercom.

" _YOU ABSOLUTE F- THAT THE QUEEN OF THE RESISTANCE"_

"Queen of the Resistance, he said?" Asked Mattingly.

"Yes, Grand Admiral." Replied Osteen.

Mattingly scratched his chin. He saw this as an opportunity to get Valdora killed; he practically hated the man. Years ago on the planet of Jakku, Valdora had left Mattingly for dead on the barren wasteland of a planet after they had crash-landed there. Mattingly pressed the button which allowed him to communicate over Snoke's personal intercom, which was hidden in the left arm of his majestic throne.

"Supreme Leader, this is Grand Admiral Mattingly."

"What is it, Grand Admiral?" Replied Snoke…

"I have one question, Admiral." Asked Covell cautiously.

"And what may that be?" He replied, turning around towards Covell's direction.

"If only one prisoner actually ended up escaping the ship… then who piloted the second TIE? It must have been the person who broke her out!"

Valdora was sweating densely at this point, nearing to sweat droplets of blood.

"Who do you think helped her escape, Admiral?"

"No more of this!"

Valdora swiped the papers off of his desk, as he sat down on his chair.

"Forgive me, Admiral…" Whispered Covell.

"I have just been informed that-" Mattingly thought for a moment to remember the Queen's name, "-Queen Aliceea Dwight of the Resistance has escaped from cell three."

Snoke clenched his right fist as he heard the news from the Grand Admiral. Ridor looked over as his master's anger overfilled him.

"And exactly, how did this happen?!" Said Snoke slowly, as he shook in his seat trying to contain his extreme rage.

"I am not quite sure, but all that I can say is that the captive, and her 'hero', per se… have escaped through the main hangar, in which Admiral Valdora directly oversees."

Snoke calmed himself down a bit. He clenched his throne's arms as to not unleash a fury of Force abilities of unimaginable power. He then grinned a bit, only for a maniacal reason, however…

"Call down Admiral Valdora… **now** …" Said Snoke sternly, trying to keep the burgeoning rage inside of him.

"Right away, Supreme Leader." Said Mattingly, smiling sickeningly.

"Someone just got backstabbed…" Mumbled Osteen.

"What was that, Commander?!" Shouted Mattingly.

"Nothing, sir." He replied unhesitatingly.

"That's what I thought…" Mattingly lightly whispered.

Back in the main control station, the intercom boomed loudly overhead.

"This is Grand Admiral Mattingly, the mighty Supreme Leader has called Admiral Valdora to his throne room. Post haste!"

"Oh s###." Said Valdora.

Blood droplets slowly appeared from his forehead; if Snoke had decided not to kill Valdora than his own nerves would do it instead.

"Admiral Vaxol! You are in charge while I am gone!" Valdora shouted as he stormed out of the room.

"Why am I never in charge…" Said Covell under his breath.

Vaxol grew a cold, chilling smile across his lightly tanned face. Many considered him a complete **sociopath**.

"And I will also be in charge **when** you are gone, Admiral…" Mumbled Vaxol, with that sinister smile still stretching across his face.

Valdora quickly made his way to Snoke's throne room, which was the highest room on the _Supremacy III_. Once he approached, the two Third Order Purge Troopers 'greeted' him.

"Admiral, the Supreme Leader has been waiting on your arrival for quite a while now." Said the trooper on the left.

"My apologies." Said Valdora softly.

"You may enter now." Said the trooper on the right.

The doors automatically opened at the trooper's command, and the Supreme Leader appeared smiling (still trying to hold his anger in, however) as he sat upon his throne.

"My God…" Valdora mumbled.

The Purge Troopers shoved Valdora into the room, with the doors slamming behind him.

" **So hostile…"** Thought Valdora with an angered look upon his face.

"ADMIRAL!" Screamed Snoke from across the room.

Valdora hopped at the sound of Snoke's voice.

"Yes, my lord?" Valdora asked, trembling briskly in fear.

"Lord Ridor, call for Varr, and order him to come to my throne room… immediately." Said Snoke.

"This is Lord Ridor, calling for Varr. The Supreme Leader has ordered for you to arrive at his throne room as quickly as possible." Ridor said over the intercom.

The three waited in silence for a total of five minutes, and Varr had not yet arrived. Snoke began to chuckle, and that chuckle grew into a chilling cackle.

"Oh, Admiral. It seems to be that **Queen Aliceea** was not the only fugitive, but also… Lord Ridor's own apprentice!"

Snoke launched a furious blast of Force Lightning at Valdora, which sent him flying high, battering against the wall, and falling to the ground.

" **OCK!"** He screamed as he slammed to the floor.

Snoke began to laugh once again.

" **Mattingly, that d### b######..."** Thought Valdora.

Valdora very well knew that Mattingly was responsible for him being called to the Supreme Leader's throne room.

"OH SUPREME LEADER! I beg for your great mercy, but… technically speaking… we do not know who **exactly** escaped with Queen Aliceea. You are surely jumping to conclusions, Supreme Lea-"

Valdora was stopped by not Snoke, but Darth Ridor, who had begun to Force choke him.

"Ple-ase… show… mer-"

Valdora was nearing death as he raised higher into the air; blood droplets appeared much quicker than before as Darth Ridor continued to choke him.

"Ridor! Release him now!" Shouted Snoke, growing slightly angry at his apprentice.

"As you wish, my wise master." Ridor replied.

Ridor felt relief as Snoke ordered him to drop Valdora, as he truly had some respect for his personal admiral. Ridor's anger often got the best of him; it was almost as if it was not even him who had Force choked Valdora.

"Let me tell you something, Admiral: there are consequences… for EXTRAVAGANTLY **foolish** behavior." Screamed Snoke.

"My apologies, Supreme Leader!" Valdora shrieked.

It was nearly impossible to not feel sorry for the admiral, yet Snoke felt nothing except sickening joy.

"Admiral Vaxol, will be replacing your role as Lead Admiral, only under Grand Admiral Mattingly and Commander Osteen…" Said Snoke, still with a sinister smile.

Valdora's blood began to boil at the sound of Osteen's name. After all, he was the one responsible for what was currently happening.

"OSTEEN! HE IS THE TRUE REASON FOR ALL OF THIS! THAT FILTHY BAS-"

Snoke used the Force to toss Valdora high into the air, causing him to slam onto the ground, breaking his left arm and leg.

" **D#####!"** He screamed as he heard his bones snap.

Valdora began to cry as Snoke chuckled at his horribly painful injuries. However, Ridor felt MUCH different about the situation than Snoke did. A tear strolled down Ridor's left cheek as his personal admiral suffered in severe pain. However, Ridor was able to restrain himself from the extreme anger that built up inside of him. He grew used to it…

"Admiral Vaxol has already deployed a squad of Storm Commandos to hunt down Varr and Aliceea, this time, however… the once Queen shall **not** survive." Snoke's sickening smile grew even wider than before, which seemed impossible at the state that the smile was already in, "Their TIE Hunters shall encounter zero issues in finding the two fugitives."

Valdora just continued to weep frantically.

"You are no longer necessary for use, Valdora." Snoke said, "Lord Ridor, execute him… **now**."

Snoke began to chuckle once again. Ridor grew greatly nervous as he heard Snoke's chilling voice.

"No, please…" Said Valdora through his rushing tears.

Ridor took a few deep breaths for a moment, thinking about what he was about to do.

 _In through the nose… out through the mouth…_

"I-I can't…" Said Ridor.

Valdora looked up at Ridor in hope, his tears slowing down.

"You what?!" Asked Snoke, turning his head towards Ridor.

Snoke's smile grew to a frown that showed his deep displeasure with Lord Ridor.

"I cannot kill him, Supreme Leader." Ridor said sternly.

Valdora begged for mercy "Oh please, Supreme Leader! Listen to hi-"

"SILENCE!" Screamed Snoke.

"FORGIVE ME!" Valdora shouted, swiftly raising his hands above his head.

Snoke once again turned over to Ridor "If you do not kill your admiral, then you will be forever viewed as a **weakling** , a **useless WASTE** lying in my throne room, a **disgrace** to Lord Vader! THE WEAK LINK IN THE CHAIN!"

" **AAAAAGH!"** Ridor threw Valdora against the wall nearest to him with the Force; Snoke had angered him beyond belief.

"PLE-ASE!" Shouted Valdora, but to no avail.

"Now, Lord Ridor… **finish him**." Said Snoke, his smile reappearing on his wrinkled face.

"Yes… my lord." Said Ridor.

"No… HAVE MERCY!" Screamed Valdora as he lied back, raising his hands once more.

Valdora slowly scuffled across the floor to escape Ridor, but he was only extending his life by a mere few seconds.

"Do not resist order." Said Ridor.

Those last moments of Valdora's life seemed to never end. Ridor's terrifying figure slowly making his way across the throne room scared Valdora more than he ever had been scared before…

"D### you, d### you, d### you…" Valdora kept saying.

Once Ridor had reached Valdora, he smashed his left ankle with his right foot.

" **AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!"** Valdora screamed at the top of his lungs.

Ridor's tough boot smashing onto Valdora's injured ankle sent searing pain across the entirety of his broken leg.

"B######!" He screamed.

Ridor slowly pulled Valdora's chest off the ground with the Force; he was preparing to **execute** him. Ridor stared straight into Valdora's red, tearing eyes; Ridor's hilt directly ahead of Valdora's fiercely beating heart.

"F### you…" He mumbled.

Another tear strolled down Ridor's left cheek, and he activated the upper blade into Valdora's heart. From his mouth, a drop of blood, falling down into the red blade. At contact, the blood sizzled, and smoke emitted from the blade's edge.

" **I am sorry, Admiral."** Thought Ridor to himself.

"Good… good.. Well done, Lord Ridor." Said Snoke, grinning from 'ear to ear'.

Ridor deactivated his blade, and Valdora's lifeless body fell to the ground; his wound still steaming in result of the puncture.

"I should not have done that…" Said Ridor as he walked back to Snoke's left side.

"There can **never** be a **weak link** in the chain…" Mumbled Snoke.

Snoke's words sent chills down Ridor's spine.

"Yes… my wise master." Said Ridor.

"GUARDS!" Shouted Snoke.

The two Purge Troopers walked in.

"Yes, my lord?" Asked the troopers simultaneously.

"Dispose of this **traitor** in the trash compactor." Replied Snoke, smiling at the end of his just given order.

"It will be done, my lord." They both said with a lengthy bow.

The troopers grabbed Valdora and dragged him away from the throne room, and to the trash compactor.

The recently promoted (Lead) Admiral Vaxol stood at the main control room. His arms crossed while he stared off into space. Vaxol chuckled a bit, and then scratched his chin.

"Victory… is **mine**." He said softly.

 _ **Follow on Instagram:**_ __ _ **riseofthethirdorderofficial**_


	8. The Chiss Ascendancy

**Division VII: The Chiss Ascendancy**

Csilla: home of the Chiss Ascendancy. The Chiss Ascendancy was the oligarchy government of the Chiss species. For the longest time, the Chiss Ascendancy had control over the majority of the Unknown Regions. The Chiss had little contact with the rest of the Galaxy, especially out of the Unknown Regions. The capital of the Chiss Ascendancy, Csaplar, was founded on the planet of Csilla. The ascendancy was ruled over by the Aristocra, which was built up of the prominent, ruling Chiss families. The Chiss themselves spoke the language Sy Bisti. The Chiss Defense Fleet, otherwise known as the CDF, was the Chiss Ascendancy's primary source of protection against any adversaries. During the Galactic Civil War (GCW), Grand Admiral Thrawn had built an alliance for the Chiss Ascendancy with the First Galactic Empire. However, over the years the Empire fell to the Rebellion, and the contract became useless. During the time of the First Order, the ascendancy remained silent. Once the Second Order, was defeated, Queen Aliceea had made a new contract with the Chiss Ascendancy, stating that if the Resistance ever fell into serious danger, then the Chiss Ascendancy would fight against those threats. Fortunately for the Queen, she knew a wide variety of languages, and Sy Bisti was one of them. Unfortunately, the contract grew rather dormant, as Queen Aliceea had begun to regard the Chiss species as " **the blue waste of the Galaxy"** (for certain reasons), and that angered the Chiss Ascendancy. The Ascendancy did not attack the Resistance, rather they placed a hold on the contract, pausing the Ascendancy's relationship with the Resistance. Now, the Chiss Ascendancy was the Resistance's only hope, and Queen Aliceea needed to renew the contract for the sake of the Galaxy…

Varr and Aliceea's TIE Interceptors soared through the vastness of space. Aliceea was heading towards Csilla; Varr was just following behind her.

"How the heck does this thing work…" Mumbled Varr, fiddling with the control board on his Interceptor.

Varr pressed a small, red button.

 _ ***BEEP***_

"Aliceea, can you hear me?" Asked Varr through the 'mic', which was protruding near his face.

"What do you need?" Replied Aliceea.

She was a professional at piloting almost **any** vehicle

Varr pressed the button again "Where are you taking us?"

"Csilla."

"Si-what?!"

"Csilla. I know someone there that can help us."

"I hope you know what you are talking about…"

"I hope so too…" Aliceea mumbled to herself.

As they continued to fly, Csilla soon appeared off into the distance.

"There it is…" Whispered Aliceea.

After flying some more, several Chiss flagships also appeared. The largest ship, titled _Csandaxus_ , was piloted by the current best admiral of the CDF, Grand Admiral Thrax. Thrax was Thrawn's great-nephew, and also his biggest fan. Aliceea did not personally know Thrax, but she had known his father, Throncus, but he had been killed in a battle with the _Renegade_.

"You know these people… right?!" Asked Varr.

"Well… I **did**." Aliceea replied.

"WHAT THE H###?!" Shouted Varr.

"Calm down! Surely they'll have **some** fond memories of me…"

"You do realize that we are flying THIRD ORDER INTERCEPTORS!"

"Oh s###." Mumbled Aliceea.

She watched as the _Csandaxus's_ heavy cannon turned towards her Interceptor.

Varr then looked and saw what had happened.

"They're going to blast us to BITS!" Varr shouted frantically.

 _Suddenly_ , Varr and Aliceea heard the sound of an oncoming squad of TIE's heading their way. They were the TIE Hunters that Admiral Vaxol had deployed.

"Oh great…" Varr mumbled.

"HEY! As soon as that cannon fires, spin out of the way!" Shouted Aliceea.

"Right." Replied Varr.

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "There is more heading our way, sir!"

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "FIRE!"

The main cannon launched a swift, blue bolt towards the squad of TIEs. The bolt could fly through almost any object and not be stopped, but it could only last so long. Varr and Aliceea instantaneously dodged out of the way, and three of the TIE Hunters were incinerated. Varr's Interceptor's right solar panel was heavily damaged; Varr was no longer in full control of his starfighter.

"I've been hit!" Shouted Varr.

"D#####! Hold in back there!" Shouted back Aliceea.

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "Fire again!"

Another bolt launched out from the main cannon, destroying the remaining two TIE Hunters.

"WOOHOO!" Shouted Aliceea.

"They're gonna' fire again!" Screamed Varr.

"The main cannon can only fire twice every ten minutes. I've studied Chiss culture far too much than I should have."

"Oh, thank God!"

"Then again, we are still not completely- S###!- safe!"

Aliceea had dodged a flurry of smaller bolts heading her way.

"What are we going to do?!" Shouted Varr.

"We need to- _***whoosh***_ -get down to that planet!" She shouted back.

"Not a problem!" Replied Varr.

His TIE Interceptor had already been storming that way, as Varr had nearly lost control of the starfighter. Aliceea slammed the pedal as hundreds of bolts flew past her TIE, some chipping away at the side.

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "FIRE THE MISSILES!"

Clusters of missiles launched from the flagships, then splitting off into separate missiles as they zoomed towards Varr and Aliceea.

"Blast!" Mumbled Aliceea, looking back over her shoulder.

As the missiles grew closer, Aliceea flipped vertically and dodged the missiles, causing them to collide with each other.

"H### yeah!" She shouted, jolting her clenched fist upwards.

Meanwhile, ten missiles were chasing down Varr and his malfunctioning TIE.

"ALICEEA! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Varr screamed as he panicked for his life.

"Fu- _***whoosh***_ -HOLD ON!" She shouted.

Aliceea fired onto the missiles, destroying seven of them.

"YOU MISSED A FEW!" He screamed again.

"I D### KNOW!" Aliceea snapped back.

She let her TIE cool down and she fired once again at the missiles, destroying the remaining three. The knockback from the closest missile sent Varr's TIE flying forward at an even faster pace, and closer to Csilla. Aliceea was quickly following behind Varr, still maneuvering around the blue bolts flying past her. Varr himself had been hit by a few of the bolts; his TIE would not last much longer, and Varr would most definitely be killed by the impact with the planet. Of course, there could still be a chance. But then Aliceea realized something… _**the shields**_ …

"Um... Varr? We have a **major** problem on our hands!" She shouted, sweat droplets running down her forehead.

"No s###!" Varr remarked.

"No! The planet's shields are up! You are going to crash into the side of the shield!"

"BLAST!"

Varr tried to thrust the TIE upwards but to no avail. His TIE had been heavily damaged by the oncoming bolts.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! I'M GOING TO FU-"

Aliceea interrupted Varr.

"I have a plan! Just **don't** do anything!"

"WHAT?!"

As Varr's Interceptor was just thirty-five yards away from the shield, Aliceea fired a concussion missile against the shield.

"SH-"

The force of the explosion propelled Varr upward and forward, and his Interceptor slid across the shield, sliding towards the open shield gate.

"Holy s###!" Shouted Varr.

"You're welcome for that!" Said Aliceea.

Aliceea was flying closely behind Varr.

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "CLOSE THE GATE! NOW!"

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "But sir! It's just two TIEs!"

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ THEY MAY BE SPIES! CLOSE THEM NOW!"

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "Right away, sir!"

The shield gate started to close; Varr was just sixteen yards away.

"The gate is closing!" Varr shouted.

"You have plenty of time!" Aliceea was growing nervous herself.

Varr heard the nerve in Aliceea's voice; he saw that the gate would close **very** soon.

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "Come on.. Come on.. Come on.."

Varr mumbled to himself "Come on.. Come on.. Come on.."

Varr's Interceptor slid off of the shield, and in through the gate.

"WHOOOO!" He shouted.

Aliceea was only a few yards from the gate, and it was just a few seconds from closing.

"S###.. S###.. S###.." She kept saying it.

Aliceea's Interceptor flew through the gate. However, while closing, the gate sliced the back of her Interceptor off.

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "BLAST!"

"BLAST!" She screamed, slamming her fist on the control board.

Suddenly, the TIE's engines stopped, and the Interceptor fell towards the icy ground.

"Oh d###..." Aliceea mumbled.

Varr's TIE was also falling swiftly, but luckily for him, his Interceptor was falling towards a frozen lake, and he would not crash into the ground.

"HOLY S###!" Screamed Varr, unaware of the frozen pond below him.

Aliceea kicked on the Interceptor's engines once again and flew down to land her TIE to the side of the frozen lake.

"Here goes no-" _***CRASH***_

Varr's Interceptor smashed into the medium layer of ice, landing into the chilling lake. He quickly flew open the Interceptor's door and swam out from the freezing water.

"BLASTED LAKE! IT'S AS COLD AS H###!" Varr complained as he climbed out of the lake.

"I don't think that Hell is cold…" Aliceea giggled, exiting through the back of the damaged TIE.

"Thanks for letting me know!" Snapped Varr, briskly moving his arms upwards.

The two had still been wearing the TIE pilot armor.

"We cannot be wearing this, the Chiss will kill us if they catch us with this on…" Said Aliceea.

Varr took off his helmet and armor, revealing the luxurious clothing that he had on earlier. Aliceea had gone behind her Interceptor to take off the armor. All she had to wear was a blue jumpsuit like outfit, with a hood, which she had worn under her royal coverings.

"Are you going to be alright in that?!" Asked Varr.

"I'll be fine." Hesitantly replied Aliceea.

Aliceea slid her hood over her head and then crossed her arms.

"Look, we have to reach Csaplar, the capital of the Chiss Ascendancy." Explained Aliceea.

"And where the heck is that?!" Shouted Varr.

"It's the crystal city, it shouldn't be too far from here."

"Well, which direction should we go?"

Aliceea climbed up a small, snowy hill, and looked out as too see where they should proceed too next.

" **Wow** …" She mumbled.

The sight of the crystal city, Csaplar, was **breathtaking**. It was simply the most beautiful, majestic thing she had ever seen. The shiny, light blue crystal towers, the sparkling crystal bridges; there was a reason why they were protecting this planet with a shield. Varr slowly walked forward where Aliceea was standing.

"I wish I'd gotten a ring made from that…" She whispered.

Varr had overheard her, and he felt a bit sorry for her. Sure, the once Queen was **seriously** spoiled rotten, and he knew that very well, yet somehow he wanted her to be as happy as humanly possible.

"I **never** want to leave here…" Aliceea continued, now biting at her turquoise painted nails.

Varr cautiously began to make his way up the small hill.

 _ ***SLIP***_ "SH- **ACK!"**

Aliceea giggled as he landed into the cold, uninviting snow.

"Having troubles, down there?" She remarked.

"VERY funny." Replied Varr.

As Varr walked up the hill again, he slipped once more, but-

Aliceea grabbed Varr's freezing hand as he was about to make the same mistake twice.

She looked him in the eyes and said, "You have to use your arms too, silly."

Aliceea chuckled a bit.

"Right." Varr said.

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "Admiral Yok'twailo."

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "Yes, Grand Admiral?"

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "Send down Uyoaya _(yoo-way-uh)_ "

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "Right away, sir!"

Varr and Aliceea were hastily walking through the inclement weather. Aliceea holding herself tight, Varr just looking around at the massive mountains.

"It's **f######** **freezing** …" Mumbled Aliceea.

"I'm pretty much used to it." Said Varr.

Aliceea rolled her eyes.

"You were **just** complaining about the temperature earlier!"

"I'm used to fifteen-degree weather, not negative thirty!"

"Well, I'm used to seventy-degree weather…"

"I'm sorry, your highness, but maybe you shouldn't have left your home planet in the first place!"

"I didn't leave my home planet, I was taken captive by Ridor."

Varr paused and thought for a moment.

"By Ridor?" He asked.

"Precisely so." Aliceea continued "The Third Order stormed Anoraelia, bombed the shields, and destroyed the **entire** city…"

Aliceea choked up as she was speaking.

"I-I am sorry…" Said Varr.

As they kept walking, they came across a long, icy ravine. Shards of spiked ice protruding out from the crystal walls. When they looked downwards, they saw pink and green spikes erecting towards them.

"Blast." Whispered Varr.

"F###." Whispered Aliceea.

"Can we walk around?" Asked Varr.

"We can't. The other paths are blocked by forming crystals." Replied Aliceea.

 **She crept onto a spiked formation of crystals. She aimed her weapon, then…**

 ***POW***

" **AEEEEK!"**

Aliceea fell to the ground as a blue blaster bolt had seared her right shoulder.

"Ugh…" She mumbled, rubbing her sizzling flesh.

"S###!" Shouted Varr.

He spun around and deflected the following bolt, which was fired from an SN-70 Scoped Blaster Pistol. Varr continued to deflect the bolts that were aimed towards him, and eventually, the attacker ceased their firing.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" He shouted.

Varr received no answer. The wind continued to breeze by calmly. Tiny, cool snowflakes landed upon his forehead as he stood there cautiously.

 ***POW***

Another bolt fired at Aliceea's back, yet Varr quickly deflected the attack. Just a few moments afterward, a thermal detonator rolled down to Varr's covered feet.

"BLAST!" He shouted as quickly used the Force (like a sudden instinct) to push the detonator back to where it came from. Through the mistiness, he saw crystals fly through the air as he heard the detonator erupt on the side of a mountain. A large chunk of rock soared through the air above him, and landed into the ravine, smashing the sharp crystals which laid there. This allowed a path for Varr and Aliceea to get through the treacherous ravine. Varr quickly picked up Aliceea and laid her on his right shoulder, and then threw her onto the surface of the massive rock which had landed in front of them.

"AGH!" She screamed.

"SORRY!" Varr shouted back.

Varr jumped to the rock as another bolt was fired at him, barely missing his torso. Varr once again chucked Aliceea, this time off of the rock and onto the ground at the end of the ravine. Varr then jumped from the rock and onto the ground as well; another bolt barely missed his left leg.

Varr assisted Aliceea onto her feet and said "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

Suddenly, a grappling hook zoomed over Varr's head and landed a few yards in front of his feet.

"The h###..." He mumbled.

Abruptly, a baton wacked Varr upwards across the back of his head, knocking him to the ground. A figure dropped down, blue skin, pinkish eyes, her white hair tied in a knot behind her head. She covered her chest with black leather; the straps crossing at her backside between her shoulders.

"My….." Varr gaped with his mouth wide open at the figure's skin-tight, black leather pants; he had a problem with that.

The figure aimed her blaster at his forehead, readying to fire. Quickly, Aliceea dashed forward and shoulder charged (with her non-injured shoulder) the figure down.

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "GET OFF ME!" The figure shouted.

Aliceea grabbed a knife from the side of the figure's left pants leg. The figure kicked Aliceea off of her, then firing a bolt at her right thigh.

 ***POW***

"S###!" Screamed Aliceea.

It was at that moment that Varr swung his lightsaber at the figure's neck, but she had rolled to the side away from death. She backflipped to her feet and grabbed a small black rod from her pocket.

" **The h###?"** He thought.

The figure tapped a button on the rod causing it to extend out two and a half yards. Strings of deadly electricity began to spin around the ends of the weapon, making crackling noises as they did so. Varr activated his blue blade and posed for battle, remembering form four, Ataru, from his training. He swiftly dashed forwards and swung upwards at the staff, the figure only dodging out of danger's way. She jabbed Varr in the side, jolting him onto the ground.

"BLAST!" He shrieked.

She continuously jabbed him in the back as he lied on the ground screaming in pain.

" **AGGGGGH!"** He screamed, over and over again.

Aliceea was slowly crawling towards the figure from behind. Aliceea reached for the figure's blaster, slowly extracting it out from its holster. As Aliceea went to shoot the figure, the back end of the electric baton nailed her in the face.

" **AEEEEK!"** She screamed as a bit of blood spurred from the inside of her mouth.

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "What?" Mumbled the figure as she turned around.

Varr precipitously activated his lightsaber through the assassin's heart, causing her to gasp as he did so. She fell to the ground after Varr deactivated his blade, and the blood coming from her mouth spilled out onto the white snow.

Varr had been heavily angered by the assassin, and so he sliced her (vertically) in half, shouting after he had done so.

"You… al...right..." Slowly asked Aliceea, her consciousness fading as she spoke.

"Aliceea!" He shouted as the smoke faded from the assassin's wounds.

Varr quickly dashed over to Aliceea, and he once again rested her unconscious body onto his right shoulder, and he carried her on to Csaplar, taking heavy breaths as he did so.

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "Has Uyoaya returned, Admiral?"

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "No, sir, she has not."

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "No reports from her, either?"

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "No, sir."

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "Let the Supreme Chancellor know immediately!"

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "Right away, sir!"

After around twenty minutes, Varr had reached the crystal bridge to Csilla with Aliceea upon his back. He softly placed Aliceea onto the ground.

"Aliceea! We're here!" He shouted, rubbing her face.

Her eyelids slowly opened, then closing again.

"Aliceea! Aliceea!" He kept shouting.

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ " **STOP RIGHT THERE!"**

Two Chiss guards charged towards Varr, their massive spears, ending with blue crystals, just a few inches from his face.

Varr threw up his hands immediately, and he was handcuffed by the guard on the left.

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "I'll be taking this." He said as he snatched Varr's lightsaber.

" **Blast."** Varr thought.

The guard on the right handcuffed Aliceea's unconscious body, then throwing her onto his shoulder.

"You need to get her to a medic!" Varr shouted as he was pushed in front of the guards.

The guards chuckled and once again shoved Varr forward.

"A##holes…" Varr mumbled to himself.

After some more walking, Varr and the guards had finally reached the entrance gate to Csaplar. The guards used a key to get through the gates; the city was apparently on lockdown. Varr looked up and gazed upon a massive tower built of black crystals. He was still walking on a light blue crystal bridge, still high up into the air. The civilians of Csaplar lived in apartments that were built in large, crystal buildings. The guards had led Varr to the center tower, the living space of the ruling families. The tower was known as Aristocra Tower. Once they had reached the entrance doors of the tower, the guards stopped for a moment, the one on the left pressing a button to speak over the intercom.

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "Supreme Chancellor Aryon, we have arrived with the intruders."

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "Proceed."

The doors open, and the guards shoved Varr in through the doors. An elevator lied in front of them, to the left and right, hallways leading to other rooms.

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "Get in there!" Shouted a guard as he shoved Varr into the elevator.

Varr grunted at the guards as he slammed into the back wall of the elevator.

Once the door closed, the elevator zoomed to the top floor. In just a few seconds, the elevator arrived 2,217 feet above the ground. The guard carrying Aliceea threw her onto the dark blue crystal floor once the elevator door opened. The guards then shoved Varr into the room, stumbling over Aliceea's fallen body.

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "Supreme Chancellor." Said the guards with a bow.

An old, Chiss man, with reddish-brown hair, slowly turned to Varr in his prized seat.

One of the guards handed the Supreme Chancellor Varr's lightsaber, and they then exited the room through the elevator.

"I have been patiently waiting for your arrival." He said, placing the lightsaber upon his desk.

"You can speak more tongues than your own?" Asked Varr, getting up from the floor.

"Why, of course. As the Supreme Chancellor of the Chiss Ascendancy, I practically have to know multiple tongues." He replied, sipping some Chissian tea.

"I see." Mumbled Varr.

Aryon glanced down at Aliceea.

"Your friend here, is she injured?" Aryon said as he folded his hands.

"She was injured in a fight with an assassin of your own species."

"Uyoaya, do you mean?"

"I am not sure, sir."

Aryon took another sip from his teal crystal mug.

"Describe to me how she looked." Said Aryon.

"Well, she wore black leather, she had white hair-"

"I have heard enough. It was Uyoaya." Aryon stood and turned his back towards Varr "I suppose, that Uyoaya… is dead?"

"Well, yes…"

Aryon pulled open a drawer from his desk, and his gloved hand was revealed holding a blaster pistol, one that Varr had never seen before. He held the trigger on the blaster, and it lit up bright red, making an odd, futuristic like noise as it did so. Aryon aimed the blaster at Varr's chest.

"Why the h### are you here?" He asked sternly.

Varr threw his hands up and said "The Queen! She needs your help!" He shouted.

Aryon peered into the Queen's blue eyes and shouted, "My God.. ( _*in Sy Bisti*_ ) Aliceea!"

Aryon had just recognized Aliceea.

Aryon set his blaster down and brought Aliceea close to him, inspecting the wound on her shoulder.

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "Medic! In my office immediately!" Shouted Aryon.

Two medics charged in from a small room to the left of Aryon's green crystal desk, and they dragged Aliceea back to where they had come from.

"The Queen told me she had angered the Chiss people. Is this true?" Asked Varr.

"Quite frankly, yes. However, I looked after the girl when she was only a young whippersnapper." Replied Aryon, standing still as if nostalgia had suddenly hit him.

Varr slowly moved his arms down to the sides of his torso.

"I told her I would protect her, I'd fight to the d### end for her, but that b######, devilish brother of hers…" Said Aryon.

"Brother?" Varr asked.

"Adam Dwight."

"Who?"

"You may know him now as **Vaxol**."

Varr felt a chill tremble down his spine.

"Vaxol…" Mumbled Varr.

"At the age of only eighteen, Adam abandoned his sister, his sister that admired him ever so dearly, and ran off to raise the First Order from its ashes of destruction." Explained Aryon.

" **D###."** Thought Varr.

"Adam had changed his name to Vaxol after he had achieved the title of Supreme Commander of the Second Order. He did this so that Aliceea would not recognize who he truly was." Said Aryon, "Around two years later, the Resistance had discovered Vaxol's true identity. Therefore, Aliceea planned to capture her brother and bring him back to Anoraelia. Adam, on the other hand, would not have anything to do of this... That's when he started _Project Epicenter_ , a plan to wipe out every last living organism on Anoraelia, without actually destroying the planet itself."

"Elaborate more."

"If Vaxol had the ability to transport extremely powerful, and unknown Force energy into his cloaked station, he would have the power to blast the energy into a planet's core, and the sudden energy would result in a brutal shockwave, that would kill all life forms instantly."

"Unbelievable…"

"He called it… the _**STE-44**_."

"What does that stand for?"

"Superior Transmitting Epicenter of the forty-fourth power."

"May I ask, did he ever find that power?"

"No, the Resistance destroyed the Second Order before he ever could."

" **Thank God…"** Thought Varr.

"Unfortunately, the newly established Supreme Leader of the Third Order has located the station that Vaxol had hidden years ago. Now, he just has to find that unstoppable power."

"That's precisely why we need your help." Said Varr, offering to shake Aryon's hand.

"Hmm…" Mumbled Aryon.

At that moment, the medics came out of the room, pushing a medical carrier with Aliceea lying upon it.

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "She is ready, sir." One medic said.

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "Good." Said Aryon, looking over to Aliceea.

The same medic who had spoken removed the breathing mask from Aliceea's face. The medics then walked back to the Medic Station. Her eyes slowly opened as her head was turned towards Varr. Her injured shoulder and thigh were covered; they were estimated to heal in about twenty-four hours.

"Aliceea!" Shouted Varr, running over to her lounged body.

"Who's… that… behind… you…" She mumbled slowly.

"Oh, that's-" Varr was cut off by Aryon's sudden voice.

"Aryon, Aliceea."

"Ar-yon?"

"I know, it has been a while…"

"You… you…" She paused for a moment, then carefully stood up "YOU DITCHED ME!"

She swiftly charged, grabbing Aryon's blaster as she stumbled to the ground.

"ALICEEA! PLEASE!" He shouted as he backed up against the crystal wall behind him.

"D### YOU!" She screamed as she fired a hot, red bolt, barely missing the side of his head.

The bolt decimated once it made contact with the crystal wall; Csillan crystals we're blaster bolt resistant.

"Calm down, child, you're not fully stable right now!"

"D### you, you piece of sh-"

"ALICEEA!" Varr shouted "We need his help! The Resistance, heck, the **Galaxy** needs his help!"

Aliceea lowered her heavy breathing, and she gently placed the blaster on the ground.

"Aliceea, my sweet child, I had to go, the Ascendancy needed me!"

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER DEPART FROM MY SIDE, D#####!"

She grabbed the blaster once again, without lifting it from the floor, however.

"Aliceea, I need you to release your grip from my blaster." Said Aryon calmly.

"Let it go, Aliceea." Added Varr.

"The Ascendancy was d### well without you!" Shouted Aliceea, raising the blaster a tad bit higher.

"Aliceea, please set the blaster down." Continued the now sweating Aryon.

"And because of you, Ridor stormed Anoraelia, AND I COULD NOT DO A BLASTED THING ABOUT IT!"

"I am sorry, Aliceea…"

"B######!"

Aliceea swiftly aimed the CV-74 Heavy Blaster Pistol at Aryon's stomach, firing a bolt into his intestines.

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "S###!" Aryon screamed as he fell to the floor, clutching his gut.

The medics charged out of the Medic Station, each armed with a C-3 Taser Blaster.

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "FREEZE!" They screamed simultaneously.

Aliceea instantly turned and fired another charged bolt at one of the medic's face, incinerating his entire head.

" **BLAST!"** Varr shouted in his head.

With anger filling inside of him, he gathered all of his strength and with the Force, he pushed Aliceea across the room. As she flew over the desk, and slid on the crystal floor, feet first she flew through the window. Aliceea felt the glass slash through her legs, slicing her covering, and the glass then nailing her face. She screamed as she fell from the 2,217-foot high building, fumbling her appendages about as she was falling helplessly in midair.

"ALICEEA!" He shouted as he dashed towards the shattered window.

Varr teared up as he whispered, "Forgive me…"

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "Save… her!" Shouted Aryon.

The medic quickly grabbed a large, blue net launcher, meant for catching small Crystal Dragons, and ran beside Varr. The medic launched the net down towards Aliceea as she fell closer to the crystal bridge. The net flew extraordinarily fast, and once the net had come in contact with Aliceea, it wrapped around her as if it had just caught a dragon. The medic had slipped out of the opening, grasping onto the edge of where the window had been shattered with one hand, and his other hand strongly gripped to the net launcher. Aliceea's body mass had caused him to slip.

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "HELP ME!" The medic screamed.

Varr had no idea what he was saying, but he had gotten the idea. Unfortunately, Varr was too late to help, as when he reached out his hand, the medic had lost grip and began to fall along with Aliceea.

"NO!" Varr shouted.

He hastily threw out his hands, blood droplets ran down his face. As Aliceea's face was two feet from the ground, she had abruptly ceased falling. The medic had been caught in midair by the Force; Varr had saved them. As Varr focused to bring them back to the tower, a medium-sized Crystal Dragon had soared through the air, catching the medic in his jaws. Razor-sharp crystal-like teeth sliced through his skin and crunched his bones. As Varr stumbled to the ground, he heard the medic's blood-curdling scream as the dragon flew off.

Aliceea had fallen onto the crystal bridge, her net slowly slipping towards the edge.

"Blast… blast… blast…" She whispered, nervously.

Aliceea pulled one of the net's holes apart wide enough for her to climb through it. As the net slipped off of the edge of the bridge, the launcher itself followed behind it. Aliceea tripped over the launcher, and slowly slid towards the opposite edge that the net had fallen from. She had stopped sliding once her legs extended over the edge.

"F###." She said, breathing heavily.

After seeing Aliceea had landed safely, Varr looked back at the Supreme Chancellor of the Chiss Ascendancy who was frantically attempting to catch his breath; he was approaching death. Varr ran to Aryon as he lied on the ground, slowly dying.

"I do not know what to do…" Said Varr.

"Hand me… my sub… space… transmitter…" Aryon slowly replied.

Varr grabbed Aryon's personal transmitter off of his desk and then handed it to Aryon.

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "This is… Supreme… Chancellor… Aryon… I need….."

Aryon's head leaned to his right shoulder; he had lost consciousness.

"ARYON!" Shouted Varr, shaking Aryon back and forth.

The head of the Csaplar Emergency Center had seen Aryon, and he instantly sent a squad of medics toward Aryon's tower. As Varr continued to try to return Aryon to his consciousness, he heard the sound of an emergency shuttle hovering towards the tower. Once the shuttle had arrived, four medics jumped into Aryon's headquarters. They grabbed Aryon and placed him in the emergency shuttle, and they then flew off. Varr noticed Aryon's subspace transmitter was still laying on the ground. He grabbed the transmitter and called the _Csandaxus_.

"The Resistance needs your help! The Third Order is on its way to victory!" Varr pondered for a moment about what to say next, "Queen Aliceea needs your help!"

Grand Admiral Thrax turned his head towards the screen after hearing the name of **Queen Aliceea**.

Thrax pressed the button to speak with Varr.

"This is Grand Admiral Thrax." He said. (Thrax knew multiple languages)

"You must renew your contract with the Resistance! The fate of the Galaxy is in your hands!"

Thrax knew exactly which contract Varr was talking about.

"My father had signed that contract with the Queen, yet she **stabbed** his back and used us as **tools** for her own advantage!" Thrax shouted, slamming his fist on the counter in front of him.

"This is not for the Queen! It is for the Galaxy!" Varr returned.

Thrax stood silent for a moment. He grew extremely edgy as the entire Galaxy was depending on him.

"Is the Supreme Chancellor still with you?" Asked Thrax.

"No, he is now under medical assistance…" Replied Varr softly, "But he loved Aliceea, and he would not want the Resistance… the Galaxy… to **die**!"

Thrax took a deep breath.

"The contract is in Aryon's office, most likely in his desk." He said.

Varr quickly walked over to Aryon's crystal desk, opening a drawer on the bottom right to find the contract, kept clean and without blemish. Varr also attached his lightsaber back onto his belt.

"I have found it." Varr said.

"Good. There should be a small, circular device somewhere nearby."

"Found it." Said Varr.

"Alright, activate the device. That is a class-one teleporter in front of you."

Varr tapped the button on the microportal, and a blue forcefield appeared above the circular object.

"That is **outstanding** …" Mumbled Varr, mesmerized by the bright blue light.

"Now, place the contract into microportal."

Varr did as he was told, and the contract was sucked into the microportal and flew out from the microportal in front of Thrax.

"Forgive me, Supreme Chancellor." Said Thrax to himself.

Thrax wrote, " _Renewed by Grand Admiral Thrax_ ", at the bottom of the contract. He took a deep breath and tossed the contract back through the microportals.

"Alright, I have the contract." Said Varr, deactivated the device.

"Take the transmitter, when you need help from the Ascendancy, call the _Csandaxus_ , alright?"

"I will."

"Oh, and keep the contract with you."

"Alright." Varr walked over to where the window was shattered, "I am going to need- _**what?!**_ \- Where did she go?!"

"Who?" Asked Thrax.

"Aliceea, she is gone!"

Thrax checked Csaplar's security cameras. He saw that Aliceea had stolen a Chiss Velocicraft, which was a fast Chiss starfighter with low firepower but superb speed. The Velocicraft also had the ability to travel through hyperspace.

"She's departed the planet!" Shouted Thrax.

"What?!" Asked Varr.

"She's stolen one of our crafts, however, we can track its location, and find out where she is heading."

"Well, where is she?" Asked Varr.

Thrax typed: _starfighter_Velocicraft_number_37_location_

"She's traveling through the Vaagari Corridor!"

"The **what**?!"

"The Vaagari Corridor is a hyperlane in the Unknown Regions near Csilla."

"Where is she heading?"

Thrax typed: _starfighter_Velocicraft_number_37_destination_

"She's heading towards… **Hoth**?! The abandoned Rebel base?!"

"Why would she be heading there?" Asked Varr.

"There must be something there that she needs, her plan B, possibly… if the Ascendancy did not renew the contract." Said Thrax.

"Well, I am going to need a Velocicraft of my own to chase her down."

"I shall supply one for you."

"Is there any way you can send a craft to Aryon's tower? I believe I am stuck up here."

"I'll inform the craft center of your current situation."

"Many thanks, Grand Admiral."

"Show Aliceea the contract once you find her. The Chiss Ascendancy shall follow her next order."

"I will."

The transmission ended. Varr may have just successfully saved the Galaxy from the might of the Third Order… hopefully, at least.

Admiral Vaxol entered the Supreme Leader's throne room.

"I hope to hear that you have successfully captured Varr and Aliceea?" Asked Snoke, predicting a positive response from Vaxol.

Vaxol shook in fear "The squad of TIE Hunters has been… **destroyed**."

" **WHAT?!** " Shouted Snoke, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth.

The throne room began to shake turbulently.

"My lord! We believe that the Chiss Ascendancy is responsible for this!"

"The **Ascendancy** …"

"Precisely, my lord."

"Summon the Mandator Ten immediately!"

"It will be done, my lord."

Vaxol exited the throne room. Snoke then turned to Darth Ridor.

"Once we learn of Varr and Aliceea's location, you will be responsible for retrieving them to the _Supremacy III_. If you are successful, you shall finally reach the rank of **Sith Lord**." Said Snoke.

"And, what if I am… **not** … successful?" Asked Ridor.

Snoke frowned.

"The weak link in the chain… is **always** broken."

Snoke's words frightened Ridor.

"Yes, my wise master."

"Hope… has been **restored**."

 _ **Follow on Instagram:**_ __ _ **riseofthethirdorderofficial**_


	9. Duel on Hoth

**Division VIII: Duel on Hoth**

The frigid wastelands of Hoth. Notably, Hoth was infamous for two things: the planet which housed Echo Base, and one of the most frigid and unpopulated planets in all of the Galaxy. Hoth's temperatures could well drop under -72° Fahrenheit, or -60° Celsius. However, the average temperature was generally about -20° Fahrenheit. Despite Hoth's frigid nature, the planet consisted of a molten metallic core with dichotomous crust. Essentially, there was a decent amount of volcanic activity on Hoth. Hoth is the sixth planet in the system of the same name. An asteroid belt surrounded the planet, resulting in meteors occasionally striking the surface. During the Galactic Civil War, the Rebel Alliance abided in Echo Base on Hoth, leading up to the notorious _Battle of Hoth_. Many spies had attempted to discover any important information left by the Rebel Alliance in Echo Base, however, not much had ever been found. A famous galactic explorer, by the name of Wen Truden, had only found blueprints for power vehicles that had never been built. He also found a handful of minuscule artifacts left behind by the Rebellion. Of course, this did not stop spies from continuously trying to find a secret area that may have contained something extraordinarily important, but to no avail. Queen Aliceea had departed from Csilla through the hyperlane Vaagari Corridor, and she had found her destination of the isolated planet of Hoth. She had a "plan B", as she had no idea that the Ascendancy had agreed to assist the Resistance. She was there to meet someone, an old friend…

Aliceea landed the Velocicraft on the snowy surface of Hoth, just near the abandoned Echo Base. The rubble (including fallen AT-ATs) left behind from the _Battle of Hoth_ had been long covered up by the heavy, falling layers of cold snow. After she exited the starfighter, she pulled up her hood and slowly walked towards Echo Base. The tears on her cheeks were freezing to her face; she felt betrayed.

" **D#####..."** She kept thinking.

Soon she had reached the icy tunnel, leading to the underground Echo Base. As she continued walking, she noticed the icy stalactites protruding from the frozen ceiling. Soon she came across several abandoned control stations, all of them frozen over by the decades of frigid temperatures.

"Aliceea!" A muffled voice shouted.

She jumped at the sound of the noise, aiming the CV-74 Heavy Blaster Pistol (she had held on to it) at the heavily clothed figure, leaning on the side of a near tunnel.

"It's Desmid!" The figure shouted, thrusting his hands into the air.

Aliceea lowered the blaster.

"You know, you really should not scare people like that!" Playfully shouted Aliceea.

Desmid removed the gear off from his reddish-purple (from the cold temperature) face.

"It's been a while." Desmid smirked after speaking.

"It sure has…" Aliceea snapped out of her musing, "What have you found here?"

Desmid led Aliceea to a large slab of ice, acting as a table. A metal key had been laid on it.

"While I was searching with my metal-detector, I found this metal key." He said.

"What is it for?" Asked Aliceea.

After grabbing the key, Desmid walked over to a metal wheel, sticking out from the snow, which was attached to an underground door.

"That is what I am about to find out." He said.

Desmid thrust the key into the key slot, and he twisted it to the right. The wheel made a squeak like noise.

"Must be it." He mumbled.

Desmid grabbed the wheel and continued to turn it to the right. Soon the small door opened.

"Here we go." He said.

"What the h###'s down there?" Asked Aliceea.

Desmid snatched a flashlight from his belt and he inspected the room below them.

"Looks like some sort of treasury." Said Desmid, "Lot of valuable stuff down here."

Chunks of gold and ruby laid in the seemed vault.

"I'd say it's negligible based on my circumstances." Said Aliceea.

"Negligible?! I'd be d##### if that was so!" Shouted Desmid.

Desmid reached his hand down and grabbed some gold and rubies, stuffing it into his leather sack.

"I've hit the blasted jackpot!" He shouted.

"What will you do with the money?" Asked Aliceea.

Desmid paced around the room, staring at the minerals.

"Oh, I don't know… maybe buy a nice mansion… near a nice lake… with a forest around it too! Sound nice to you?"

Aliceea smiled "Yeah… that sounds perfect…"

"Cold?"

"Very."

Desmid unpacked his backpack and pulled out a brown coat.

"Here.. Take it." Said Desmid, handing out his coat to Aliceea.

"Thanks." She replied, taking the coat from his hand.

"You know… we could just… **run away.** You know, like away from the Third Order. We can get back together, Aliceea, we can start a fam-"

"You chose discovery over me…"

Desmid softly bit his lip.

"Because you did not want to leave Anoraelia…"

"I had to stay at the palace, I couldn't just abandon my hereditary duty!"

Aliceea followed Desmid as he walked around the cavern.

"Romance is one h### of a driving force…" Said Desmid, "Why didn't it work on you…"

"I didn't have a d### choice, Desmid!" Shouted back Aliceea.

"You're right, Adam chose for you…"

 _The Mandator X emerged from hyperspace, storming above the planet of Csilla…_

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ " _My God…_ " Mumbled Thrax, biting his nails.

"FIRE!" Screamed Commander Waray, aboard the Mandator X.

The large cannon fire upon Csilla's shield generator, destroying it. The shields instantly deactivated along the entirety of the planet's surface.

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "GIVE 'EM HELL BOYS!" Shouted Thrax.

The _Csandaxus's_ cannon fired at the Mandator X, piercing sideways through the top half of the massive flagship.

"D### 'em." Said Waray, stumbling forward in result of the blast.

The commander then spoke through the _Csandaxus's_ intercom.

"This is Commander Waray of the Third Order. We simply ask that you give us the location of Varr Dynal and Aliceea Dwight, or we will destroy your capital city." He said sternly.

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "Blast…" Mumbled Thrax.

Thrax felt the sweat rush down his neck; he grew unimaginably nervous. He tapped his finger, pondering about what he would say next.

"Well?!" Said Waray.

It was either the Ascendancy… or the **Galaxy**.

"I decline your request." Said Thrax.

"You… WHAT?!" Screamed Waray, slamming his right fist.

"I… **decline** … your request."

"DESTROY THE CITY!" Waray screamed, thrusting his right arm in direction of Csaplar.

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "DESTROY THE CANNON!" Shouted Thrax.

The _Csandaxus's_ cannon fired at the Mandator's cannon… and destroyed it. Unfortunately for the Chiss Ascendancy, the Mandator's cannon had already fired upon the crystal city of Csaplar. The blast demolished **all** of it. At that same fateful moment, Supreme Chancellor Aryon met his demise on his own death bed (because of the cannon's blast).

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "BLAST!" Screamed Thrax, battering both of his fists and his torso onto the counter in front of him.

He began to weep softly.

"Wait a d### second…" Said Waray.

He looked down onto the screen in front of him; he noticed that he could hack into the _Csandaxus_ , as he saw an unlocked file.

"Hmm…" Mumbled Waray.

He tapped on the file.

 _transport_file_?_

Waray selected _yes_.

The file began to transport from the _Csandaxus_ and to the Mandator X. Grand Admiral Thrax looked over to see the screen reading: _file_number_07_transporting_to_Mandator_X_

 _*in Sy Bisti*_ "STOP THAT FILE TRANSPORT!" Screamed Thrax, running towards the screen.

As he was about to cancel the transportation, the file had just transported to the Mandator X.

Thrax collapsed to the ground and screamed _*in Sy Bisti*_ "NOOOOOOOO!"

The screen read: _Velocicraft_number_37_location_Hoth_ … _Velocicraft_number_22_location_Hoth_System_

"Hoth…" Mumbled Waray.

He began to chuckle.

"SET DESTINATION BACK TO THE _SUPREMACY III_!" Waray shouted.

"Yes, sir!"

The Mandator X flew off through hyperspace.

Varr slowly crept through the caverns of Echo Base, searching for Aliceea. After spotting the Velocicraft that she had flown in, Varr landed a few yards away from it. He had been searching for a few minutes or so, following the sound of two faint voices…

Desmid had been speaking "...you called them blue waste or something like that, all because they disagreed with you on something revolving around politics?"

"I never liked the idea of multiple rulers…" Answered Aliceea.

"How do you feel about democracy?"

"Not a big fan. Monarchies are the most reasonable."

"So I guess you two just went back and forth in some sort of cold war?"

"Basically."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose so…"

"Is the **real** reason you started calling the Chiss blue waste because of Aryon ditching you?"

"That's part of it…"

"Thought so- **AGH! HOLY S###!** "

A little less than three and a half meters tall, and nearly four meters long, approached a Crystallosaurus. It was the quintessence of the color blue, its underbelly, however, a light blue. Icy crests protruding above its eyes. Ice-like spikes went down its back, smaller spikes on the head and tail. The beast roared at Desmid and Aliceea.

"BLAST!" Screamed Desmid, jumping behind Aliceea.

"EXCUSE ME?!" She shouted.

She grabbed Desmid and pushed him a few feet in front of her.

"THE HE- **AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH-..."**

The sounds of bones snapping, blood gushing from the creature's jaws as it crunched down on Desmid. His legs fell to the ground, while his arms were hanging on by a strand of flesh, blood oozing as they did so. Aliceea screamed as blood spurted towards her. She wept and wailed as she dashed away from the Crystallosaurus. The beast was satisfied after swallowing its meal, letting out a disgusting belch as it walked back to its lair. As it continued walking, it ran right into the horrified Varr. He activated his lightsaber right then and there, as the creature roared and charged towards him. Varr dashed under the raging beast, slicing open its stomach; its intestines falling out afterward. The Crystallosaurus collapsed down into the snow, Varr jumping a bit as it did so.

"D### me." He said.

Varr soon found Desmid's sack of riches, laying near blotches of fresh blood. He quickly snatched it and placed it in one of his pockets.

"ALICEEA!" He shouted.

Varr soon heard Aliceea's blood-curdling cries, as she rolled on the ground; blood, snow, and shards of ice in her golden hair. With slight hesitation, Varr dashed over to Aliceea as she was rolling rapidly on the freezing ground.

"Aliceea!" He shouted, as he tried to grab her, and bring her close to him.

Aliceea shoved Varr in the snow.

"D### YOU!" She screamed through her tears.

"You can't just go around like this, acting like a COMPLETE FOOL!" Shouted Varr.

"THE ENTIRE F###### GALAXY IS IN MY D### HANDS! I could expect less from a scavenger…" She snapped.

Varr thundered over to Aliceea.

"While your delusional a## was attempting to kill everyone in sight…" Varr pulled out the contract, "...I actually got Grand Admiral Thrax to renew the contract!"

Aliceea snatched the contract from Varr's hands, then scrutinizing it. Aliceea recognized the Chiss handwriting.

"You actually did it…" Remarked Aliceea.

Varr took the contract from Aliceea's hands and placed it in his pocket.

"We can contact Thrax for help!" Shouted Varr.

Aliceea seemed to ignore what Varr had just said.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"Thrax tracked down your vehicle." Quickly replied Varr.

"B######..." Mumbled Aliceea.

"B######?! He swore to help us! Help the Resistance! Help the Galaxy!" Shouted Varr, following Aliceea as she walked away from him.

"All the Chiss cares about is their own benefit. Why do you think they isolate themselves from the rest of the Galaxy?"

"And why do you think the Chiss have been so successful for several centuries? They obviously know what they are doing, Aliceea!"

"Why are you still talking to me?"

"Where are you going?!"

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving? Where are you heading next?"

Aliceea began to weep again.

"I don't f###### know!" She screamed, kicking the wall of the cavern.

She stood there and continued weeping.

"It's not over yet. We can still win this." He said, touching her shoulder.

Aliceea swiftly flipped around, knocking Varr back; the blaster gripped tightly in her right hand. Varr had his hands lifted to the sides of his head as Aliceea held the blaster to his face.

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" She screamed.

"You almost killed the Galaxy's only blasted hope!" Returned Varr, nervously.

"You don't know what he did to me!"

The blaster twitched in her jolting hand; it was ready to fire.

"He had to lead the Ascendancy!" Said Varr.

"That **FOOL** only cared about his d### self!"

Varr digressed.

"Aliceea, I'm sorry. I felt incredibly guilty about what I had done to you. I broke you out for a d### good reason." Varr continued, "I defended you from Ridor in Snoke's throne room while you were unconscious. I-I care for you."

Aliceea felt a large amount of guilt as she deactivated the weapon, moving it to her thigh. She then turned around, and walked away, towards the Velocicraft.

"Aliceea!" Shouted Varr, resting his arms.

She continued walking, ignoring Varr's shouting. On the inside, she was breaking. She seemingly had **nothing** left.

"Admiral Vaxol." Said Commander Waray.

"Have you learned of the fugitives' locations?" Asked Vaxol, staring out into space, his hands folded behind his back.

"Yes, Admiral. They are located on planet Hoth, sir."

"I shall inform Lord Ridor immediately."

"Of course, Admiral."

"You shall be rewarded for your deeds."

"Thank you, Admiral."

Waray bowed and boarded the Mandator X, departing from the _Supremacy III_.

As Vaxol exited the Main Control Room, he said, "I can smell the sweet essence of **victory**."

"Supreme Leader!" Said Vaxol, bowing before Snoke's throne.

"I sense, good news, Admiral?" Said the Supreme Leader, resting upon his throne.

"Yes, mighty Supreme Leader…" Vaxol paused for a moment and thought of Waray, but he decided to take the glory for himself, "I have discovered the location of the fugitives, Supreme Leader."

"Well, let's hear it.. Where are they, then?" Asked Snoke, growing a bit excited.

"Hoth, Supreme Leader."

"Well done, Admiral Vaxol."

"I am most honored, wise Supreme Leader."

Vaxol smiled.

"Lord Ridor! You shall accompany Admiral Vaxol on his expedition. Bring me Varr, **kill** Queen Aliceea."

Vaxol grew angry as Snoke mentioned his sister's name. He **hated** his spoiled brat of a sister.

"Yes, my lord." Replied Ridor lifelessly.

Snoke turned to Vaxol.

"Admiral, leave us now." He said.

"As you wish, Supreme Leader."

Vaxol exited the throne room.

"This is your opportunity, Lord Ridor, to gain the rank of **Sith Lord**." Said Snoke.

Those two words, 'Sith Lord', instantly seized Rider's attention.

"Successfully return Varr to the _Supremacy III_ , and you shall prove yourself as a master of all of the Sith elements."

Snoke reclined back in his throne.

"Depart from me now, and do not fail me, Lord Ridor." Said Snoke.

"I **shall not** fail, Supreme Leader." Said Ridor, as he marched away from Snoke's side, without hesitation.

As Ridor departed, Snoke laughed maniacally.

"Jade's grand lineage **shall** continue…" He said.

Ridor met with Vaxol at the private hangar, built for high-ranking Imperial authorities exclusively.

"Lord Ridor." Said Vaxol with a bow.

"Admiral Vaxol." Replied Ridor, ceasing his pace, looking over to Vaxol.

Ridor walked away, boarding his starfighter.

"Man of many words…" Mumbled Vaxol sarcastically, watching Ridor board his TIE Frighter.

Ridor was widely known by one word: _**fright**_ _._ That is why his personal starfighter, the TIE Frighter, was named after that word. The TIE Frighter was built similar to Darth Vader's TIE Advanced x1, however, the starfighter's 'side-shields' (armored solar panels) were very similar to that of Kylo Ren's TIE Silencer. Kylo Ren, son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, was one of Supreme Leader Snoke's earlier apprentices. Snoke had trained many apprentices in the past, all for **one reason** …

Vaxol boarded his TIE Avenger, and he followed Darth Ridor after he had departed from the private hangar. The two TIEs blasted into hyperspace and traveled towards the Hoth system.

Aliceea sat in her immobile Velocicraft, weeping. She held the blaster, just staring at it. She had thoughts of ending it all there, at that very moment, but how could she? Could she really abandon everything that she had accomplished? Let the entire Galaxy… **die**? She felt as if she had to stay and fight the good fight. The only thing that she knew to do next was to fly back to the _Csandaxus_. Aliceea exited the vehicle. Varr stood alone in the cavern, inspecting his cold lightsaber hilt.

"Contact the _Csandaxus_." Said Aliceea abruptly from behind.

"I was hoping that you would come back." Said Varr with a faint smile.

He called the _Csandaxus_ on his subspace transmitter. Grand Admiral Thrax had accepted the transmission. Varr saw the horribly distressed look on Thrax's face.

"What is wrong?" Asked Varr.

"The city…"

"What?"

"Csaplar… is **gone**."

Varr felt as if his heart had suddenly dropped.

"Gone?!" Shouted Aliceea.

"The Third Order… has destroyed it… and they are coming for **you**."

"How did they find our location?!" Asked Varr, starting to panic.

"They pirated your Velocicrafts' information. You need to hide, you can not leave, pray that the Third Order shall not find you…"

Thrax exited the transmission. Aliceea began to scream and stumble around in absolute terror, Varr watching as she did so.

"IT'S OVER! IT'S FU-"

"Aliceea! We need to hide!"

She took the blaster to her head, pressing the trigger (which charged up the weapon), and she prepared to release…

 **Suddenly** , Varr quickly Force pushed the blaster out from her hand, and the laser bolt had crashed into some ice. Aliceea fell to the ground pulling her hair, her face was a mix of red and purple; she was losing her mind. Aliceea vomited out onto the snow, it was a dark green.

Varr did the only thing that he knew to do in the heat of the moment, and grabbed Aliceea, holding her onto his right shoulder, and he hastily carried her through the icy tunnels. He had found in old, raggedy 'bed', which had been used by the Rebellion, and he laid her down onto it. It was at that moment that he heard possibly the most petrifying sound that had ever heard in all of his life: **The sound of two, powerful Third Order TIE engines, and they were heading his blasted way.**

Lord Ridor's TIE Frighter and Admiral Vaxol's TIE Avenger had landed onto the sparkling snow, melting it as they did so. Ridor was the first to depart from his starfighter. He glared out over the snow-covered hill, monitoring the surface of the glacial planet. His heavy boots making notable prints in the damp snow. Vaxol soon exited his starfighter, and at an average pace, he walked to Lord Ridor's side.

"Shall we inspect the abandoned Rebel base, Lord Ridor?" Asked Vaxol.

"Follow me." Ridor replied lifelessly, walking away from Vaxol.

"Yes, my lord."

After a few minutes of walking, Ridor and Vaxol had finally arrived at Echo Base.

"I sense that the Force is present here…" Mumbled Ridor.

Vaxol held his S-10 Heavy Blaster Pistol tightly at his side.

The two Third Order leaders began their inspection of Echo Base…

The sound of the two adversaries walking could be heard in the distance, and Aliceea had frozen still. Varr knew what he had to do: protect the Queen.

"Stay here…" He whispered as he walked off.

Varr felt the strong, dark, powerful presence as he gradually proceeded forward.

"This way." Said Ridor.

Varr and Ridor had locked eyes at that very moment. Vaxol swiftly aimed his S-10 at Varr's heart.

"If you kill him, I kill you." Said Ridor.

Vaxol gulped, and he slowly, and shakingly, lowered his weapon. Varr activated his blue lightsaber and got into his position to fight. Ridor had trained Varr extraordinarily well; he was no failure of a student. Ridor activated his double-bladed red lightsaber. Ridor himself had specialized in form four, Ataru, as well. However, he eventually branched off into a new class of lightsaber dueling, fast attacks combined with a good defense, in which he called form eight: Ridoran. Out from a distant tunnel, Varr heard something charging. He and Vaxol turned to see what was coming, yet Ridor considered it negligible and used the Force to lift Varr into the air (as Varr was caught off guard). But at that moment, a Crystallosaurus ran out from the tunnel, knocking Vaxol onto his back with its violently swinging tail, and it snatched Ridor into its jaws and carried him away into another tunnel. After Varr fell to the ground, in complete shock of what had just happened, he rose onto his feet and pounced towards Vaxol. The admiral quickly equipped his WD-92 Double-Axe Baton and clashed it with Varr's blue blade; Varr fell to the ground. Vaxol smacked Varr in the head with the edge of his baton, then slamming him in the gut. Varr quickly sliced upwards near Vaxol's tense face, barely missing him. Varr and Vaxol swiftly clashed their blades multiple times, Vaxol then ramming Varr in the chest with the edge of his baton, sending him flying over an abandoned control station.

"Surely Ridor has taught you better than this!" Taunted Vaxol.

Varr grew fiercely angry and unleashed a powerful Force push in Vaxol's direction. Control tables, Vaxol, and a flurry of snow flew back as if they were caught in a strong wind storm. Vaxol quickly rose to deflect several vicious slashes from Varr. Vaxol successfully sliced the edge of Varr's left shoulder with one of his one and a half foot long red blades. Varr dodged back, thinking of Arsuthius's tactics for form four, and continuously slashed at Vaxol, and then he would swiftly dodge back. Varr had chipped Vaxol's armor multiple times, but he was little affected. Vaxol swung at Varr's feet as he came in for another swift slash, and Varr fell over Vaxol, slicing his saber through his back.

" **BLAST, D#####!** " Vaxol shouted, his voice echoing throughout the cavern.

He flipped around and whacked Varr in the face with the edge of his baton once again. Varr fell back, and he then sliced Vaxol's left leg, causing him to stumble.

" **AGH!** " Screamed Vaxol as he toppled onto Varr.

Varr heard the sparkling blade next to his ear, the baton then flailing above his head, swishing his short, brown hair. Vaxol dodged to the side and sliced a bit of the right side of Varr's face.

" **S###!** " He shrieked.

Varr jumped back and clashed sabers with Vaxol several more times. The battle was intensifying; Varr was harnessing his anger, and Vaxol was losing his grip in result of his tiring body. Queen Aliceea crouched far behind, watching Varr clash sabers with her brother, Vaxol. Aliceea had realized that Varr was brave and courteous enough to do almost anything for her. She grew extremely tense, as she deeply cared for her brother, yet she had also grown some mild feelings for Varr. She was torn on the inside…

Varr sliced up Vaxol's weapon, hacking his weapon in half, and slashing through his chest, and also chipping his chin.

" **ACK!** " Vaxol wailed as he fell backward, landing into the cold snow.

" **ADAM!"** Shouted Aliceea.

Vaxol continued to wail and shout as he attempted to deal with the searing pain that he had been feeling in the incision on his chest. Vaxol gritted his teeth, screaming and slobbering through them. It was at that hectic moment, that Ridor had approached from the tunnel off to the side, his armor heavily scratched up, ruthlessly Force pushing Varr against a far-off cavern wall, knocking him out cold. Aliceea had gone to scream but stopped herself at the sight of the frightening Darth Ridor. Vaxol had rolled over, trying to get his sizzling incision to come in contact with the frosty snow.

" **AEEEEEEEK!"** Vaxol screamed as his wound smoked from the snow.

"The Third Order shall no longer fail in the result of your folly!" Said Ridor, raising his hilt to activate the lower blade into Vaxol's heart.

" **HAVE MERCY!** " Pleaded Vaxol, glancing up to Ridor.

" **NO!** " Aliceea screamed.

Aliceea hurriedly aimed her CV-74 at Ridor, and she fired without hesitation. Ridor activated his blade into Vaxol's heart, and as soon as he did so, the bolt deflected off of the blade and plundered into Aliceea's rapidly beating heart. Aliceea pummeled to the ground, hitting her head on a chunk of ice.

 **Varr had awoken to see the bolt nail Aliceea's heart and to watch her fall back like a ragdoll. Varr turned his full attention towards Ridor, and his anger flustered up inside of him…**

With all Varr had in him, without hesitation he dashed towards Ridor, swinging at the side of his head. Ridor blocked the attack by activating his upper blade, and clashed sabers with Varr a couple of times, then stomping on his foot, causing him to drop his lightsaber, chipping the side of Ridor's leg armor.

" **AGH!** " Varr screamed in pain as Ridor's foot mashed onto his.

As Varr's blade steamed in the snow, Ridor raised him into the air in a tight Force choke.

" **YOU BOW- TO ME!** " Ridor shouted.

He slammed Varr into the snow, and Ridor Force pulled Varr's lightsaber to his hand, deactivating it, then resting it on his hilt. Ridor then did the same with his own. Varr had teared up in result of the pressure, and his face was hit with the uninviting, **freezing** snow. Ridor watched as he ran over to Aliceea, then sliding down beside her. He held her to his chest, his tears falling on her face.

"Tha-that spark….. it **never** st-started a… a… fire…." Silently said Aliceea.

Queen Aliceea had passed on in the arms of Varr. Varr forced Aliceea's lips to his, and he kissed her dead body. He moved her head away as he panted from the shocking sorrow.

"That spark **will** start a fire…" Mumbled Varr, attaching the CV-74 to his belt.

Varr stood up and looked over to Ridor, only to see him staring right back at him.

" **Dear God…** " He thought.

"The Resistance has **lost** , hope cannot save you…" Said Ridor.

"What would you know about ho-"

Ridor suddenly Force pulled Varr's neck into his clutch, raising him off of the ground.

"Don't make me kill you." Ridor said sternly.

He dropped Varr onto the snow once again, then Force pulling the CV-74 to his clutch, also latching it onto his belt. He turned his head to the left to see an Imperial Shuttle flying down towards Echo Base.

"Unexpected visitors... Follow me." Said Ridor, quickly walking off.

Varr had no choice but to follow Ridor. He looked back at the fallen Queen once more, then looking down at Vaxol.

" **Why did he kill Vaxol?** " Thought Varr.

The truth was that Ridor held Vaxol responsible for everything that he had done in the past, and he wanted him dead just in case if he made a gargantuan mistake once again. This was his opportunity to kill Vaxol, without Snoke knowing it…

Once Ridor had arrived at the shuttle, the shuttle door opened. Commander Phaedra stood inside.

"Lord Ridor." She said with a bow, "The Supreme Leader was getting worried."

"The mission has been accomplished." Replied Ridor, shoving Varr into the shuttle.

Phaedra watched as he did so. She then looked over to see what seemed to be Vaxol.

"What has happened to Admiral Vaxol?" She asked curiously.

"He was foolishly killed by the fugitive." Ridor lied.

" **Thank God!** " She joyfully thought.

"How foolish." Said Phaedra, maintaining her happiness.

"I shall meet with you at the private hangar, back onboard the _Supremacy III_."

"Have a safe flight, Lord Ridor."

Ridor boarded his TIE Frighter as Phaedra closed the shuttle's door. She sat down in the pilot seat and flew off behind Ridor.

"Ridor killed Vaxol." Said Varr.

"Silence, fugitive!" Snapped back Phaedra.

She thought about what he had said, then assuming he was lying to pass the blame onto Ridor.

The TIE Frighter and Imperial Shuttle flew off through hyperspace, heading towards the _Supremacy III_ …

"Lord Ridor, I see you were successful on your expedition." Said Supreme Leader Snoke.

"Correct, my wise master." Replied Ridor, bowing before Snoke.

"Have you killed Queen Aliceea?"

"She is dead, master."

Snoke smiled and glanced over to Varr.

"May I ask, where is **Admiral Vaxol**?"

"The fugitive has killed him."

Snoke turned to Varr "Is this so, young Varr?"

Moments of silence went by. Varr feared as to anger Ridor, but he wanted to say the truth.

"Yes… Supreme Leader." Said Varr.

Snoke didn't exactly seem to buy the answer, he could not tell if Ridor was lying to him or not.

"Most unfortunate." Said Snoke, sounding slightly angered.

Snoke stood up from his throne.

"Lord Ridor… I officially promote you… to the rank of **Sith Lord**."

"I express all of my gratitude unto you, mighty Supreme Leader."

Ridor was quite pleased with his new title.

"Indeed…" Said Snoke.

Snoke sat down upon his throne once again.

"Lord Ridor, 'escort' Varr to cell number… **three**." Snoke said with a smile.

Varr looked up in anger.

"As you wish, my wise master." Replied Ridor, retracting from his bow.

"This shall teach you, to not attempt treachery once again, young Varr." Said Snoke, still grinning.

Ridor then grabbed Varr by the neck off of the ground, and out of the throne room. Varr stared deeply at Snoke as he stared deeply back at him, with that horrific smile still across his scarred face…

Ridor tossed Varr into the cell, and the door slammed shut. Ridor then walked away.

"Keep vigilant watch on cell three." Said Ridor to Squad Leader Dravox.

"It shall be done, my lord." Replied Dravox with a bow.

Varr sat in the cell and wept, still smelling the fragrant smell of Avallen from Queen Aliceea's golden hair.

"D### me…" He mumbled and then began to weep even louder.

 **Adam Dwight, who stood on the Royal Palace's balcony, turned to his sister, who was weeping frantically.**

" **Oh Aliceea, I will** _ **never**_ **leave you…" He said, hugging her tightly.**

 **A smile grew across his face, thinking of what was yet to come.**

 **Once Aliceea had walked away, Vaxol mumbled "It is time… for the Jedi…** _ **to end**_ **."**

 _ **Follow on Instagram:**_ __ _ **riseofthethirdorderofficial**_


	10. The Bounty Hunter Chase

**Division IX: The Bounty Hunter Chase**

Imperialos, the Imperial City. With a population of around two million, Imperialos had been a successful Imperial city since the days of the First Galactic Empire. The city was built up of large, white and light blue skyscrapers. The largest center tower was 2,485 feet tall. The design of Imperialos was very similar to that of Csaplar, as the Empire had allied with the Chiss Ascendancy during the Galactic Civil War. The city was brimming with beautiful architecture, and midair tracks connected from tower to tower, which a white, slim train would zoom across the tracks to carry Imperial citizens around. In charge of the city, was Mayor Coris Varss. Varss was of the alien species of Aqualish, the same species of the infamous Ponda Baba. Many of the supporters of the Imperial movement, dwelled on Denarilia, the planet that Imperialos was built on. Despite being under Imperial authority, Imperialos was no stranger to crime and villainy. Many bounty hunters would hide out in the opulent city, and they could be hired for a hefty price. The most infamous bounty hunter of his time, Navon Zax, commonly sojourned in the city of Imperialos, and he could be hired, for quite a large price. It was immensely rare of Navon Zax being hired by someone, but just recently, he had. His goal: to find and kill a prisoner on the planet of Gladius. That person was someone of much importance to Darth Ridor…

Ridor levitated alone, in complete peacefulness, in his meditation chamber. Often he would simply abide there just to find peace, to become as close to the Force as possible. How did Ridor become so remarkably strong in the Force? How did any Force-sensitive become strong in the Force? It is a long process known as Focatation ( _fo-sa-ta-tion_ ). When a figure would commence the process of Focatation, that figure would grow a seemingly strong relationship with the Force itself. Meditation was the perfect way to participate in this process. Darth Ridor had been meditating for quite some time now (nearly two hours), and he had gotten so lost, that he eventually found himself in a vision…

 **A girl, with shiny, long black hair, with striking green eyes, and dark red lips, was packing up a black backpack as if she was preparing to leave from her home. In this case, the girl was aboard the** _ **Supremacy III**_ **. She had slipped out through the private hangar, and she flew to the nearby planet, Ovactus. This planet was brimming with luscious jungles and vibrant gardens. All types of exotic plant life and animals resided on the planet known as Ovactus. Once the girl arrived at Ovactus, she made a nearby large cave her home, and she dwelled there for several months. The reason she had left… what was it?**

Ridor heard a whisper. The Force was trying to tell him something.

 **Sn… sn… sn… o…**

Ridor then heard the girl scream as his vision faded to darkness.

The dark lord abruptly awoke from his deep meditation, falling to the ground, next to his black cushion. Sweat rolled from his forehead.

"Adrianna!" He shouted, gasping.

That girl he saw in his vision, was none other than his long lost **sister**.

 _ ***heavy panting***_

Ridor had long thought that she had died… at least that was what Snoke had told him. His eyes teared up behind his mask and he laid panting, staring down at the floor.

Ridor looked over to a nearby clock and saw that the time was 1:32 A.M. GST. At that time, Snoke was snoozing on his throne. Ridor slowly stood up, catching his breath, and calming himself down.

"Ovactus…" He mumbled.

He realized that he may have a chance at finding his sister that he had not seen in five years. After a few minutes, Ridor exited the meditation chamber with much haste and stormed down to the private hangar. He swiftly boarded his TIE Frighter once he had arrived, and he flew off towards Ovactus.

At a relatively small fort, on the planet of Denarilia, a figure with armor red and white, and a helmet primarily red with black streaks painted down to the single eyepiece. The eyepiece covered a rather large amount of the helmet and could be activated as a light blue screen for fellow bounty hunters. He wore a black hood over his helmet. He sat at a table, playing cards with his fellow hunters while fiddling with his 94-8GC Advanced Blaster Rifle.

"D###." One female hunter said, after losing a match.

"Navon wins again!" Shouted the card game host.

Two spectators chatted a few yards back.

"She shoulda' known not to mess with Navon, he's the best playa' around!" One spectator said.

"Ya' darn right!" Said the other.

The two tapped their bottles of beer and chugged away.

The host handed Navon a large sum of credits. Navon's partner in crime, Hugo Morais, slapped him on the back.

"You remain undefeated once again, boss." Hugo said with a chuckle in his voice.

"Precisely so." Replied Navon softly.

Navon Zax was not a man of many words.

"Don't take it to hard, Charleena." Said Hugo to the hunter that Navon had just won against.

Hugo and Charleena were secretly love interests.

"Shut your trap, Hugo." Snapped back the hunter.

Hugo Morais wore blue and turquoise armor, which his helmet was primarily dark blue, and his armor primarily turquoise, and his shoulder pads dark blue as well. He was armed with a GT-80 Rapid Fire (Sniper) Blaster Rifle. The female hunter, Charleena Kalox, wore all black, her face covered with a black helmet (with two red-tinted eyepieces), only her long, blonde hair in a ponytail protruding out. She was armed with an NT-242 Heavy Blaster Rifle. All three hunters formed a small group (trio) called the Navon Squad.

"Alright, the party is over." Said Navon.

The hosts and spectators soon left from Navon Squad's base.

Charleena leaned over the table.

"The girl you were hired to kill, who is she?" She asked in her heavy accent.

"The only name I was given is Adrianna. Apparently, her last name is unknown." Replied Navon.

"Any family?" Asked Hugo.

"Nothing. The only information that I received from the man is that she is a prisoner being held on Gladius."

"Gladius?" Asked Charleena.

"D### right."

"Anyone in the right mind would never approach that planet."

"She must be someone of much importance." Said Hugo.

"Who do you think she is, Navon?" Asked Charleena.

Navon raised his helmet and took a sip of ice-cold beer.

"That man who hired me, he looked like he had been working with the Resistance. My guess is that the girl has had something to do with the Imperial movement in the past." Said Navon, moving his helmet down.

"Did he have a badge or something?" Asked Hugo.

"Deteriorating Resistance logos on his sleeves." Replied Navon.

Hugo took a seat.

"What time are we leaving?" Asked Hugo.

"Tomorrow at noon." Replied Navon, tapping his finger.

"Roger that."

Just out of Hyperspace, Ridor had approached the planet of Ovactus. He instantly noticed the planet's vast jungles and its rather small size in comparison to other planets. Ridor slowly flew into the planet's atmosphere and landed his TIE Frighter in an open area in one of Ovactus' jungles. Once Ridor departed from his vehicle, he heard the sounds of birds chirping and frogs ribbiting. It was quite humid on Ovactus, and the temperature was a sweltering 93° Fahrenheit. However, Ridor was not affected, as his armor and helmet had installed air conditioning, and heaters if necessary. There was another noise, however, that Ridor did not instantly recognize, but soon he did…

 **Rancor…**

Jungle Rancor to be exact. Large, purple beasts with **massive** arms. Rows of small spikes down their bodies, and a curved crest above their nostrils. And of course, sharp teeth in its humongous mouth, and along its tongue as well. If there was one thing that Ridor feared most, it was the Jungle Rancor, any Rancor at that matter. As a child growing up on the planet of Felucia, Ridor had deeply feared the Jungle Rancor, primarily because one of these horrific beasts had destroyed his home, and **slaughtered** his parents. Snoke had located Ridor and his sister, Adrianna, and he had taken them both as his new apprentices. Ridor had not much memory beyond that point, as little to his knowledge, the emitting power of Darth Vader's Force ghost had clouded his memory of the past, and what Ridor had remembered of his past, may have been a **deception**. Snoke had deceived Ridor into thinking that Adrianna had died in some sort of battle, yet Ridor had no memory of that battle. He was confused, perplexed, and he could hardly think for himself…

 ***gurgle gurgle gurgle***

Ridor looked down from the bulky log that he had been walking on. Down into the pond below him, something was gurgling.

"What… the…" Murmured Ridor.

All he could see was his meer reflection in the murky water. Behind him, slowly arose a dark, green hand. Its three fingers, each ending with a sharp, black claw, stretched out from each other. Ridor felt a disturbance, but he did not realize what was happening until the revolting, skinny hand snatched the top of his helmet, and dragged him into the filthy water. Ridor quickly acted, slicing the supposed arm in two with his lightsaber. He then realized that the 'arm' was actually a **tail** of a much larger creature. The vile beast spun around, its gaping jaws aiming for Ridor's head. Ridor swiftly slashed his lightsaber through the creature's jaws, and then stomach, and it fell lifelessly after making a loud, screeching noise. Dark blood came out from the beast, filling the pond's water. As Ridor jumped back onto solid ground, and out of the bloody pond, he turned to see the creature's mangled face expectorate a bloodied green slime towards him. Ridor used the Force to push the slime back onto the creature's face. Ridor watched as the beast's entire head melted into the bloody water, all while the creature screamed for relief as it flailed hopelessly.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, the Force had navigated Ridor to an opening of a cave, which lay in a mountain. Ridor was not walking from his knowledge, but the Force had been guiding him on this quest of extravagant importance. Vines grew from the cracks and crevices of the mountain, and they flourished out over the entrance to the cave. Ridor stepped closer as a small lizard scurried behind him. Once he had arrived at the opening, Ridor activated his top red blade and commenced his exploration. Droplets of water could be heard tapping the cave's cold, stone floor. The sounds of snakes slithering along the fissures and fractures in the stone walls. Ridor soon turned to an old, wooden table. A pen laid on it, and also a piece of paper, flawed by the water that had dropped on it. Ridor realized that it must have been a page of Adrianna's diary, which he remembered she would write in quite frequently. He began reading what she had written:

 **Diary Entry #1,894,**

 **Another day goes by on this hot, jungle planet. It is day 1,653 of my arrival here. I've recently learned of an ancient artifact called the** _ **Conactus**_ **, and tomorrow morning I shall set out to find it. My good friend, Keen Scandak, has told me this. I spent my day in the town, gaining more information on the artifact. I dearly hope that I shall be able to find it. Also, I dearly miss my brother, Victor, and pray that Snoke will not harm him, as I know his intentions are evil. Well, this is the end of my diary entry, may the Force be with us all.**

" **Snoke** …" He said, clenching his fist.

Ridor slid the now-folded paper into a pocket, which laid on his right leg armor piece. Ridor's memories were slowly returning to his mind, and he remembered his sister crying one 'night', and she would not tell him why.

"B######!" He shouted, slamming his fist against the cave's wall.

A few stalactites fell from the cave's ceiling, and Ridor began panting heavily once again.

"The h###..." Mumbled a figure approaching from behind.

" **AGGGGH!"**

Ridor screamed as he vigorously pulled the figure to his clutch with the power of the Force. Ridor stared into the eyes of an Ovactan, who had green skin and a head with small spikes.

 _*in Ovacion*_ "The h### is wrong with you!" The figure screamed.

Ridor had no idea what the man had just said.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Ridor shouted.

"Adrianna?!" Shouted the figure.

Ridor dropped him to the ground, and the man coughed vilely.

"She was my friend… _***cough cough***_... But she is no longer here…" Said the man.

"What happened to her?!" Asked Ridor fiercely.

"I-I do not know!" Shouted the man, his hands up as he backed away on the ground.

"Was she looking for an artifact?!" Asked Ridor.

"Yes! I believe so! The _Conactus_ , or something like that!"

"Are you Keen Scandak?!"

Ridor's lightsaber was activated near the man's face.

"Yes, sir!"

"WHY DID YOU LET HER GO ALONE?!"

"I could've DIED if I went looking for that cursed ( _kur-sid)_ thing!"

"COWARD!"

Ridor viciously sliced the man's head off from his neck, and his headless torso fell onto the stone ground; his head rolled off into the darkness.

"Burn in Hell…" Ridor murmured.

He continued walking a few moments later, and he soon came across a rather small tunnel. Ridor walked through the tunnel, and entered what he assumed was Adrianna's 'bedroom'. Ridor concluded that she must have purchased the bed from a shop in the town, as there was simply no way she could have obtained it otherwise. It was also possible that Keen Scandak could have purchased it for her. The blanket was made of some sort of purple and orange animal fur. Ridor looked over to a small note on her desk. It was a love note of the sort, one written from Keen Scandak.

"B######." Said Ridor.

He walked out of the 'room', and over to Keen Scandak's dead, headless body. He noticed a piece of paper poking out from his left pocket. Once Ridor had snatched the paper, he unfolded it and saw a map of Ovactus. At the up-most north of the small planet was a temple simply labeled " _Conactus_ ". Ridor's next plan was to reach the temple of the _Conactus_ , and hopefully to find his long lost sister. Ridor thieved Keen Scandak's speeder bike, and he zoomed off towards his destination…

Nearly thirty minutes later, Ridor came across a towering hill, covered with dark trees and murky splotches of water. Ridor sped through the fog, flying upwards towards the ancient temple. Soon he arrived at the temple. It was crumbled; dark yellow rocks covered with extensive vines. The majority of the temple was still held up, however, and it was quite large. The once sixty-three-foot tall temple, now stood at forty-eight feet tall. Ridor scrupulously entered the deteriorating temple, hoping to avoid any possible traps. It was quite dark, yet the sun was able to shine through here and there. The temple was decorated with loads of statues and antique objects, yet Ridor was not sure which one could be the _Conactus_. As Ridor scrutinized some golden decor, a man in reddish-brown cloaks slowly tip-toed behind him, obviously plotting to steal something of much value. He slowly reached out his hand and sacked a plate filled with gold. It was at that moment, Ridor quickly turned around to stare at the man eye-to-eye, and the man dashed off. Ridor caught him with the Force and levitated him above a cracked staircase.

"Let me go!" The figure shouted.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Asked Ridor impatiently.

"My given name is Can Hoover. I am here as I assume the same reason as you: to make a profit." Replied the man, his hands lifted towards the decaying ceiling.

"How did you find this place?"

"Navon Zax gave me a map."

"Bounty hunter?"

"The most notorious of them all."

"How much information does he have on this temple?"

"Navon knows the Galaxy like the back of his d### hand."

The roar of a Jungle Rancor could be heard in the distance. Ridor shivered in fear.

"Take me to this, Navon Zax." Said Ridor sternly.

"And why would I listen to you?" Asked the man sarcastically.

Ridor used to Force to pull the thief to his grip.

"Because I am Lord Ridor, second-in-command of the Third Order."

The frightened criminal gulped.

Ridor flew on Keen Scandak's speeder while Can Hoover flew above him on his stolen A-Wing Starfighter. Fifty feet or so ahead of Ridor, two massive Jungle Rancors clashed with each other, one just getting punched in the jaw. The rancor struck back and knocked the other to the ground, just missing Lord Ridor's passing speeder. While the fallen rancor lied hopeless on the muddy ground, Ridor looked back as the victorious rancor ripped the other's tongue out with its strong fists, pulling out some organs along with it. The rancor let out a mighty roar of triumph.

"My God…" Ridor mumbled.

After several more minutes of riding, Ridor noticed a large, blue Jungle Rancor look over in curiosity at his speeder, and the beast gradually chased after the speeder bike. It swung its gigantic arms around, clamping its jaws as it picked up momentum charging after Ridor's bike.

"D###, d###, d###..." Ridor kept murmuring.

The hulking beast tripped over a large log, which Ridor had flown under, and it collapsed to the ground. Ridor zoomed past its ferocious jaws, and its massive right arm falling towards Ridor. The hand, opened wide, fell closer, and Ridor flew right between two of the Rancor's large fingers. The creature bellowed powerfully as Ridor flew off, away from its spiked arms.

"Thank the Maker!" Ridor shouted.

Ridor, who had harnessed the Force to recall his memory, soon returned to his TIE Frighter. He boarded the starfighter, and he met up with Can Hoover in the blue-green sky.

"Follow me." Said Hoover over his starfighter's radio.

"It shall be done." Replied Ridor.

The two starfighters flew out from Ovactus's atmosphere, and towards the planet of Denarilia…

"I'm talking about our relationship, Hugo." Said Charleena, sitting on an ample bed.

"You know we can't just ditch the business…"

"We've already made such a fortune!"

"Yes, but-"

"I want to get married, Hugo, I want to raise a d### family."

The room grew silent. Hugo Morais sat down beside his lover, and he removed his helmet.

"Charleen, you know I love you d### well, but Navon is my best friend. I've been working with him for twelve years now!"

"God…"

Charleena began to weep silently. Hugo wrapped his arm around her.

"How about this, I'll leave the squad in exactly one year from now, is that fine with you?"

"Fine…" Said Charleena through the tears.

Hugo placed his helmet back on his head.

"I chose you for a reason." Said Hugo as he left the room.

Charleena wiped the tears from her cheeks and eyes, then blowing her nose.

"F### this…" She mumbled.

Can Hoover and Darth Ridor landed their starfighters. Smoke billowed across the badlands of Denarilia. Ridor stepped out; his cloak quivered in the breeze. Ridor and Hoover walked towards the black and red fort, guarded with a large gate, auto-fire cannons attached to the sides. Once they had approached the gate, the cannons turned towards Ridor and Hoover, red lasers aimed at their chests.

"Who dares to enter the lair of the Navon Squad?" Asked a voice through a speaker.

"It is I, Can Hoover."

"Who is that beside you?"

Hoover turned towards Ridor.

"He's on a quest."

"Quest?"

"He needs Navon's assistance."

A few silent moments went by; that dark night could ever be so peaceful.

"Proceed."

The gate opened slowly, making a loud beeping noise as it did so. Spikes protruded from the roof of the fort; a large spike built in the center. Hugo Morais greeted the two at the entrance of the fort. He shook their hands, yet he could not make out who Ridor was, due to his covering cloak. Ridor was trying to keep his identity a secret, as he did not want to drive the hunters to think that the Third Order was attempting to interrogate them, or something of the sort.

"Welcome to Fort Navon." Said Hugo.

"Where is Navon Zax?" Asked Ridor abruptly.

Navon immediately entered the room, stretching out his hand to shake Ridor's.

"Navon Zax." Said the hunter.

Ridor shook his hand.

"What do you know about Ovactus?" Ridor asked directly.

Navon chuckled a bit.

"A small-scale planet overpopulated with jungle… and Jungle Rancors." Replied Navon.

"What do you know about the _Conactus_?"

Navon popped open a beer, raised his helmet, and took a sip out from the cold bottle.

"It's a d##### myth." He said; the sound of bubbling from the alcohol could be heard.

"Myth?!"

"The legend was created by the Ovactans to see who truly was brave enough to embark on dangerous quests towards the unknown." Navon took another sip "The few that journeyed to the temple were captured and sold for their uses, as many people throughout the Galaxy wanted some brave slaves to do their bidding."

"Do they still participate in these actions?" Asked Ridor.

"After their leader died, the operation ceased under the rule of the next."

"Do you know who the most popular buyers were?"

"Gladians were popular ones… for some reason…"

Navon fell into deep thought.

" **Gladius…"** Ridor thought.

"If you don't mind me asking..." Said Navon, "What kind of quest, exactly, are you on?"

Ridor slowly walked towards Navon, trying to intimidate him.

"Classified information." He said sternly.

Navon backed away. Ridor stood at six feet and five inches tall, while Navon stood at six feet and two inches tall.

"I assume your plans are to travel to Gladius?" Asked Navon.

"Why would you assume that?" Ridor grew slightly nervous.

"You are looking for someone, are you not?"

"I am."

"Someone of much importance to you?"

"Precisely."

Navon hastily walked past Ridor, snatching a folded paper (which had caught his eye) out from Ridor's pocket. Ridor did not even notice. Navon, with his back towards Ridor, unfolded the paper, reading the name " **Adrianna** " at the top of the crinkled paper.

"Is this person you are looking for… a female?" Asked Navon slyly.

"Why do you need to know that?" Replied Ridor, clenching both of his fists.

Navon turned around, facing Ridor.

"I suppose her name is… **Adrianna**?" A smile grew across Navon's shrouded face.

 **Almost instantaneously** , Ridor slammed Navon against the farthest wall with the Force. His armor began to crack; the walls behind him were readying to collapse. Can Hoover aimed his MC-280 Blaster Pistol at Hugo Morais, an attempt to aid Ridor, yet Morais swiftly blasted Hoover in the heart with his own MT-14 Heavy Blaster Pistol. He then aimed the weapon at Ridor's head, but Ridor was quick to react. He dodged backward, then releasing a **powerful** Force Repulse (strong Force push in all directions), destroying the entirety of Fort Navon. Hugo Morais and Navon Zax flew above the barren rock of Denarilia, flying far from Ridor's reach. Charleena Kalox was disrupted from her deep sleep, and she awoke lying on red rocks, instead of her complacent bed.

"What the h###?!" Shouted Charleena.

Debris lied over her body, and she looked up to see the dark sky.

"Have we been attacked?" She questioned.

Navon Zax quickly fired his rocket boots, sending him eight feet into the air. He dropped down onto his feet and fired several bolts at Ridor with his 94-8GC Advanced Blaster Rifle. Ridor deflected each red laser bolt with his double-bladed lightsaber. While Ridor was being distracted by Navon Zax, Hugo Morais hopped in his blue T-72 Airspeeder (his starfighter being destroyed by the fallen fort). Charleena noticed this, and she launched her mini grappling hook from her wrist, and it just in time latched onto the right-wing of Hugo's Airspeeder. Charleena was slung through the air, then catching on to the wing of Hugo's Airspeeder. Ridor was slightly distracted, and Navon successfully chipped the top of Ridor's right shoulder with one of his blaster bolts.

"D#####!" Shouted Ridor.

Navon took this time to also fly towards Imperialos; his rocket boots could only carry him so far and high at a time, however. Ridor reached out to catch Navon with the Force, but he was too late. After realizing this, Ridor dashed to his TIE Frighter and boarded the vehicle. He knew he could not kill Navon Zax, for he needed his help…

 _ ***WHOOSH***_

Ridor slammed the pedal and barnstormed towards Imperialos.

Hugo Morais landed his T-72 Airspeeder in a decent-sized alleyway, and to his surprise, he hopped out to see Charleena grasping onto his Airspeeder's right-wing.

Hugo jumped and shouted "Charleena! What the-"

"I latched on with my grappling hook as I saw you departing." She replied, catching her breath.

Her helmet came overhead, as it was made from nanotechnology.

"Let's do this together." Said Charleena.

"Roger that." Replied Hugo.

At that moment, Navon Zax burst blue flames from his boots while in the dark sky, then landing down to the left of Hugo.

"Where is the Sith?" Asked Hugo.

"He boarded his starfighter…" Navon slowly raised his palm to the side of his head, "Listen…"

The sound of a Twin Ion Engine Starfighter could be heard, heading _**their**_ way.

"B######'s following us.." Said Hugo.

Ridor's TIE Frighter flew above the alleyway, then sliding on the flat roof of a nearby building. Ridor quickly jumped out from his starfighter, and the vehicle ceased its skidding just a few yards away from the edge of the building. Ridor walked to the opposite edge, staring down at the bounty hunters. Hugo raised his blaster rifle and fired a multitude of bolts at Ridor, but he had simply backed away.

"Coward…" Hugo mumbled.

Suddenly, Ridor leaped from the top of the building, crashing down onto Hugo's Airspeeder, then throwing his saber vertically at Hugo's face.

Morais had dodged out of the way, then hearing Navon shout, "MOVE OUT!".

Navon launched himself over the top of a building, and Charleena using her grappling hook. As Ridor swung his blade towards Hugo's neck, he launched a miniature grappling hook from his GT-80 Rapid Fire (Sniper) Blaster Rifle, zooming away just in time.

"BLAST!" Shouted Ridor.

Ridor, without hesitation, harnessed the Force to hurl himself through several windows of a nearby building, flying out onto one of the main streets. Above him, Navon Zax fell onto the top of an oncoming train. Ridor Force jumped onto the train as well, landing ten yards away from Navon Zax. Navon activated his magnetic boots, latching himself as to not fall off of the train, moving at an eighty-five mile per hour pace. Ridor utilized the Force to hold himself down onto the extremely velocious train. Navon began firing bolts from his blaster rifle at Ridor, each time Ridor deflecting the attacks. Ridor slowly progressed forward, all the while still deflecting the searing red laser bolts.

"D###. D###. D###." Navon said each time his bolts were deflected by the oncoming Darth Ridor.

The train flipped upside-down, following the track that it raced on. Blaster bolts darted past Ridor's helmet, searing the side of his hood. Ridor slowly began to lose his balance as the train flipped once again, causing him to slide off of the edge, then grasping hold of the side as his body flailed in the air. Navon Zax, with his blaster rifle in hand, costively approached the defenseless Lord Ridor. Navon had caught Ridor's unactivated lightsaber hilt, and he had slid it onto his belt. As the train continued in its path, Ridor's cloak flew off from his body, and blew along with the light breeze, revealing his identity. Navon Zax was **shocked**.

"Darth Ridor!" He shouted.

Ridor, focusing on Navon's armored figure, used the Force with his mind to knock him off from his feet, and sliding off of the hypersonic train. Navon Zax barreled through the air, hollering as he did so. He smashed into the ground made of Silias, a shiny white material, cracking his armor as he pelted against the ground repeatedly. Once he stopped rolling, Navon coughed loudly and looked up as Hugo Morais flew down on his grappling hook towards him.

"God d### you to Hell…" Remarked the fallen hunter.

Hugo turned over to see his love interest, Charleena Kavox, atop a tall tower, firing her NT-242 at Ridor, who was still hanging on to the back of the train. Charleena continued firing, bolts nailing the sides of the train just a few inches from Ridor's head.

"S###!" Kavox screamed.

It was difficult for her to aim, even with the AI of her helmet, as the train was moving extremely fast. She grew extraordinarily nervous at the thought of her losing the chance to snipe the target…

Navon stood and said, "If Ridor dies, then we die!"

Navon jerked his blaster rifle towards Charleena's heart, firing in cold blood. The bolt plundered into her rapidly beating heart, knocking her off the side of the towering building.

"CHARLEENA!" Screamed Hugo; his heart dropped at that very moment.

She had died instantly from the perfectly aimed blaster bolt. She fell in a dumpster in between two buildings. One of Charleena's thermal detonators, which was attached to her black belt, had been activated by the side of the dumpster.

 _ **beep beep beep**_

The thermal detonator erupted, causing two more to erupt also; incinerating Charleena's corpse. The building on the left, began to tumble, as its support had been destroyed by the explosion. Flame and ash flurrying at the rhythm of the breeze. As the building fell, gaining momentum, Hugo pounced on Navon, knocking them both out of harm's way.

 ***CRAAAAASH***

The tower crashed into another smaller tower, causing that one to tumble down as well.

"D### YOU!" Screamed Hugo as he whacked Navon's helmeted head with the end of his weapon, "D### YOU, I SAY D### YOU!"

Tears swelled in Hugo's eyes, then rushing down his face. Navon jumped up, knocking Hugo off of him, and activated a half foot long, thick red saber blade at the end of his advanced blaster rifle. He swung the weapon, slamming Hugo's helmet, hammering him to the ground.

"HOLD IT TOGETHER, SOLDIER!" Shouted Navon, his helmet now severely damaged from the clobbering.

Hugo rested his hand on the massive crack in his helmet; his right, tearing eye staring back at Navon through the fractured helmet.

"Forgive me, my friend…" Said Navon softly, "Forgive me…"

The train had finally arrived at its destination: the top of the central tower. Mayor Coris Varrs exited from his room and gaped at Ridor, utterly stunned.

"Lord Ridor, a pleasure." He said with a bow, "Do you need any assistance?"

Ridor walked into the platform, dizzied by what he had just experienced.

"I am fine, Mayor." He replied, his right hand resting on the side of his helmet.

The mayor looked up to see smoke billowing from the fallen buildings.

"THE H### HAPPENED HERE?!" He shrieked.

"The Third Order shall supply the credits and alloy for the repairs." Said Ridor.

"I'd be d##### if they did not!"

"Summon Collidus ( _co-lie-duss_ ), there are two criminals on the loose, mayor. Tell him to bring them to me alive."

Ridor had felt that one of the hunters had died.

"It will be done, Lord Ridor." The mayor pressed a red button on his wrist, "Collidus, we have two criminals on the run... Any details, Lord Ridor?"

"One has red and white armor, the other turquoise; they are both bounty hunters."

The mayor repeated what Ridor had just informed him of, "They are bounty hunters, Collidus, one with red and white armor and the other with turquoise... Lord Ridor has ordered for you to bring them to him alive."

" **Roger that**." Said the deep, mechanical voice.

Out from a nearby building, a **massive** seven and a half foot tall Gladian stormed through the city. He was heavily armored, made of metal, and atop his helmet, was a blade-like crest. He flew from the jetpacks installed in the back of his armor, his fists upon his arms protruding out from his torso, large spikes on the end of each knuckle. He was heavily armed with multiple weapons, most notably his intimidating 295X-V Heavy Blaster Cannon, and his gigantic double-bladed iron axe. He was the quintessence of **power** …

Navon Zax and Hugo Morais were making their way back to the T-72 Airspeeder, as Navon's rocket boots had been heavily damaged. Out from the skies, however, zoomed Collidus. He launched a flurry of wrist rockets to the side of the wandering hunters, battering them across the streets, then continuously rolling in result of the impact. Collidus flew down and snatched the two hunters into the clutch of his mighty fists. Collidus laughed horrifically as he flew back towards Lord Ridor and Mayor Coris Varss. Collidus knew he was practically unstoppable, and to be fair, he had a darn good reason to well believe that. Collidus soon landed on the same platform as Ridor and the mayor, and he dropped the two bounty hunters onto the floor.

"Well done, Collidus." Said the mayor.

"It was an honor to serve you, Lord Ridor." Said Collidus with a bow.

"Your deeds have been a great service to the Third Order." Said Ridor.

Collidus chuckled, the humongous, iron spikes protruding from his shoulder pads bobbing as he did so. With the Force, Ridor snatched his lightsaber from Navon's belt and activated the upper red blade, shifting it towards Navon Zax's neck.

"You shall navigate me to Gladius… or **sudden death**." Ridor threatened.

Navon exalted his self-esteem too much to refuse the order.

"You leave me with no choice, Lord Ridor." He replied hesitantly.

Ridor deactivated his blade.

"Mayor Varrs, have two TIE Predators delivered for the bounty hunters." Said Ridor.

"Right away, Lord Ridor." Varrs pressed another button on his wrist, a blue one this time, "Send in two TIE Predators to my tower."

"Yes, sir."

Soon, two TIE Predators had arrived at the Mayor's Tower, and the two bounty hunters boarded the starfighters, Collidus spectating as they did so.

"I shall remember your deeds, Mayor Varrs and Collidus." Said Ridor.

"My honor, Lord Ridor." Said Collidus with a swift blow.

"Be careful, now, Lord Ridor." Said Varss.

Darth Ridor jumped from building top to building top, and finally, he had reached his TIE Frighter.

"Frighter to Predator One and Predator Two, prepare for flight immediately." Said Ridor.

"Roger that." Replied Navon; he was not used to saying that.

TIE Predators were built like any common TIE Fighter, yet on the sides of the cockpit, two large wings protruded out. The two TIE Predators aviated into the air, and once Ridor's TIE Frighter was up into the air behind them, the TIE Predators took off, and Ridor followed afterward.

"May the Force be with you, Lord Ridor." Said Varss.

"Indeed." Added Collidus.

" **Prepare the arena! The fight is about to commence…"**

 _ **Follow on Instagram:**_ __ _ **riseofthethirdorderofficial**_


	11. Arena of Gladius

**Division X: Arena of Gladius**

Gladius, the "Focatating Planet". Gladius _(gluh-die-us)_ , one of the largest planets in all of the Galaxy, was located at the farthest side of the Unknown Regions, the very end of the Galaxy. What made Gladius so utterly bizarre, was the fact that the planet emitted a ring of Force power from its core. Gladius practically **reeked** of Force energy, and whenever one would approach the planet's atmosphere, they could feel one of two different things. If the traveler was not Force-sensitive, then they would receive a strong headache, as they would not be able to withstand the vigorous Force energy. However, if the traveler was indeed Force-sensitive, than they would feel their Force power expanding, their midichlorians… **increasing**. A Force-sensitive could become extremely strong in the Force if they were to train on Gladius. As for why the planet was like this, there had been conspiracies that stated the source of its power originates from its location, the very edge of the Galaxy, while the actual reason revolves around the Sith Order. Darth Bane and several other Sith Lords had once trained on Gladius, all because, six thousand years before the Battle of Yavin, the ancient Sith lord, Tulak Hord, had infested the planet with a plague of the Dark Side of the Force. The people of Gladius had angered Lord Hord, so he unleashed the plague upon the planet, and every nonsensitive of the Force slowly and painfully died. Withal, the planet would eventually become a popular training site for the mighty Sith lords. Just roughly a couple of thousand years before the Battle of Yavin, and until the time of the Third Order, Gladius was a popular site for glorious gladiator battles. The gladiators themselves were extraordinarily powerful in the Force and often had intense Force battles. In fact, everyone who dwelt on Gladius was Force-sensitive, even if they were not powerful in the Force. The new population of Gladians originates from the intercourse between Sith lords thousands of years earlier. Gladius was an uninviting mountainous, rocky planet; cracks and crevices throughout the planet's surface. Darth Ridor's sister, Adrianna, had been held captive on Gladius for about half a year, and the Arena of Gladius had just purchased her. Ridor did not have much time… **until his sister would be slaughtered**.

Darth Ridor, Navon Zax, and Hugo Morais had been flying for about an hour now; the time was 4:26 GST. He only had a few hours before Snoke would awake, and find that Ridor was **missing**.

"How much longer?" Asked Ridor sternly.

"About twelve minutes estimate." Replied Navon.

Hugo sat in silence, mourning over his once future wife. He felt sincerely guilty about what he had done, how he had ignored her, and declined her requests of departing from Navon Squad.

"D me." Said Hugo.

In soon time, the three men had approached the planet of Gladius.

" **AGH!"** Shouted Hugo.

His head fell as a throbbing pain hit him; the planet's emitting Force power was too strong for him to withstand. Navon Zax, on the other hand, had a helmet that could resist Force powers, and he was little affected. This also means that mind tricks were useless on Navon. Ridor felt himself slowly grow stronger; it felt similar to the feeling of Focatation, yet more turbulently. He found himself growing impatient, and as quickly as possible, he flew into the massive planet's atmosphere. Hugo's headache developed to a stronger pain, and even Navon felt a slight headache.

" **AGH!"** Hugo screamed once again.

They soon entered the planet's misty blue sky, giving off a feeling of mystery. They flew through jagged mountains, above rugged ravines, and around immensely tall, dark oak trees. They were nearly 1,500 feet tall, and at their tops, dark green pine-like leaves, that bristled and fell upon the planet's rocky surface. Oddly enough, soil could be found on certain areas of the planet, which puzzled the three quite so.

"Trees on a planet like this?" Asked Ridor.

"Soil can be found on specific spots of Gladius, often throughout the crevices of the cracking rock surface." Explained Navon.

The three had entered a large forest of these trees, often referred to as Gladiator Trees, for **multiple** reasons…

"What was that?!" Shrieked Hugo, his throbbing pain weakening as he flew through the dark forest.

The sound of bellowing growling could be heard throughout the trees, but it was exceptionally difficult to make out what was in them.

"Do **not** fly towards the treetops!" Shouted Navon.

"Exactly why?" Asked Ridor.

"Gladiator Dragons… they live in these d things."

"Gladiator **what**?!" Screamed the panicking Hugo.

"Seven meter long beasts with spiked clubs on the ends of their tails, and the breath of fire as hot as a star." Said Navon.

Gladiator Dragons were as frightening as Navon had described them. Their wings were rough and spiked, heads of rock-hard scales, and jagged, protruding spikes from the top of their heads, creating a ferocious appearance. Standing at three meters tall, the dragons could fly at nearly twenty-five miles per hour (their heavy build limited their speed).

"They build their nests at the top of these trees." Said Navon.

"Will they attack us?!" Shouted Hugo frantically.

"Probably not, but try not to instigate them."

The forest of giant trees became thicker over time, and the darkness fell upon them.

"I can barely see a d thing!" Shouted Hugo, recklessly piloting his TIE Predator.

The left-wing of his starfighter snapped in half at impact with one of the hulking trees.

" **AGGGGH!"** Hugo screamed as his vehicle pelted towards the dark rock ground.

"D, Hugo!" Shouted Navon.

But before Hugo's TIE could be obliterated, something swiftly flew down and snatched the starfighter, carrying him up high above the trees.

"What?! I'm alive!" Hugo cheered.

Hugo looked through the window in front of him and saw that he in midair. He looked down at the tops, gaping at recently awoken Gladiator Dragons.

"S!" He shouted.

His TIE Predator was dropped in a large nest, at the top of one of the trees. The baby dragons hopped back at the loud noise, squawking angrily at the interruption of a good night's sleep. Hugo looked at the only three-foot-long dragons, standing two feet tall. They sparked small bursts of blazing fire from their jagged-toothed mouths, hungry for a scrumptious meal. The mother dragon perched upon the TIE, lowly roaring to calm her feisty offspring.

"S, S, S!" Hugo repeatedly screamed.

Horrifically, the mother dragon slowly lowered her spiked foot in front of the TIE's most prominent window, tapping it vigorously, shattering the window. Hugo fell backward, staring at the baby dragons, screeching as they hopped up and down. Hugo equipped his GT-80 Rapid Fire (Sniper) Blaster Rifle from his back and aimed it at the starving younglings.

"Take this, you little b!" He shouted.

Hugo fired his weapon, launching rapid blaster bolts at the baby dragons, killing several of them. His weapon overheated.

"D!" He shouted, quickly cooling his weapon.

Two baby dragons jumped towards him, sparking small bursts of fire as they did so.

"Stay back… stay back…" Said Hugo as he backed up against the TIE's wall.

The dragons jumped forward once again.

"I SAID STAY BACK!" He screamed.

Hugo furiously tossed his weapon at the dragons, knocking both of them across the nest, and onto their backs. And as Hugo felt a moment of relief, the terrifying foot of the mother dragon appeared in front of him, and it snatched Hugo like a mouse, tossing him into the air, and directly in front of the now outraged babies.

"F!" He wailed, darting towards his weapon.

He then felt one of the small dragons pounce onto his back, large knife-life claws plunging into his torso, causing him to fall as the pain seared in his back.

" **AGGGGGGH! HELP ME!"** Hugo screamed for his life.

The curious baby started fiddling with his helmet, while the other snapped at his leg, searing flesh as it did so.

" **F S!"** He shouted through the tears of pain in his eyes.

The baby dragon finally found a way to remove Hugo's helmet, and it swung its tail, knocking the helmet straight off of Hugo's head. As the other dragon continued snapping at Hugo's legs, the larger baby rested its foot on Hugo's now uncovered head, plunging three claws into the back it.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!"**

The baby ripped a chunk of flesh from his head, and after he swallowed, he ripped another chunk, and he continued doing just that… all while the smaller dragon was chewing at Hugo's knee cap, trying his best to crack through the bone. Hugo screamed in pain as the dragons tore him to pieces, and soon, the mother dragon stepped down, and jerked Hugo's marred head off from his shoulders, ending it all for him. The misery, the guilt, **everything** , it was all over…

"Son of a b." Said Navon.

Ridor and the bounty hunter continued maneuvering throughout the trees, in almost complete darkness. And at that moment, beams of sweltering fire spurred from behind the two starfighters; Hugo had awoken the dragons.

"Blast!" Exclaimed Navon, looking back to see the searing streams of fire.

"Dragon above!" Shouted Ridor.

A large Gladiator Dragon swooped down to snatch Navon's TIE Predator, but in the nick of time, thanks to Ridor's warning, Navon was able to spin out of the way of the sharp claws.

"Thanks for the warning." Said Navon.

"Indeed." Ridor replied.

The raging dragons from behind darted past the trees beside Ridor and Navon, with two more flying from behind the starfighters.

"They're striking from the sides!" Warned Navon.

"Roger that."

Ridor fired his laser cannons at the trees beside him, on the left and right, causing them to catch fire. The dragons stormed right into the expanding flames, causing them to crash down and continue burning.

"The h?!" Yelled Navon.

As Navon grew bitter in result of what Ridor had just foolishly done, in his mind at least, a dragon snatched his right-wing with its bone-crushing jaws, then flying upwards with the wing still in its mouth.

"BLAST IT!" Screamed Ridor, slamming on the pedal, and speeding right out of the deep, dark woodland.

He quickly spun around, towards the direction of two oncoming Gladiator Dragons, and spewed flames from his TIE Frighter's flamethrower, catching fire throughout the dragons' dark gray bodies. The dragons flew uncontrollably, recklessly, and crashed into the sides of nearby mountains. Above, Navon's starfighter was being battled over by two more Gladiator Dragons, one tearing at the right-wing, the other pulling on the cockpit exterior. Ridor fired his laser cannons once again at the dragons, killing both of them instantly. The dragons fell from the air, sizzling from the calescent cannon fire.

"I owe you one for that." Said Navon, zooming past Ridor's starfighter.

"You owe me more than that." Remarked Ridor.

 _*in Gladi (glah-die)*_ "What is thy bidding, my master?"

 _*in Gladi*_ "Bring me the **girl**."

 _*in Gladi*_ "As you command, my master."

Ridor and Navon, aboard their starfighters, soared through the mountain range, evading jagged rock and protruding edges. And soon, nearing the end of the mountain range, Ridor and Navon looked upon a **massive** vehicle of some sort. The top of it was flat and cylinder, then the middle in the shape of a rod. It looked like a smooth, white nail, of a massive proportion. Three circular generators on the front of the rod shape, the one in the middle larger than the ones above and below it. These three generators we're used to grant the 'vehicle' invisibility. And then, protruding out from the end of the rod-shaped middle, a smaller, narrow metal rod (which ended in a sharp point) that jacked into the ground. It was taking the Force energy from the planet, and transferring it into the cylinder top.

"What the h is that?"Asked Navon, staring at the strange-looking vehicle.

Navon noticed two small Third Order symbols on the sides of the middle rod.

"That machine is of Third Order orientation." He continued.

"I have not seen it before now." Said Ridor.

And he was telling the truth, he had absolutely **no idea** of what that thing was.

"Why is it here? And better yet… what is it doing now?" Asked Navon.

The vehicle did not seem to notice that Ridor and Navon were near its presence.

"Can it sense us?" Navon asked.

"I suppose not."

The middle rod spun around as if it was scanning its surroundings.

"D that thing is creepy." Remarked Navon.

"Must be top secret information." Said Ridor.

"Top secret? Even from you?"

"That is my only conclusion."

The 'vehicle' began scanning the area with a red laser-field, slowly as to not miss **anything**.

"Is it looking for us?" Asked Navon.

"It must have sensed our presence." Added Ridor.

Once the laser-field passed over the two TIEs, the vehicle made a loud ***** _ **beep***_.

"Did it spot us?" Said Navon.

No reply came from Ridor as the vehicle quickly retracted the narrow, metal rod from the seemed planet's core. Afterward, the vehicle altered to an invisible form, activating some sort of powerful cloaking device, and it could no longer be seen by Ridor nor Navon.

"I've never seen something of that sort before." Said Navon.

Ridor was deeply puzzled by what he had just witnessed. If the machine was truly of Third Order origin, then Snoke must have built it…

"Shall we move along, now?" Asked Navon, his foot tipped on the pedal.

Ridor snapped out of his deep perplexion.

"We shall." He replied.

Ridor and Navon hit the pedal and they continued flying across the barren planet.

 _*in Gladi*_ "My Master, the girl."

The Gladian dropped the girl to the ground. The only 'clothes' that she had covered her breasts and lower private parts.

 _*in Gladi*_ "Your time has come, pretty child."

She looked up at the tall figure with a glare.

 _ ***chuckle chuckle chuckle***_

"There it is… the Arena of Gladius…" Spoke Navon, while staring in awe.

"By God…" Murmured Ridor.

A massive circular arena, rolls of stone bleachers, large spikes built on top of the arena's corners, rings of flame in between the rows of bleachers. And in the center, the battle zone itself, bars of tough Diatron above, and the floor made of solid stone. Upon the announcer stadium, stood a towering figure in golden armor, and a golden, spiked mask. He held a large double-edged, golden battleaxe, with spikes protruding along the edges of the gold blades, and some along the upper and lower (black) handle-staff. A shorter figure stood next to him, and something lied on the ground in between them, but neither Ridor nor Navon could make out what it was. Ridor and Navon soared closer to the arena, then landing without being noticed.

Ridor exited his starfighter and said, "Is there a prison here?"

"There is a small prison that contains captives, who are used to be tortured in the arena. However, this event is only seasonal, so the person you are looking for may still be alive." Navon replied, jumping out from the TIE Predator.

Ridor grew extraordinarily tense; he came to the quite possible reality that his sister may soon be slaughtered.

"We have to post haste! Where is the prison located?!" Shouted Ridor quickly.

"Underneath the coliseum. There is a hallway leading down to the prison at the wall on our right." Replied Navon, without hesitation.

"MOVE OUT!" Ridor shouted, raising his fist into the air.

Ridor dashed as fast as he ever had before; Navon's damaged rocket boots sparked every so often, giving him a lengthy boost of speed. Ridor flipped vertically as he sprinted towards the arena, the Force carrying him even faster than before. And soon, Ridor had reached the right side of the arena; the sounds of shouting and chanting could be heard above him.

"Barbarians…" He mumbled, looking upwards.

Abruptly, Navon Zax landed to the left of Ridor, and he pointed towards the entrance to the prison.

"That is the prison door." Said Navon, his arm reached outwards.

As Ridor and Navon approached the prison entrance, two bulky, heavily armored Gladian guards stepped up to them, armed with large battle axes.

 _*in Gladi*_ "This area is off-limits, I suggest you get the h out of here." Said the guard on the right, growling through his scummy teeth.

 **Out of extreme rage** , Ridor heaved the guards nearly fifty feet into the air (his Force powers increasing), the guards screaming as they swung their arms towards the sky.

After ten seconds of falling, the guards slammed into the Diatron bars built above the battle zone, snapping their necks upon impact.

 _*in Gladi*_ "What in Bane's name is this?!" Shouted the tall, golden armored figure.

 _*in Gladi*_ "Intruders at the prison, sir!" Shouted back the figure next to him.

 _*in Gladi*_ Capture them, and bring them to me! We shall have some specialties for the gladiators…" Said the golden figure.

 _*in Gladi*_ "Right away, my master!"

Ridor Force pushed the heavy doors off of their rather large hinges, and he proceeded to walk down the long case of stairs, Navon following behind him. Soon, Ridor and Navon had reached the prison after about thirty seconds of walking. It smelled vile, the prison cells themselves were old and rusty, the floor was a hideous, moldy black.

"Atrocious." Said Ridor.

"Roger that." Said Navon in disgust.

Ridor stepped about, inspecting the insides of the many cells, searching for his long lost sister. He saw a few prisoners, lying on the filthy ground unconscious, but yet, the one he had been searching for was not there. He came across a Weequay pirate, resting against the cell wall, half-asleep. He quickly jumped up, grasping the foul bars. He seemed somewhat drunk.

"Get me… outta' here!" The pirate stumbled over his words.

Ridor activated his upper blade into the pirate's brain, and he fell over dead, his mouth still gaping wide open.

"Disgusting beasts…" Scoffed Ridor.

"D 'em." Added Navon.

Navon looked down at a severed hand laying on one of the cell floors, causing him to scoff in disgust.

"This waste is the filthiest place I have ever been to." He said.

"I can not say the same." Said Ridor, thinking back to the time he was in a massive creature's stomach.

"Really?"

"Precisely so."

Ridor soon came across an empty, open-cell. He stared into it as if he saw some sort of ghostly fog.

"What… the…"

 **Suddenly** , Navon Zax body slammed Ridor into the grotesque cell, closing the bars afterward.

"B!" Screamed Ridor, thrusting his arms out to Force push the bars away in front of him, but they were Force resistant.

Navon Zax himself was Force pushed back against the wall, and then he stood up, coughing a bit.

"You are too foolish, Ridor, you should have known better." Navon remarked with a chuckle in his voice.

"YOU WILL **DIE** FOR THIS!" Shouted Ridor, clutching the rusting bars tightly.

"I cannot tell you how many times I have been told that, O mighty Sith Lord."

"YOU FOOL!"

"Your **sister** , she is mine."

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!"**

Ridor slammed his fist into the wall, cracking it, as Navon hurried back up the staircase.

"D that son of a b!" Angrily yelled Ridor.

As Navon sprinted up the stairs, he ran into the figure that was sent to search the prison. He wore black and purple armor, feathers upon his helmet. He carried Gladian Heavy Assault Rifle.

 _*in Gladi*_ "Surrender, intruder!" The figure shouted, aiming his blaster Navon's covered face.

Navon raised his hands in surrender and said, "As you wish."

The figure lowered his weapon, grabbed Navon, and 'led' him to his master.

Ridor stood alone his cell, attempting to calm himself down. He felt an odd presence, it was strangely powerful. He looked around him, and he saw fog forming. It was one of the most bizarre things he had seen before. And at that moment, forming from the uncanny fog, a figure appeared. He was an older man, and he seemed to be in Jedi robes.

"Greetings exalted one." The figure said.

" **AGH!"** Ridor yelled as he spun around swiftly, slamming back against the cell's century-old bars.

The figure chuckled.

"Grandfather?!" Asked Ridor.

"It looks like you could need some help."

Ridor growled.

"The Force guides me." Replied Ridor.

"Your trust in untrustworthy men will be the account of your downfall, Ridor." The figure began pacing, "An ancient, dark warrior will rise soon, and take control over the **entirety** of the Galaxy."

"You know nothing, old man."

"I know nothing? There is a switch at the side of the cell, that is your way out."

Ridor turned around.

"Your sister is in danger, Ridor, you must hurry."

"I shall not fail."

"You will find the light in her that you desperately need so much-"

"I SHALL **NEVER** FIND THE LIGHT!"

Ridor activated his lightsaber and swung it furiously, and the figure disappeared as he did so. He stood in the darkness, breathing heavily as he watched the fog around him fade away as if it was never there before.

"If it isn't the infamous Navon Zax himself…" Said the golden armored figure.

"Malxious…" Said Navon.

The Gladian guards gripped tightly to two long, Diatron chains, which two Gladiator Dragons' feet were locked onto. They fluttered around, wildly, snapping at each other, desperate for their next snack.

 _*in Gladi*_ "DOWN THERE, YOU DUMB DRAGONS!" Screamed a guard.

Each dragon snatched a deceased guard off from the arena's bars, devouring them quickly, limbs snapping off as they did so.

"My God…" Mumbled Navon.

"What brings you to my planet?" Asked Malxious.

Navon looked down at a girl, weeping silently, beside Malxious.

"The girl." Navon pointed at Adrianna.

Malxious chuckled before speaking.

"The child belongs to the arena, the gladiator who is victorious will be her killer."

Navon walked up to Malxious, the figure behind Navon aiming his weapon at his back.

"That girl… she is more important than you think she is." He said.

Malxious chuckled once again.

"You're just in time, Navon, the battle is about to begin."

Malxious walked away towards the microphone stand, and the crowd went insane, cheering, clashing their beers, bouncing up and down, not able to control themselves.

"Greetings, people of Gladius!"

The crowd cheered vehemently.

"We have all gathered here today, to spectate the battle of the centuries, the battle between the two top gladiators of Gladius."

Once again, the crowd cheered.

"At door beta, the beast that single-handedly defended his people from extinction, with a kill count of 10,583, Gladius's second-place gladiator… **CROCOLUS**!"

A huge, muscle-bulging crocodilian like creature rammed through the heavy, Diatron doors, slamming his seven-foot iron mace (nearly ten purple saber spikes ejecting from the iron ball) into the tough, stone floor. He wore a purple helmet, and purple straps over his shoulders, leading down to his brown shorts. He let out a powerful roar, as he flexed his humongous arms for the crowd to see. And to say the absolute least, the crowd **loved** it. Navon Zax looked down at the huge Croguloid, shocked at how intimidating the creature actually was.

"And at door alpha, highly regarded as the **greatest** warlord of **all** time, with a kill count of 34,956, Gladius's **ULTIMATE** gladiator… **GLADIATRON!"**

A **MASSIVE** Gladian stormed out from the door, thrashing them off from their hinges, then slamming his fists upon the ground. He exclaimed a roar that was quite dominant over that of Crocolus, and the crowd had lost it at that point, to the point where Crocolus grew extremely jealous of all of the attention that Gladiatron had been receiving.

"Barbaric fools…" Mumbled Navon.

Gladiatron wore cumbersome, black armor, massive spikes built onto the shoulder pads. His black helmet had a large axe blade on top of it, and he carried a colossal ten-foot Double-Axe Saber, a staff which ended (on both ends) in two red double-edged axe Kyber blades. He spun the enormous weapon around expeditiously as the barbaric crowd cheered him on. One Gladian fell out from his seat, near Crocolus, and he smashed his entire body with his hulking Iron Mace, growling at Gladiatron as he did so. Dark, red blood splattered across the walls, and then Crocolus slung the crushed body off from his mace, blood spurting all over the audience as the body soared through the air.

"Let the battle… **BEGIN**!" Malxious shouted as he stretched out his arms, the audience cheering and clapping as he did so.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Gladiatron charged towards Crocolus, the ground shaking every time he took a step. He swung the upper axe blade at Crocolus's head, but he had rolled underneath of the attack. Crocolus stood and nailed Gladiatron across the face as he turned around, knocking him back several yards. The crowd cheered frantically; they were seeking bloody, gory action. After Gladiatron had stopped himself from falling backward, he shoulder-charged towards Crocolus, then thrusting the massive iron spikes into Crocolus's chest. He continued dashing throughout the arena, then ramming Crocolus against the side of the arena wall. Black blood splashed onto the walls, and then the audience.

"YOU ARE **NOTHING** AGAINST ME!" Roared Gladiatron, his face just a few inches from Crocolus's.

"Son of a b." Mumbled Crocolus, black blood flowing from his wounds.

Crocolus shoved Gladiatron out from his way, pelting him to the ground. Gladiatron quickly stood and dashed towards Crocolus once again, plotting to decapitate him, but contrary to what he had expected, Crocolus dodged to the side out of harm's way. Gladiatron was then raised off from the ground, above Crocolus's head and shoulders, and he was then catapulted across the arena, smashing through the doors which Crocolus had exited from. The audience has gasped out of total shock, even Malxious was surprised. Crocolus shouted as if he had just gained victory over Gladiatron, beating his chest like a rampant gorilla.

Darth Ridor slid his lightsaber vertically in between the bars of the jail cell, then flipping it horizontally, slicing the switch on the wall next to the cell. He quickly retracted his arms and weapon, and the jail cell opened, causing quite the ruckus.

"I **shall not** fail." He said sternly.

Ridor walked towards the staircase, ready to confront Navon Zax, and whoever else lied up there with him…

Crocolus cautiously approached the hall which Gladiatron was thrown into, the audience waiting in silence as he did so. Epicly, with a supercilious attitude, Gladiatron walked out slowly, the crowd cheering wildly as he did so. Crocolus growled from discomfort and anger, and he readied his mace upon his right shoulder. And out of nowhere, Gladiatron began skipping side to side, attempting to puzzle Crocolus. His plan had worked, as Crocolus was quite puzzled, he was not sure what move to make next, so he played it safe and backed up rather quickly, ready to swing at his adversary's head. Gladiatron's skips burgeoned wider, and they increased in speed. Crocolus was tremendously confused, and foolishly, he charged towards Gladiatron, his mace held horizontally as he prepared to destroy Gladiatron once and for all. But to Crocolus's surprise, Gladiatron had sliced his weapon in half vertically, and at the same time, he brutally sliced his chest and face. His black blood burst out from his fresh wounds, covering Gladiatron with the oozing liquid. Crocolus's marred body flew back against the stone ground; he breathed rapidly as the crowd went wild. Then, without moving a muscle, Gladiatron used to Force to pull Crocolus towards him.

"You… have **LOST**." Gibed Gladiatron.

"I-I am a fa-fail…ure... Ju-just ki-kill me…" Crocolus gradually replied.

Gladiatron stared at Crocolus's mangled face, split wide up the center, his scaly skin trenched and dripping with thick, black blood.

"You are an **INSULT** TO YOUR PEOPLE!" Gladiatron shouted.

"Save me the suffering and just kill me!" Begged Crocolus through his distorted face.

Gladiatron looked at Crocolus and smiled.

" **SUFFER**!"

Mightily, Gladiatron harnessed the Force and thrust Crocolus across the arena, his neck snapping at contact with the arch above the doors which Gladiatron had previously destroyed. And in an instance, Gladiatron Force pulled Crocolus with this clutch of his left fist, then plunging his upper Kyber axe blade into Crocolus's heart (with a wide smile upon his large face), instantly ending the scant life that he had left in him. The audience celebrated as Crocolus's lifeless, blood-trenched body fell to the ground.

"Reptilious scum." Scoffed Gladiatron as he walked away.

"GLADIATRON, KING OF THE GLADIATORS, IS CHAMPION!" Screamed Malxious.

Gladiatron roared and whirled his weapon fleetly.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Darth Ridor marched up from the staircase, Malxious's second in command, Falox, turning towards him.

"Who do you think you are?!" Asked Falox, aiming his weapon at Ridor's heart.

"The **Reaper**." Ridor replied lifelessly.

Ridor tossed his lightsaber at Falox's neck, decapitating him. Ridor's hilt flew back into his clutch as he proceeded forward.

"Lord Ridor…" Said Malxious.

Malxious twirled around expeditiously, ramming the top of his axe into the side of Ridor's helmet, hammering him to the floor. He then snatched Ridor's lightsaber as it rolled from his hand.

"You have just missed the grand duel, Lord Ridor." Said Malxious, looking down at Ridor.

Ridor growled back at him.

 _*in Gladi*_ "GUARDS! Throw the girl into the arena!" Shouted Malxious, turning his head towards his two personal guards.

 _*in Gladi*_ "Right away, master!"

One guard grabbed Adrianna off from the ground, and he then tossed her through the bars, and into the arena with Gladiatron. Ridor lied on the ground, watching **furiously** , just realizing that he had found his sister. Adrianna slammed onto the stone ground, fearfully looking up to the **mighty** Gladiatron. The gladiator grinned, and slowly walked over to Ridor's sister, picking her up without hesitation.

"A pretty desert flower." Gladiatron began to laugh, the crowd following behind him.

"LET ME GO!" Adrianna screamed, flailing her arms about, but to no avail.

Ridor was building up **extreme** anger on the inside, he could not resist the temptation much longer.

"The girl, she is Ridor's sister." Said Navon, his arms crossed as he spectated what was currently happening inside of the arena.

Malxious chuckled "Is that so?"

"Without a d doubt." Replied Navon.

Malxious hurled Ridor back onto his feet, his axe blade still thrust in Ridor's helmet. He turned his head towards Ridor's face, forcing him to watch his own sister's soon demise.

"The Third Order… SHALL **SUFFER** … for what they did to me." Said Malxious in an enraged voice.

Ridor was not quite sure what Malxious was talking about, but he had an idea…

"Your Inquisitors **SLAUGHTERED** my family in the name of **your** Supreme Leader!"

Ridor was correct in his assumption.

"Now, you will watch your sister **DIE**!"

Ridor grew extremely furious as the gladiator taunted his sister, belching obnoxiously in her face, and tossing her around as if she was a ragdoll.

" **PUNY GIRL!** " Gladiatron shouted, tossing Adrianna up into the air several more times.

Ridor clenched his fist, gritting his teeth; his anger built up as if he was a volcano about to **erupt**. Gladiatron began moving his fingers all around Adrianna's body, primarily her breasts and stomach.

"You feel so good…" Mumbled Gladiatron.

A face of absolute disgust came upon Adrianna's face as if she was about to be raped.

"Go to Hell." She said.

And at that moment, Gladiatron chuckled, and with his large, slimy tongue, he licked Adrianna's legs, up to her torso, and then her face.

"You taste… **scrumptious**." He said.

 **Ridor snapped on the inside as if his heart had burst of extreme acrimony and hatred. He pulled his lightsaber from Malxious's belt, and into his right hand's clutch. He activated the upper blade, and he then spun completely around, slicing Malxious's side. Malxious fell to the ground, and he cursed Ridor underneath his breath. Ridor jumped forty feet into the air, and he dropped down a couple of yards before Gladiatron.**

"A Sith Lord…" Said Gladiatron, still clenching Adrianna in his left fist.

Ridor activated his lower blade, revealing his double-bladed lightsaber.

"The girl… she is **mine**." Said Ridor, still in the position in which he had landed.

Gladiatron belly laughed, and the audience followed behind him.

Gladiatron belched loudly, and then said, "Come and get her."

Gladiatron activated his weapon as Ridor dashed towards his left, then throwing the massive Double-Axe Saber towards Ridor, just missing him by a few feet. Ridor ran circles around Gladiatron, each time he swung at him, he missed. The massive swings of the weapon created horrifically loud sounds; every time Ridor heard the sound, he knew that he had just barely missed death itself. After Gladiatron became quite dizzy, Ridor back-flipped onto his back, causing the massive gladiator to flail his arms in the air frantically as if to knock Ridor off from his back. Ridor, with much caution, stepped onto Gladiatron's left shoulder pad, in between the large spikes, he jabbed one of his blades right into his cheek, then slicing up his eye. The crowd shrieked in shock.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGH!"**

Gladiatron flung his weapon away from him and battered to the ground, covering his face as he did so. Ridor had hopped off from Gladiatron's shoulder, and he looked over to see his sister, still clasped in Gladiatron's giant left fist.

"Sister." He said, staring into her eyes.

"Free me, Victor…" She replied.

Gladiatron stood and turned his head towards Ridor.

"You are a smart one, Sith…" He said.

"Bestow me the girl."

Gladiatron tossed Adrianna to the side, away from Ridor.

"This battle, it is **not** over yet…"

Gladiatron thrust his arms out towards Ridor, his palms extended wide. Ridor was flung across the arena by the colossal Force push. He bashed into the wall, the back of his armor heavily damaged as a result of the impact. The crowd cheered.

"VICTOR!" Screamed Adrianna.

Ridor fell from the cracked wall, and onto his knees. He was breathing densely; he felt as if he was about to **die** …

"Puny Sith…" Mumbled Gladiatron, Force pulling his weapon into the clutch of his right fist.

Gladiatron slowly walked towards the weak Ridor, so weak that he could not move.

Without Malxious knowing it, Navon Zax aimed his 94-8GC Advanced Blaster Rifle at Adrianna's face, preparing to murder the girl that had brought him to Gladius…

Adrianna stared at her fallen brother; she felt that she had to do something. Adrianna looked over to Crocolus's deceased body, noticing the large mace that he had left behind. She planned to trip Gladiatron with the mace, but she had not harnessed the Force in **several** years. Despite the negatives in her situation, she focused in on the large mace, reaching her arms out, trying her best to pull the mace towards her. But, to no avail. In turn, Adrianna thought of a different strategy, she thought of the horrendous things that Gladiatron had done to her. The disgusting, vile things that she had felt from him, she thought of those things, all the while still concentrating on the large mace of Crocolus. This time, her plan had succeeded. The mace started to slowly move towards Gladiatron's feet, and he did not even know it. Adrianna's face turned red, her arms flexing at the intensity of her efforts. Ridor noticed the mace rolling, and he then looked up at Gladiatron, after the giant had mocked him for the last few minutes.

"Come and get me." He said.

" **AAAAAGH!"**

Gladiatron charged towards Ridor, readying to toss his weapon at Ridor, but to his surprise…

" **ACK! WHAT THE-"** _ ***CRASH***_

Gladiatron smashed to the ground once again, his weapon flying from his grip towards the weary Darth Ridor. With his last shard of strength, Ridor curbed the Force to control Gladiatron's soaring weapon, and he swinger the weapon back around towards Gladiatron's neck. The gladiator glanced upwards to see his weapon zooming right towards him.

" **D YOU!"**

The Kyber axeblade sliced right through Gladiatron's bulky neck, decapitating him. His head fell to the ground and rolled over to Ridor, who was now lying on the ground massively panting. At first, the had gasped in not knowing how to react, but then… they cheered for Ridor and his sister.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Screamed Malxious.

Suddenly, Navon Zax fired at Adrianna's red face, and Adrianna noticing him just before he had fired, reached out her left arm to Force pull Gladiatron's erratic Double-Axe Saber, and flew past her, deflecting the laser bolt that had been shot to kill her.

Navon shouted in anger "DA-"

The bolt had nailed his protective screen mask in the center, causing it to crack heavily. Navon fell back and accidentally activated one of his damaged rocket boots, sending him flying off of the platform, and out of the Arena of Gladius…

"ENOUGH!" Furiously yelled Malxious into the microphone.

The crowd instantly fell silent.

"IT IS TIME TO UNLEASH THE EMPEROXIS!"

And then, into the microphone, Malxious performed a **powerful** dragon call, which lasted for nearly forty seconds. Adrianna looked up to the sky as a **mighty** roar could be heard in the distance. A swarm of Gladiator Dragons came after the roar, but they were not on the hunt, they were **fleeing** …

Malxious turned around and jerkingly pointed his large, gold double-bladed axe towards the center of the arena.

 _*in Dragonese*_ " **ATTACK THE CENTER!"** He screamed.

What seemed to be a humongous, gold-scaled Gladiator Dragon forcefully perched onto the bars above the center of the arena. The beast expressed a powerful roar to let everyone know exactly what it was: the **Queen of Gladius**. The dragon slowly turned its head towards Adrianna, who was still lying on the floor. Emperoxis growled as her drool (which was made of lava) fell from her ten-foot teeth, incinerating beside Adrianna.

"Holy s!" She shouted, staring into the monster's orange eyes.

The queen roared again, and she then flew up into the air, launching a fury of flames towards Adrianna. She dashed out of harm's way, and towards her long-lost brother. She threw her arms around, weeping as she did so. The dragon's fire had destroyed most of the bars that were built above Ridor and Adrianna. Raging flames expanded throughout the center of the arena, engulfing the bodies of the fallen gladiators. The dragon stomped down into the arena, once again roaring at Ridor and Adrianna. The dragon's mighty spiked, clubbed tail swung into the audience, destroying the bleachers and the crowd members themselves.

 _*in Dragonese*_ "YOU'RE DESTROYING EVERYTHING!" Shouted Malxious.

Emperoxis turned her massive head towards Malxious.

 _*in Dragonese*_ " **Only a foolish mortal would expect a dragon of unlimited power to not cause destruction."**

Chills came across Malxious after hearing the distorted voice of the mighty dragon. The beast whipped its head back down towards Ridor and Adrianna, and she went to devour the two Sith. Ridor, growing quite angry at the beast, clenched his right fist towards her, causing an explosion of fire to appear, damaging Emperoxis's face. The dragon queen swiftly backed her head up and roared out from the searing pain.

 _*in Dragonese*_ " **HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME, FOOLISH MORTAL!"** Emperoxis shouted.

The dragon queen charged into the air, preparing to smash her gargantuan tail into the center of the arena. Before she had the chance to, Ridor, with his sister held tight against him, Force jumped onto the platform with Malxious. The clubbed tail of Emperoxis smashed the floor in the arena, causing it to break into multiple chunks of stone.

"B!" Shouted Malxious.

He swung his battleaxe at Ridor's helmeted head, knocking off of the platform and grasping onto the spikes of Emperoxis's clubbed tail. Adrianna had fallen from Ridor's grip, and she grabbed onto one of the bottom spikes of Emperoxis's clubbed tail as she was falling. Adrianna continually screamed at the top of her lungs, but the dragon could not hear her simply because of her gigantic size.

"Adrianna!" Shouted Ridor.

He reached out his armored hand, grasping on to one of the club's spikes with his other. Adrianna slowly reached out one of her own, being cautious as to not fall to her certain death, as the dragon had flown several hundred feet up into the sky. With the Force, Adrianna's hand was pulled up to Ridor's, and he clasped her palm tightly. Emperoxis was completely unaware that Ridor and Adrianna had escaped from her smashing attack, and because of this, she was slowly flying towards her lair, which lied in the mountain range of Okoru.

"Follow me." Said Ridor to his terrified sister.

"I shall." She replied with slight hesitation.

As Emperoxis continued flying, Ridor and Adrianna gradually climbed up the mighty dragon queen's spiked club, then up her drooping spiked tail, and then onto her gold scaled back. Ridor and Adrianna pulled themselves through the spiked scales, and soon, they reached the dragon's huge head. Ridor crawled onto the center of Emperoxis's head, just right above her brain, and activated his upper red blade directly in the center of the dragon's brain. Blinding light and steam emitted from the dragon's puncture wound. Emperoxis's eyes grew wide and her pupils narrow, then she soared through the air, heading towards the rocky ground, as the saber had killed her just a few seconds after impact. Flames brewed in the dragon's gaping mouth, lava flying out as the dragon soared closer to impact.

As they became close to the ground, Ridor shouted "JUMP! NOW!"

Ridor and Adrianna jumped off from the dragon, landing roughly onto the hard rock ground. Emperoxis crashed into a nearby mountain, mouth open wide, and the entire dragon erupted as a result of the build-up of her fire. The explosion came with a large amount of blinding light, and an ear-deafening screeching sound. The dragon of once thought 'unlimited power', had been **destroyed**.

Ridor and Adrianna were temporarily blinded by the dragon's explosion, and all they could hear was the sound screeching.

"D!" Shrieked Adrianna.

" **AGH!"** Shouted Ridor.

Ridor then heard the sound of a raging speeder bike speeding towards, and he raised his hand to let Adrianna know to be quiet, and she then heard it as well. It was the unmistakable golden figure of **Malxious**. He quickly parked his speeder, and then hopped off from it, armed with the golden double-bladed, spiked battle-axe that he always carried around, which was a foot taller than he was. The vision of Ridor and Adrianna was slowly coming back to them, all the while Malxious paced towards Lord Ridor.

"The Sith, they are **nothing** , without their Force powers." Said Malxious, still packing towards Ridor.

Ridor reached out to Force choke Malxious, but nothing happened. Malxious chuckled at the vulnerable Sith Lord.

"The only reason you were able to destroy Emperoxis, is because you evaded her attack with a Force jump. The Force saves you every blasted time." Malxious looked down to the ground, chuckling, then looking back up at Darth Ridor, "But now, the Force has left you…"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Shouted Ridor, clenching his right fist at Malxious once again.

Adrianna stared in silence, as she did not know what to do next.

"Oh… but now Lord Ridor… the Force **cannot** save you."

Malxious spun his axe around, then slamming it against Ridor's helmet, knocking him to the ground. Adrianna slowly walked back as Malxious began beating Ridor's helpless body with the spiked edges of his massive battle axe.

"YOU ARE NOTHING!" Malxious mocked.

Adrianna noticed Ridor's lightsaber hilt roll off after detaching from his belt, and she picked it up after it tapped her right foot. Adrianna then charged at Malxious, activating the upper red blade into his heart, slamming him into the side of a mountain.

"BURN IN F HELL!" She screamed.

Adrianna flipped the blade vertically, slicing Malxious's helmet and face. He fell to the ground, dead, after his heart was impaled, steam filling the air, exiting from Malxious's multiple, serious wounds. Adrianna panted heavily, she had a rush of extreme hatred; she loved her brother more than **anything** else.

"VICTOR!" She shouted, running over to her fallen brother.

She grabbed onto his shoulders, and she removed the helmet off from his head, after sliding his lightsaber hilt back onto his belt. She placed the helmet down beside his head, and she looked upon his rather pale face, his piercing red eyes, and his dark black hair, similar to that of her own.

"You're more beautiful than the last time I saw you…" Ridor mumbled.

His sister held his neck tightly, and she began to weep uncontrollably.

"Why… did… you… leave?" Murmured the heavily injured Ridor.

Adrianna raised herself from Ridor's neck.

"Snoke… Snoke was plotting to kill me." She replied through the ceasing tears.

Ridor grew extraordinarily angry, yet somewhat surprised, at the information that he had just heard.

"Why was he plotting this?" Asked Ridor in an angered tone.

"Because he needs the Force energy! To keep himself alive! He would not kill you, however, as he had **other** plans in store, brother."

Ridor pushed his sister off from him, and he stood on his marred legs, not noticing his pain, as his anger was blocking it.

"He is a Force Vampire!" He shouted.

"Precisely so. He has been feeding off of Force energy for several centuries, if not more than that!"

"You lead me to infer that Snoke has been training his apprentices only for the reason to keep himself alive…"

"I cannot deny that."

"That b... he has to **die**."

"He is too powerful for us! He gains the midichlorians from the individuals that he kills!"

"He is not strong enough to defeat both of us together."

Ridor placed his helmet back onto his head.

"You are in denial, brother. We should just flee from the Galaxy and start a new life…" Pleaded Adrianna as her brother walked away.

" **Never**. I **shall not** fail." He replied, pausing in his steps.

Ridor hopped onto Malxious's golden speeder bike, then Force pulling Malxious's battleaxe into his right fist. Ridor's Force powers were returning to him, as the dragon's effect was only temporary. Adrianna sat on the seat beside him, clutching her brother tightly, and Ridor then sped off towards his stationary TIE Frighter…

Navon Zax boarded his TIE Predator. Surprisingly, his head was not throbbing from the Force energy that he had experienced before. Navon figured that the 'vehicle' that he had seen just less than two hours earlier, was responsible for the absence of Force energy. He had a gut feeling… he just **knew it**. Navon flew off from the planet of Gladius; he felt as if he only had one place left to go… and that was the Resistance base. He knew where it was located, heck, he knew where practically **everything** was located…

"Ridor… his time… **has come**."

 _ **Follow on Instagram:**_ _ **riseofthethirdorderofficial**_


	12. Extraction on Scarriff

**Division XI: Extraction on Scarriff**

Scarriff. Status: abandoned Imperial occupied planet. Scarriff was perhaps the most important planet to the First Galactic Empire. Primarily because they had secured all of the important and top-secret information in the Citadel Tower. The training information for the Death Trooper legion, the location of the Darksaber, and even information related to the Death Star were secured in the Citadel Tower, along with a plethora of other information. The planet itself had a tropical environment, rowed with sandy beaches and vibrant jungles. An environment like this was good for keeping Imperial bases a secret from the rest of the Galaxy. Supreme Leader Snoke had discovered perhaps the most important information secured on Scarriff: the location of a long lost Sith Lord. Now, he needed a strike team to retrieve the information from Scarriff, and then, Snoke could drain the Force energy out from the Sith, continuing his own life by several hundreds of years…

Commander Phaedra entered the Supreme Leader's throne room, bowing before her master. She had been called by Snoke himself, as he had a very important mission to assign her.

"Commander Phaedra." Said Snoke.

"Supreme Leader." She replied, still bowing.

"My navigators have informed me of something of extraordinary importance that is currently secured on the tropical planet of Scarriff."

"Something of much importance, Supreme Leader?"

"The location of an **ancient** Sith Lord…"

Phaedra stood from her lengthy bow.

"Ancient Sith Lord?" She quickly asked.

"Darth… **Malgus** …" Snoke replied slowly, with a smile upon his face.

"Malgus…" Phaedra mumbled, "How is he still alive?!"

"Malgus was frozen in carbonate and given as a gift to the Eternal Emperor, Valkorion."

"You're saying that he is possibly still alive?"

"Without a doubt."

Snoke folded his hands and smiled.

"Supreme Leader, the planet of Scarriff has been in ruin for years." Said Phaedra.

"The location of Darth Malgus was not held in the Citadel Tower, it is currently secured in a top-secret, underground fortitude known as Imperial Base 3X."

"How did you come to knowledge of this information?"

Phaedra was raised from the ground, Snoke not moving a single finger. He brought her just a few inches from his face, breathing heavily as he did so (from his anger).

"I've lived longer than any **fool** boarded on this ship. My knowledge of the Galaxy expands by the mere **second** …" Snapped Snoke.

Commander Phaedra was tossed back to where she had stood, and she rose to a bow as to not anger the Supreme Leader any further.

"You will be in charge of this operation, Commander." Said Snoke, calming himself down.

"Affirmative, Supreme Leader." Phaedra looked up slowly, "May I ask, how will I find the Imperial base?"

"There is a prisoner aboard my flagship, dwelling in cell number seven, who has a vast knowledge of the Imperial activity on Scarriff. His great grandfather had worked as a Lieutenant General on Scarriff. You shall take the prisoner with you."

"Affirmative, Supreme Leader."

"Along with the prisoner, you shall also take with you young **Varr** , who dwells in cell number **three**. His time has come for him to reprove his loyalty to the Third Order and his Supreme Leader…"

"As you wish, Supreme Leader."

"Finally, summon Squad Leader Dravox and his squad of Storm Enforcers. That is all that I have for you, Commander."

"It shall be done as you wish for it, Supreme Leader."

" **Good** … **Good** …"

Varr lied on the hard, cold ground, sound asleep. He had been in the cell for nearly eight days now, longing for the day that his time would come to escape the uninviting prison cell. Abruptly, he was awoken by the opening of his cell door, opened by none other than Commander Phaedra herself.

"What… the…" Varr mumbled, stretching out his arms as he lied on the ground.

He glanced upwards to see the golden figure of Commander Phaedra.

"The Supreme Leader has ordered you to assist me on my mission to Scarriff." Said Phaedra, staring down superciliously at Varr.

"Ordered… **me**?" Asked Varr hesitantly.

"It surprised me as well." Remarked Phaedra.

Varr noticed his lightsaber hilt on Commander Phaedra's belt.

"Are you going to give me my weapon?"

"When the time draws near."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What I just said."

" **Smarta##..."** Thought Varr.

After Varr had gradually exited the cell, he followed Phaedra to cell number seven, the cell of his previously close friend. Igor was also awoken by the opening of his cell door.

"What the h### do ya' think you're doin' you son of a-" Igor cut himself off, "Commander, my apologies."

Igor fell to the ground and kissed Phaedra's right golden boot. Phaedra kicked Igor in the face, knocking him back.

" **OUCH**! What was that for?!" Shrieked Igor.

" **Flirtatious remarks…"** Thought Phaedra.

"Disrespectful, ignorant slime." She then said.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Asked Igor.

"You are coming with **us** -"

" **Us**?"

"Yes, **us**."

Igor then noticed who was standing behind Phaedra, it was his old buddy, **Varr**.

"Son of a b####..." Mumbled Igor.

"Excuse me?" Snapped Phaedra.

Unpredictably, Igor charged out of the cell, knocking over Phaedra, and tackling Varr.

"YOU TRIED TO LEAVE ME BEHIND YOU SON OF A B####!" Screamed Igor, strangling Varr.

"GET… OFF… OF… ME…"

" **FOOL**!" Shouted Phaedra, hammering Igor off of Varr with her silver, pointed staff.

" **OCK**!" Yelled Igor as he hit the ground.

Varr panted fiercely, trying to catch his breath after nearly being strangled to death.

"I thought Ithorians were peaceful in nature…" Mumbled Phaedra.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE PALS, YOU TRAITOROUS B######!" Continued Igor.

"I had no choice!" Replied Varr.

"YOU CHOSE THE QUEEN OVER ME?! SON OF A BI-" ***electricity sparking***

Igor's spastic body fell to the ground after being tased in the back of the neck by Squad Leader Dravox.

"Much obliged." Said Phaedra.

"It is only an honor, Commander Phaedra." Dravox said with a bow.

"The Supreme Leader has ordered you and your squad to assist me on my mission to Scarriff."

"I would be honored to, Commander."

"Gather your men, and take this prisoner with you. I will meet you at the main hangar."

"Right away, madam'."

Dravox bowed and tossed Igor onto his right shoulder, and he then made his way towards the main hangar.

"To disobey leadership is one thing, but to betray a friend is another…" Said Phaedra as she walked away.

Varr watched as she did so, pondering about what she had just said. What was her past like? He could not help but wonder…

Darth Ridor stormed towards the _Supremacy III_ in his TIE Frighter; his sister sat in the seat behind his.

"How did you find me…" Said Adrianna softly.

"The Force had revealed to me of your hiding on Ovactus."

"How did you find out that I was being held captive on Gladius?"

"A bounty hunter led me to it."

Adrianna thought back to the armored figure who had tried to kill her while she lied defenseless in the Arena of Gladius.

"How did the bounty hunter know of my location?"

"Bounty hunters know the Galaxy like no one else could imagine."

"I suppose so…"

"Were you victimized while on Gladius?"

"I experienced unspeakable things…"

"B######s…" Mumbled Ridor; he became extraordinarily furious at what he had just heard.

At that silent moment, multiple starfighters of unknown legion appeared behind Ridor's TIE Frighter out from Hyperspace.

"What the h###?!" Said Ridor.

"Should I fire at them?" Asked Adrianna.

"That is the last thing that you should do." Replied Ridor.

"My apologies."

Then, a large modified YV-765 Light Freighter, known as the _Hound's Tooth II_ (because of its rather odd shape), flew in front of the other starfighters.

"Blast… that's **Bossk** …" Mumbled Ridor, staring at the mirror showing the prominent starfighter.

"Another bounty hunter?!" Asked Adrianna.

"Precisely so." Replied Ridor.

Bossk had been alive for a couple of hundred years, as Trandoshans could live for a rather long time. However, he would only be able to live for about fifty more years or so.

 _*heavy accent*_ "You are under arrest, continue towards the closest planet."

"Why did they not decide to kill us?" Asked Adrianna.

"They want us for something…" Replied Ridor.

The sound of turbulent wind could be heard, thrashing against the side of titanium. Igor awoke aboard a Zeta-class Cargo Shuttle, in the sky of Scarriff. He stood up from his sleep, pressed his hands against the window, and stared out at the ruin of the Citadel Tower. The sight of vast waters and jungled beaches gave the ruin an unfitting impression.

"So… **that** was the Citadel Tower?" Asked Varr.

"Correct. Grand Moff Tarkin of the First Galactic Empire gave the order to destroy the Citadel Tower." Replied Phaedra, staring out the window along with him.

"Why would he destroy the tower? Did it not keep immensely important information?"

"Tarkin could not risk the Rebels leaking out that information… unfortunately… he was too **late**."

"I'd say it was a tragedy… but…"

"That same information freed the Galaxy from its slavery…"

"Exactly…"

Igor's hands slowly dropped from the window.

"My great grandfather died on this planet…" Igor said softly.

"Do you recall a secret base known as Imperial Base 3X?" Asked Phaedra.

"They built it exactly twelve miles west from the Citadel Tower… hidden under the three trees of stronghold."

"Three trees of stronghold?" Asked Varr.

"Out of all of the storms to take place on Scarriff, these ancient trees, for some bizarre reason, **never fell**."

"How do you recall all of this knowledge?" Asked Phaedra curiously.

"Ithorians have an **excellent** memory…"

"I can tell." Remarked Varr.

Ridor flew into the atmosphere of Trandosha: home of the Trandoshan species.

 _*heavy accent*_ "Continue forward to the tallest temple."

Ridor moved his eyes down onto the large temples, which were built in the middle of a woodland covered swamp. The limestone gave off an ancient tone, along with the vines growing about them. Large TX-D3 Autofire Cannons followed Ridor's TIE Frighter as it flew down past the massive temples.

 _*in Dosh*_ "Two men with me. As for the rest of you, depart from this area."

 _*in Dosh*_ "Roger that, sir."

Ridor landed on a landing pad near the largest temple; Bossk and two other Trandoshan starfighters landing behind him.

 _*heavy accent*_ "Exit your vehicle now."

Ridor and Adrianna jumped out from the TIE Frighter, and Bossk out of the _Hound's Tooth II_ , with the two other Trandoshans following behind him.

"It's beautiful…" Said Adrianna, marveling at the ginormous structures.

 _*heavy accent*_ "Don't try anything stupid…" Said Bossk, aiming his Relby-v10 at Ridor. The two other Trandoshans also equipped their Trandoshan Blaster Rifles, which could disable themselves when in the hands of an unknown user. Ridor looked over at five more Trandoshans aiming their blaster rifles at him as they came out from the largest temple's entrance.

"As you command." Said Ridor.

Bossk chuckled and slowly moved forward.

 _*heavy accent*_ "Proceed into the temple." He said.

Ridor and Adrianna, without hesitation, moved towards the temple just a few yards away from them.

The Cargo Shuttle prepared to land onto a hidden, small landing pad that laid next to the entrance of Imperial Base 3X. The weather was turning quite inclement; gray clouds forming above them, strong winds blowing fiercely, and drops of rain falling from the misty sky. Igor pulled a CR-2 off from the weapons rack, and Phaedra handed Varr his lightsaber hilt.

"You are not getting off of this planet without us." Said Phaedra.

"Roger that." Replied Varr.

Commander Phaedra and her squad exited the shuttle, Igor (after strapping his weapon across his right shoulder) quickly running towards the base's door, which was built into the ground. Opening the door would require a code, that is if the door itself could still be opened, however.

"Do you remember the code?" Shouted Phaedra over the wailing wind.

Igor entered an eight-digit code, and the door opened, but only halfway.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Grumbled Phaedra.

Igor tried pulling the door open, but his efforts rendered useless.

"It won't open up any further!" He shouted, still pulling on the rusting, silver door.

"I guess that will have to do." Said Phaedra, sounding rather distressed.

Igor slid through the opening, with Varr following behind him. They landed onto a cold, rusting metal floor, staring down a dark staircase leading to a large metal door. Squad Leader Dravox's squad had a rough time getting through the opening, as their armor was a tad bit large for their current situation. Commander Phaedra herself had gotten stuck in the opening, kicking her legs as to try to free her from the uncomfortable enclosing.

"D#####!" She shouted.

Varr looked up at the door, focusing in on it, and with the gradual wave of his arm, the door had slowly opened, and Phaedra fell directly in front of Varr.

"You about panicked yourself to death!" He remarked.

"Silence!" She snapped back.

"You sure have it rough with the ladies." Whispered Igor.

"D### right." Replied Varr.

Rain drizzled down onto Varr and Igor, who were still standing over the opening.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier…" Said Igor.

"It's fine." Replied Varr, looking over to Phaedra.

He was staring at her armored hips, admiring the stature of the Commander.

"I have a **bad** feeling about this…" Said Dravox.

Phaedra grabbed the wheel latched onto the metal door, and she turned it rather slowly, as the wheel was quite heavy. Soon, the door had cracked open, and with her right foot, Phaedra kicked the door open a little further.

"I just got some **serious** chills…" Murmured Igor.

A hallway lied before them, lamplights attached to the ceiling. Phaedra flicked a switch next to her, and quite loudly, the lights flashed on, then flickering off and on afterward.

"Dude… this is f##### as h###..." Said Igor.

"What? Just a couple of lights?" Gibed Varr with a chuckle in his voice.

"Real funny…" Igor softly replied.

Phaedra and her squad progressed forward, passing through sections containing Imperial Terror Trooper armor. Phaedra stopped and stared at the hanging suit of terrifying armor.

"What in the Maker's name is this?!" Frantically asked Igor.

"Terror Trooper armor…" Replied Phaedra.

" **Terror** … Troopers?!"

"Correct."

Phaedra continued walking.

"You know, maybe it's best that we get out of this h###hole." Said Igor, catching up to speed with the rest of the crew.

Phaedra soon came to the door at the end of the hallway, which had a rusty _**warning**_ sign plastered onto it.

"Here goes nothing…" Said Phaedra as she grabbed the door's handle.

 _ ***creeeeeeek***_

Ridor walked up several limestone stairs, through the massive Trandoshan temple. Bossk followed behind them, with his fellow Trandoshan hunters, his Relby-V10 still aimed at the two Sith. They soon came to a large, red double-door.

 _*heavy accent*_ "Get out of my way…" Said Bossk with a growl, budging Ridor and Adrianna out of his way.

Ridor clenched his right fist in anger, but he knew that he had to restrain himself from killing the bounty hunter. Bossk shoved open the doors, and before them sat an eight-foot, bulky Trandoshan. A rather tall, wide and bronze crown lined with spikes laid upon his sizeable head. He sat upon a throne; he was the **Trandoshan Emperor**.

 _*in Dosh*_ "Master…" Said Bossk, bowing before his emperor.

The Trandoshan Emperor licked his lips, in a very reptile-like manner.

 _*in Dosh*_ "What have you brought me, Bossk?" Asked the Trandoshan Emperor.

 _*in Dosh*_ "The two Sith are members of the **Third Order** , master." Replied Bossk.

The Trandoshan Emperor slowly arose from his throne, towering over every individual who was in the room. He gradually progressed towards Ridor and Adrianna, the room vibrating as he did so. Once again, he licked his lips.

 _*heavy accent*_ "Bow… before **your Emperor**." Said Bossk.

"I DON'T BOW TO ANYONE-"

The Trandoshan Emperor grabbed Ridor with his large hand, staring in his eyepieces.

 _*heavy accent*_ "Ridor…" Mumbled the Trandoshan Emperor, dropping Ridor to the ground afterward.

The towering Trandoshan walked back to his throne and sat back down upon it.

 _*heavy accent*_ "The Trandoshan species is a failing people." Said the Emperor.

"I am sorry for that." Said Ridor, trying to keep himself alive.

 _*heavy accent*_ "You have two options, Ridor: To form an alliance with the Trandoshan Legion and the Third Order, or to become my personal bodyguard."

Adrianna looked over to her brother.

"Form the d### alliance…" She whispered.

At that moment, Ridor realized that the Trandoshan Legion would make a great ally to the Third Order, and a worthy enemy against the Resistance.

"Under my authority, the Third Order shall make an alliance with the Trandoshan Legion." Said Darth Ridor.

The Trandoshan Emperor chuckled, then licking his lips.

 _*in Dosh*_ "Bossk, at my throne immediately." Said the Emperor.

 _*in Dosh*_ "As you wish, master." Replied Bossk, quickly sprinting to the Trandoshan Emperor's throne.

The Emperor handed Bossk a paper, made from Doshan bark, which had already had some writing on it.

 _*in Dosh*_ "Hand this to Ridor, have him sign his name on this paper." Said the Emperor.

 _*in Dosh*_ "Yes, master." Replied Bossk, sprinting back to Ridor.

 _*heavy accent*_ "Sign your name here." Said Bossk to Ridor, pointing his figure to a line on the paper.

Ridor took a pen from Bossk's hand, and he signed _Lord Ridor_ on the paper.

"It is settled." Said Ridor.

Bossk sprinted back to his Emperor and handed the paper into his clutch.

 _*heavy accent*_ "You may depart now, Lord Ridor." Said the Emperor.

"My gratifications to you, Emperor." Said Ridor.

Ridor arose from the ground, and he exited the temple, Adrianna following behind him.

 _*in Dosh*_ "Beautiful…" Mumbled Bossk, his eyes following Adrianna.

Soon Ridor and his sister had exited the temple.

"I'd say mission accomplished?" Said Adrianna.

"That… and **so much more** …" Replied Ridor.

 **The door, slowly, but surely, swung open.**

"My God…" Mumbled Phaedra.

The walls were stained in a dark, red, crusting liquid. It smelled vulgar as if multiple corpses had been buried in the room for several decades. All the while, the dim lights flickered from above, giving off an overwhelmingly eerie feeling.

"What the…" Mumbled Dravox.

"THAT'S IT- I'M DONE WITH THIS RONTO SH-"

Dravox grabbed Igor (as he was walking away) and slammed him to the ground, aiming his weapon at Igor's face.

"You are not going anywhere, prisoner." Dravox said sternly.

"I-I am so-rry…" Replied Igor with a croak in his voice.

As Dravox freed Igor from his tight grip, Commander Phaedra took a few steps forward, and she began inspecting the room.

"It's a d##### maze." She said aloud.

A light tapping noise could then be heard in the relatively far distance.

"What is that sound?" Asked Varr.

Phaedra cautiously plodded over to one of the entrances of the maze. She glanced down to see a mangled armor suit from a Terror Trooper, crusted with dark blood as if something had ripped the trooper limb from limb.

"There is something **far** more sinister lying in these halls…" Said Phaedra.

At that moment, the slight tapping ceased, leaving only the sound of flickering lights from above. Dravox once again shoved Igor, against the wall, with his weapon.

"Which path is the correct path?!" Shouted Dravox.

Igor thought back to an old map, which belonged to his great grandfather, which he had seen several years back.

"This one." Igor said, pointed to the path right to Phaedra.

"Pray that you are right… for **your** sake…" Dravox said, releasing Igor once again.

"Move along, men!" Shouted Phaedra, motioning her right palm into the path.

The tapping noise commenced once again.

"The h###..." Mumbled Dravox.

 **Suddenly** , the lights went out after the sound of a switch flicking, and the room became pitch **black**.

" **AGH!"**

Igor screamed, and he took off down through the maze's pathway, equipping the CR-2 off from his back, and firing it rapidly like some sort of maniac.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Dravox yelled, his voice echoing throughout the pathway.

"Son of a b####." Phaedra said.

Sixty seconds went by.

"I MADE IT! WOOOOO!" Shouted Igor.

Igor had caught sight of a sign that led him to believe that he had made it through the maze. He jumped in the air, continuously shouting, celebrating his seemed victory.

 _ ***CRUNCH***_

"What the h### was that?!" Asked one of the Third Order Enforcers.

"The sound of bones crunching…" Said Varr.

He felt sick to his stomach; the sound of crunching bones was something that he had heard quite frequently when encountering Dargodons back when he was dwelling on Danvor.

"Is he dead?" Asked Dravox.

A large, mechanical-sounding footstep caused a loud clanking noise to send slight vibrations across the metal floor.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Murmured Varr.

Another footstep was then heard.

"Something **massive** is coming our way." Said Phaedra.

"MEN! READY YOUR WEAPONS!" Shouted Dravox.

Varr activated his blue lightsaber, and the rest of the group readied their weapons.

 _ ***CLANK***_

The group progressed forward, cautiously.

 _ ***CLANK***_

The hearts of Dravox's men beat wildly, their sound could be heard by everyone in the group.

 _ ***CLANK***_

The sound of claws scraping across the maze's metal walls commenced as the clanks continued to send chills through Phaedra and her crew's spine. Varr sensed in the Force that something dastardly was approaching; the same thing which had **slaughtered** the Terror Troopers…

Ridor and Adrianna approached the _Supremacy III_ , just coming out from hyperspace. A horrible feeling came to Adrianna's stomach, a feeling of **dread**.

"It is not too late to turn back… we should not be doing this…" She said.

"The Force leads me to destroy Snoke… **once and for all**." Replied Ridor confidently.

Adrianna was terrified of Snoke... After what he had tried to do to her... She knew what he was capable of doing to her and her brother. Snoke **knew** that they were returning, Ridor's anger grew to such an extreme extent that Snoke could feel the anger, the hatred, that Ridor had gushing out from him. Adrianna's heart beat fiercely, and tears began to stroll down her cheeks.

 _ ***sinister laughter***_

Phaedra and her crew came across a blue-tinted window, a rather lengthy window. It was built into one of the maze walls, it seemed rather out of place.

"What is a window doing there?" Asked one of Dravox's men.

Phaedra moved closer to the window, the blue glare from Varr's lightsaber giving off a source of light for her to see through it.

"What in God's name…" She mumbled.

She froze there, **terrified**. A large, robotic face, staring back at her. Its jaw was crooked, causing its gaping mouth to hang wide open. Its teeth were stained in blood… and its arms... Large and bulky, and its massive hands ending with giant claws, in which its right hand was drenched in **fresh blood**. It just stood there, staring back into Phaedra's eyepieces. The thought came to Phaedra's mind that the mechanical terror of a beast may have been deactivated, but what else could have been making those frightful sounds? The sound of a mechanical, distorted growl was then heard by all of the crew; Phaedra's heart beat at such an intense rate that she could no longer think, but just stand in absolute, unfeigned **terror**.

 _ ***POW***_

One of Dravox's men had shot himself through his face with his EFR-40 Blaster Rifle. Phaedra jumped back at the sound of the blaster firing, the edge of Varr's blue lightsaber blade scraping the side of her armor.

"Cowardly fool!" Shouted Dravox.

Phaedra looked back through the window, and the mangled face of the horrific beast still rested motionlessly. Phaedra then turned to her side to see one of Dravox's men get snatched into the air by what seemed to be a mechanical arm.

" **AAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

Bones snapped and blood-splattered, the crew heard the sound of robotic movement as if the jaws of the beast were crunching down onto the trooper's tough armor.

"Who the h### would design something like this?!" Asked Phaedra.

"The First Galactic Empire." Replied Dravox.

Phaedra looked through the glass again… and she saw **nothing**. The robot was **gone**.

"It is not there anymore!" Shouted Phaedra.

And as she turned around, a segment of the wall behind her collapsed, killing two of Dravox's men. The large robotic beast landed atop the fallen wall, and it released a terrifying roar that caused the entire room to rattle.

" **RUUUUUUN!"** Shouted Dravox's last remaining man.

He stormed through the maze as fast as he could, but he was running in the dark, and he could barely see anything. Dravox stood and switched his weapon into stun-fire, and he launched a powerful stun bolt at the beast's face. The mechanical monstrosity stumbled back a bit, rattling its head, but only to get furiously angry and release an even louder roar than that of before.

"S###." Said Dravox.

"MOVE OUT!" Shouted Phaedra, and she took off, running for her life.

"B####..." Dravox mumbled.

Dravox turned to see the beast charging up a powerful laser cannon (which was built into its mouth), and he turned to run as well. Varr attempted to Force push the beast, but it only caused the robust robot to stumble back slightly. Varr dashed forward and caught sight of another path, and he ran there for safety.

 _ ***WHOOOOOOOOOOOSH***_

The robot's cannon had fired; a blindingly bright, blue beam streamed out from the beast's mouth, and it completely eradicated Dravox's last standing man. The beam chipped the side of Dravox's armor as he dashed into the safety of another path, and he turned his head to see the blinding beam.

" _ **God help us…"**_ He thought.

Phaedra had been running in the dark for nearly two minutes now. As she ran, she slipped backward on some splattered fresh blood… the blood of **Igor**.

"Blast!" She shrieked.

She caught eye of a " _ **CAUTION"**_ sign, which led her to believe that Igor must have thought the sign had " _ **EXIT"**_ written on it.

"Must be where they built that d### thing." She said.

She stepped forward and began walked through an old abandoned factory. Loads of building equipment, bacta tanks, and most interestingly: failed models of the robot that had been chasing her.

"Gargonox 'T' 'X' three-thousand six-hundred." She read aloud from a rusting sign.

She looked up at the most complete model. It sent chills down her spine, but she knew it was not activated. The beast's echoed throughout the maze as Phaedra stared at the deactivated model. She continued to gaze at the model, but as she gazed, she noticed an odd reflection showing off from the glass in front of the model. It looked as if a man with a blue cape and dark hair was standing behind her, but she could not make out the figure.

"What… the…" Whispered Phaedra to herself.

"Malgus is mine, **Phaedra**." Said the figure.

Phaedra spun her staff around quickly, and to her surprise, her staff clashed with a green vibroblade. The two locked their weapons together. The figure had a blue bandana covering most of his face, but Phaedra was able to make out the figure in the glowing light of the green vibroblade.

" **Krennic** …" She mumbled.

"Spot on, Commander." He replied.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Phaedra, staring down Krennic.

"Classified information."

"You're a traitor…"

"I can't let you live much longer."

Krennic dashed back and slashed at Phaedra's neck, only for her to block his attack.

"Fine. We can do this the **hard** way." Remarked Krennic.

"And what may that be?" Questioned Phaedra.

"Classified information."

Phaedra grew angry at Krennic's remark.

"B######!" She screamed, swinging her staff at his head.

Krennic rolled behind Phaedra, lifted the glass above a red button, and he **pressed it**. Phaedra turned around to see the Gargonox activate, its eyes glowing red, and a distorted growl coming from its mouth.

"Son of a blasted b####." Said Phaedra, slowly stepping backward.

"Best of luck to you, Commander." Remarked the Director once again.

He deactivated his vibrosword, and he ran back into the safety of the darkness.

Varr ran through the darkness, only finding solace in his bright, blue blade. He noticed that the mechanical monster had seemed to quiet down. He stopped for a second, catching his breath, and he heard absolutely nothing for the next few moments.

"Maybe it deactivated…" Said Varr.

But then, at that dreadful moment, as Varr continued to breathe heavily, he heard the sound of an extraordinarily loud clanking noise clash into the ground. Varr fell back against the hard, cold ground, and his lightsaber fell out from his grip, deactivating.

"BLAST!" He screamed, the sound of utter panic being heard in his emotion-provoking voice.

Varr calmed himself down, the Force aiding him, and he realized something: the sound of that loud noise came from the opposite direction of the mechanical menace, which meant only one thing…

"Oh s###!" He shouted out, still breathing frantically.

Phaedra fell back at the Gargonox plundering out from its space, crashing through the glass in front of it. Its eyes, glowing red, created a light that fell onto Phaedra.

"Blast.. Blast.. Blast.." She said repeatedly.

She backed up onto her feet, and as the Gargonox was readying to swing at her with its right claw, she thought quickly, and dashed out of the room, causing the Gargonox to miss its heavy blow. Phaedra dashed through the darkness of the maze, firing her weapon a few times to keep the Gargonox's attention. The Gargonox turned and stomped towards Phaedra, smashing through the bulky walls of the maze-like they were nothing, a powerful roar ascending from its mouth as it did so. And out from the nearly pitch-black darkness, a massive claw arose and smashed into the face of the Gargonox that was chasing Phaedra. The Gargonox smashed into the ground, heavily denting the metal floor. Its mouth gaped wide open, roaring powerfully, as Phaedra lied on the ground just a few feet away from it. She screamed loudly, and as she got onto her feet and began to run, the fallen Gargonox had grasped her with its right claw, the left claw on the head of larger Gargonox which had taken the fallen one down. It yanked Phaedra into the air as she screamed as loud as she ever had before.

"NO! S###!"

She cried wildly, unfeigned emotion reeking from the commander. She had gotten so terrified that she had pissed herself, and vomited into the inside of her helmet. Through her cries of terror, the larger Gargonox smashed its fist into the face of the fallen one, and it completely destroyed its head. The large arm which held Phaedra fell to the ground, and Phaedra, tears streaming down her red face, wheezed and panted in relief.

"THANK GOD!" She screamed through her tears and heavy breaths.

Her voice sounded quite wheezy, and she began to cough as more chunks of warm, brown vomit came out from her mouth. In that moment of relief, the larger Gargonox grabbed onto the arm of the fallen one, and he threw it across the maze.

 _ ***CLANK***_

The arm crashed into the metal wall, smashing the front of Phaedra's helmet along with it. The claws of the arm had released Phaedra, and she pelted to the ground, scraping her armor even more. She continued to pant heavily as she took her mangled helmet off from her face, and she tossed it to the ground without any hesitation. She vomited once again, this time some blood mixed in with the reeking chunks.

"God…" She mumbled.

She fell to the ground, her dark blonde hair swishing as she did so.

Varr had still been lying on the ground, trying to keep himself hidden from all of the commotion. He still heard the sounds of metal clashing, but what he did not know was that that was the sound of the larger Gargonox ripping apart the one that it had destroyed. Varr had thought that Phaedra had died by the hands of the Gargonox, and at that point, he began to think that he was the only one that had survived.

"The Force has protected me…" He said to himself.

Varr had knocked the negative thoughts out of his head, and he began to think that it was still possible for Squad Leader Dravox to have survived along with him. Varr focused in on the Force, and his lightsaber hilt flew right into the clutch of his right hand. He activated the blue blade, and he made his way forward throughout the ruin of the maze.

Squad Leader Dravox lied underneath a large pile of rubble, which the Gargonox, which had been chasing Phaedra, had destroyed. He had awoken from a severe concussion, and he had thought that he was dead. But then he came to his right mind and concluded that he had survived the most intense scene of his entire life. He had been through bloody wars and vivid dogfights, but yet something quite like this. He pushed his way out from the destruction, and he made it back onto his feet. He looked over to his right to hear the sound of crunching metal, and then he made the wise decision to head the way which was his left. After a few moments of walking in the darkness, through the rubble of the maze, Dravox heard the sound of low breathing. Dravox ran over to where the breathing was coming from, just to lay his eyes on Phaedra, who was lying on the ground with her eyes closed.

"Commander! Are you asleep?" Asked Dravox, his hands on the sides of her light red face.

Dravox looked up to see Varr with his lightsaber approaching out from his left.

"Never thought I would say this, but glad to see that you made it out alive." Said Varr to Dravox, still on his knees, next to Phaedra.

"You're darn lucky you had the Force with you, or you would've been nothing but bits." Remarked Dravox.

"I can't disagree with that." Replied Varr.

Varr walked slowly over to Phaedra, examining her face. He looked back over to her damaged helmet.

"Is that the Commander?" Asked Varr.

"Without a doubt, wise guy." Replied Dravox.

Varr picked up Phaedra's marred helmet, and vile vomit dripped out from the inside.

"Disgusting…" Mumbled Varr, dropping the stench filled helmet to the ground.

"Looks like she had a rough time with Marty." Said Dravox.

"Who?"

"That's my nickname for that **thing** , Marty."

"Alright then."

Phaedra began to cough, and she awoke to the rather frightful helmet of Dravox.

"F###! GET OFF FROM ME!" She screamed.

She shoved Dravox to the ground and picked up her G-89 Heavy Blaster Rifle, aiming it at Dravox's face.

"What the h###, woman?!" Shouted Dravox.

"I thought you were a Terror Trooper!" Shouted Phaedra.

Dravox stood up on his feet, lowering Phaedra's intimidating blaster rifle.

"You're a lot hotter than I expected." Said Dravox.

"Excuse me?!" Shouted Phaedra.

She kicked Dravox down to the ground, causing him to grunt in distress.

"I did not have any doubts, Commander." Said Varr, watching in awe.

"I'd recommend shutting your trap right now." Said Phaedra, turning her face to Varr.

"Of course, Commander, my apologies."

Dravox once again stood to his feet.

"Look, we need to get the blast out of here." He said.

"I think I might know a way." Said Phaedra, turning towards the abandoned factory.

Phaedra, Dravox, and young Varr stood at the entrance of the abandoned factory.

"Wonder if Igor died here." Said Varr.

"There's not a doubt in my mind." Continued Phaedra.

Phaedra led the way into the factory, Dravox and Varr following behind her.

"Is your name actually Phaedra, Commander?" Asked Varr, staring at models of All-Terrain Defense Pods.

"Yes, that is my first name." Replied Phaedra.

"Interesting."

"Commander, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is your 'mission on Scarriff'?" Asked Dravox.

"To obtain the location of an ancient Sith Lord." Answered Phaedra.

"How ancient, exactly?"

"The Old Republic era."

Dravox was puzzled by what Phaedra had just said.

"How has he survived that long?" Asked Dravox.

"Apparently he has been frozen in carbonite."

"Unbelievable…"

The group of three came past some of the first models of the Gargonox.

"So they've made more of these d### things?" Asked Dravox, looking up at the fear-inspiring early models.

"I had one of those things chase me, I almost died, but I was saved by the more advanced model." Explained Phaedra.

"So you're saying these monstrosities can be activated as well?!"

"As far as I'm concerned, these models are too early in production to be activated."

"Marty sure has a lot of friends…" Mumbled Varr.

"Marty?" Questioned Phaedra.

"It's a long story." Said Dravox.

Soon the trio had reached an open vault leading deep into the ground of Scarriff.

"What's this?" Asked Dravox.

"This is what we're looking for, I guarantee you." Said Phaedra.

"How do you know that?" Asked Dravox.

"Just trust me." Said Phaedra, turning over to Dravox.

Her eyes pierced his soul, and he bowed before her.

"Of course, your loveliness."

"Well, let's pray that this goes well." Phaedra said with a smirk.

She jumped into the vault, Varr following behind her. He landed on her back, and then Dravox landed on his feet behind them.

"You need to take a shower, no offense." Said Varr.

Phaedra shoved Varr off from her and stood upon her feet.

"I'm very aware of that, fool." Snapped back Phaedra.

They stood on a floor of sapphire, and as they continued walking, they entered a room filled with almost unlimited riches and treasures.

"WE'VE HIT THE JACKPOT NOW!" Shouted Varr.

"SILENCE!" Shrieked Phaedra.

Varr jumped back into Dravox.

"Listen…" Whispered the Commander.

The sound of someone rustling through a pile of gold could be heard in the near distance.

"Krennic…" Mumbled Phaedra to herself.

"Who?" Asked Varr.

Dravox was quite confused himself, but he knew it would be wise not to say anything to Phaedra at all.

" **Why would Krennic be here?"** Thought Dravox.

A man in a dark outfit, with a blue cape and blue bandana, along with dark hair, backed out from a pile of gold and gems.

"This is just **great** …" Mumbled the figure.

Phaedra charged up her weapon and aimed it at the figure's back. The gold slipped through the figure's fingers as he quickly spun around, whipped out his DT-29 Blaster Pistol, and shot Varr in his left leg. Varr fell to the ground, the bolt had seared his flesh and pant leg.

" **AGGGGGH!"**

Varr screamed in pain through his clamped teeth, shooting slobber out from his mouth. Phaedra fired her weapon towards Krennic, only for him to pounce back into the pile of gold and gems. Phaedra's weapon rapidly fired, but absolutely none of the red blaster bolts had hit Krennic.

"S###!" Screamed Phaedra, cooling her overheated weapon.

Dravox equipped in his advanced EFR-40 Blaster Rifle and made his way over to where Krennic had been hiding.

"Come out from hiding you cowardly, slimy b######." Mocked Dravox

Krennic jumped out, rolling onto the ground, firing several bolts at Dravox. The bolts only chipped his armor, and Dravox chuckled at the slight impact.

"Idiotic fool." Remarked Dravox.

Dravox fired at Krennic, the heavy bolts firing at a rather slow pace. Krennic easily dodged them and tackled Dravox, equipping his green vibroblade afterward. Dravox kicked Krennic to the ground with ease, and after realizing that Krennic was readying for melee combat, Dravox equipped his 94-TXZ Ultra-Bolt Shock Baton. Sparks ignited from the black, club-like end, sparking vigorously. Unexpectedly, Krennic chucked a dioxis grenade over to Phaedra and Varr, blinding Phaedra from once again firing her weapon at Krennic.

"BLAST!" Shouted Phaedra.

She grabbed Varr's injured body and threw him out from the gas. Phaedra rolled beside him, coughing from the intense gas.

"D### that b######." Said Phaedra, attempting to catch her breath.

Krennic and Dravox locked weapons. As Krennic dodged back, Dravox swung at his head, only for Krennic to duck and slice at Dravox's heavily armored stomach.

"Your attempts are pathetic." Gibed Dravox.

"Don't speak so soon." Replied Krennic.

He rapidly slashed at Dravox, trying to damage his armor. It began to chip away, and Dravox began to grow nervous.

"Get away from me, fool!" Shouted Dravox.

He whacked Krennic with his sparkling club, knocking him back several yards. Krennic's body flailed in a spastic motion, sparks spurring from his arms and legs. And it was at that moment that Dravox aimed his EFR-40 Blaster Rifle at Krennic's torso, and he fired the weapon. The searing red bolt pounded into the torso of Director Jox Krennic, and his body ceased its movement as smoke billowed from his torso.

"He's dead!" Shouted Dravox.

Phaedra and Varr pushed their way through piles of riches, gagging as they did so.

"Are you alright?!" Continued Dravox, looking back at Phaedra and Varr.

Phaedra put her mouth to Varr's, breathing heavily into his lungs. As Dravox was distracted a smoke grenade rolled in front of his heavy boot, and in a moment Dravox was blinded by the gray cloud that emitted from the grenade. Krennic stood and dashed towards the end of the treasury. He cracked open a chest made of ruby, with a key that he had found earlier, hidden within a pile of gold and gems. Krennic pulled out a small container, which contained the map to Darth Malgus, and after confirming the authenticity of the map, Krennic slid it into his pocket. With a click of the device on his wrist, Krennic was able to speak with his master.

"I have obtained the map to Malgus, Snoke has **failed**." Said Krennic into his device.

 _*in Kaleesh*_ "Return to Kalee immediately. Well done, Director."

"It shall be done, my lord."

Krennic had survived the blast only through his protective bolt-proof vest. Although the vest had nearly been incinerated, Krennic had indeed **survived** …

Varr awoke to the dusty, but the beautiful face of Commander Phaedra. He coughed wildly as Phaedra rubbed the side of his face.

"You… you sa-saved me…" Murmured Varr, still trying to catch his breath.

"You are not getting off of this planet without us." Said Phaedra with a slight smile.

Varr felt his heart light up, as he had recognized that that was the same line Phaedra had told him when landing on Scarriff, but in the opposite context.

"Krennic's gone!" Shouted Dravox.

"WHAT?!" Screamed Phaedra.

"I don't know how! I swear I killed him!"

Phaedra began to panic.

"Oh f###..." She mumbled, putting her palms to her head, panting as she did so.

She heard the sound of gold being kicked across the room; it was Krennic dashing towards the exit. But what he had not realized was that the vault was now locked shut, for the opened chest had triggered the vault's door to close, locking the group inside the vault with no escape.

"Blast!" He shouted softly.

Krennic's escape had been ruined.

Phaedra, who had been charging towards Krennic's swift body, had finally reached him. Phaedra yanked Krennic to the ground and began punching and kicking him fiercely.

"GIVE ME THE D### MAP!" She screamed.

Krennic shoved Phaedra to the ground, activated his green vibroblade, and then slashed diagonally up her face.

" **AGH!"**

Phaedra fell to the ground; her left eye had been sliced off.

"It's over now, Commander." Taunted Krennic.

Phaedra moved her hand to her face to find that she now only had one eye. She slowly lowered her hand from her searing face, looking down at the bloodied armor.

 _ ***CRASH***_

A massive, mechanical fist slammed down through the vault's door, and just a few feet beside Krennic and Phaedra.

"OH SH-"

The hand grabbed Krennic and pulled him out from the vault, slinging him into the air, and out of the factory. Krennic landed in a pile of rubble, the map flying from his pocket.

Krennic checked to see if the map to Malgus was still there, but to his surprise, it was **gone**.

"DRAVOX! GRAB VARR AND GET THE BLAST OVER HERE!" Phaedra screamed.

"RIGHT AWAY, COMMANDER!" Shouted back Dravox, without hesitation.

The ground shook and rattled as the Gargonox attempted to smash through the ground of the factory, to get into the vault. The Gargonox was created to destroy anyone who attempted to steal the map to Darth Malgus. Dravox, with Varr on his right shoulder, came into the sapphire room. He dropped Varr to the ground.

"Where is my lightsaber hilt?!" Shouted Varr.

Dravox handed the hilt to Varr.

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem, wise guy."

The Gargonox roared monstrously, firing a cluster of missiles into the ground.

"Blast!" Shrieked Phaedra, ash flying behind her greasy hair.

Phaedra once again equipped her G-89 Heavy Blaster Rifle, set the weapon into siege mode, and she fired a heavy blast at the Gargonox's terrifying face.

"WOOHOO!" She cheered, resting the weapon on the black, leather belt strapped diagonally down her back.

The Gargonox fell back; its jaw had been destroyed.

"Move out!" Ordered Phaedra.

She climbed out of the vault, with Dravox and Varr following behind her. They ran past the fallen Gargonox, slamming its fist just behind Dravox.

"Rest well, Marty." He said.

Phaedra, Varr, and Dravox ran out from the abandoned factory.

"This way!" Commanded Phaedra, after hearing the sound of Krennic's hectic voice.

Varr dashed in front of Phaedra, his light, blue blade giving Phaedra a light to guide her through a path in the maze's ruin. Little did he know, the Force was healing the wound on his leg over time. After nearly twenty-five seconds, the trio came across Jox Krennic, digging through a pile of rubble and debris, searching for the map.

"Your time's up, b######." Said Phaedra, readying to fire her weapon at Krennic.

Varr stood beside her, his lightsaber still activated, and Dravox on the other side of Phaedra, with his EFR-40 Blaster Rifle at hand. Krennic slowly stood up, both hands above his head.

"No, **your** time is up, Commander." Said Krennic hesitantly.

The Gargonox **was back.**

Phaedra turned to see the so-called "Marty" fire a cluster of missiles towards her and her group.

"Oh for God's sake!" She shouted.

Phaedra fired her weapon at the missiles, eradicating them all.

Krennic aimed his DT-29 Blaster Pistol at Phaedra's head, but as he fired, Varr deflected the blaster bolt. The bolt deflected back into Krennic's weapon, destroying the blaster entirely.

"Blast you, fool!" Yelled Krennic.

"We need to get out of here… NOW!" Phaedra said, turning around slowly.

The Gargonox charged towards the four "Imperials".

"I second that." Stated Krennic.

The director had gotten sight of the map's edge protruding out from the rubble, so he grasped it, and he ran off into the darkness.

"KRENNIC!" Screamed Phaedra.

The trio dashed towards Krennic, as the Gargonox followed behind them. As they ran, Phaedra tripped over some debris, and she fell to the ground face-first.

"Commander!" Shouted Varr.

Dravox ran off towards Krennic, leaving Varr to fend for himself.

"Leave without me! Kill Krennic!" She spurted out.

"You are not getting off of this planet without us." Answered Varr.

He closed his eyes and focused on the Force. He thought of the Gargonox killing Phaedra, the thought distressed him. The Gargonox roared, and the corrupted sound blew past Varr's ears.

 _*...wind rider….…*_

Varr snapped, his anger fueled the Force, and he pushed out his hand. The Gargonox flew back against the end of the cellar, and in result of the stupendous pressure, the so-called "Marty" exploded, and the monstrosity became **nothing but ash**. Varr fell to the ground, and as he did so, a turbulent burst of air flew out from the aura around his body.

"My God…" Mumbled Phaedra.

Varr fell asleep almost instantly, leaving Phaedra practically alone in the dark cellar.

Dravox smashed Krennic's face with his armored fist, knocking him to the ground.

"D### you…" Murmured Krennic through his bloodied mouth.

Krennic escaped from the clutch of Dravox and dashed past the hallway which leads to the entrance. Dravox fired his weapon at Krennic three times, only to miss all three of them. Krennic climbed out from Imperial Base 3X, and onto the surface of Scarriff. It was storming quite tempestuously now, and of course, the three trees surrounding the entrance to Imperial Base 3X were still standing, only being bent by the blustering winds. He darted to his Neotrazer-Class advanced transport shuttle. Dravox soon came out onto the surface of the planet just as Krennic was about to board his shuttle. Dravox fired at Krennic, chipping the side of his shuttle. Krennic boarded his blue and black, slim, shiny shuttle, and he flew off from the surface of Scarriff, blasting off through hyperspace.

"B######!" Screamed Dravox, slamming his blaster rifle to the ground.

Darth Ridor and Adrianna flew into the main hangar of the _Supremacy III_.

"We have arrived." Said Ridor.

Adrianna wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"I hate this…" She murmured.

"Let your hate, **fuel** your power…"

Ridor and Adrianna departed from the TIE Frighter. As they did so, a brigade of Third Order Purge Troopers stormed out from behind the stationary twin-ion engine starfighters.

"Lord Ridor, you are under arrest!" Said the brigade leader.

Adrianna turned her face to her brother.

"Victor, what are we going to do?" She asked softly.

Ridor turned to his sister, and then back over to the Purge Trooper brigade. He raised his right hand to his helmet.

"Exterminate them all." He replied, anger reeking from his voice.

Ridor clenched his fist, and an explosion followed afterward.

Snoke sat upon his throne, gazing at the black crystal fused into his ring.

"Oh, Vader, be careful not to **choke** on your aspirations…"

 _ **Follow on Instagram:**_ __ _ **riseofthethirdorderofficial**_


	13. Darth Ridor's Return

**Division XII: Darth Ridor's Return**

The Force. There is something about it that no one could explain. Is it an entity? A power? These questions perplexed many across the Galaxy. However, Snoke knew the Force like no other. He knew the Force was not the Creator, but it was created by the Creator. He also knew that the Force was not just a power, but an entity, that through the entity, powers could be obtained. Where both right and wrong could be used by an individual who was born with a high enough midichlorian count. It was quite the mystery, and this was a mystery that Snoke had so long wanted to unravel. As the end of his days grew near, after nearly five-hundred and twenty-eight years, Snoke had discovered how to extend his life, to consume Force energy. This energy comes from the midichlorians, and if Snoke could somehow consume this energy, he could extend his life by extending his midichlorians. Even for Snoke, this was something that he should have never messed around with in the first place. Although he could keep himself alive, his body would still be in pain, but despite this, Snoke desired for more than just galactic control, but universal control. Behind the majority of the most infamous wars of the Galaxy, Snoke was behind it all, consuming Force energy from Jedi and Sith alike, all to soon gain control over the entirety of Galaxy. But soon, Snoke's grand plan, would come to a crippling end...

The heavy, armored bodies of the Third Order Purge Troopers flew in the air, like ragdolls, in result of Ridor's devastating Force explosion.

"Your powers impress me…" Said Adrianna, staring at the corpses of the Purge Troopers.

"Why don't you trust me?" Asked Ridor.

"I do trust you."

"Then do not doubt me. My power…"

"You do not understand, Snoke is the most powerful psychopath in this entire galaxy!"

Ridor and Adrianna stepped forward, toward the doors which led into the main section of the _Supremacy III_ , looking down upon the flames and bodies.

"You say you trust me, yet you still doubt me?!"

Adrianna teared up.

"You are full of hate and vengefulness! Why do you have to seek these things?"

Ridor glanced over at his weeping sister.

"These attributes make me stronger, sister."

"But for what reason? Why do you have to be so strong?"

"Because the Force leads to be stronger. I do not know why. I do not question it."

"You know there is more to it than that!"

"BECAUSE I CAN NOT BE THE WEAK LINK IN THE CHAIN!"

Ridor and Adrianna stared in silence.

"The weak link in what chain?"

Ridor felt guilty for his lash of anger, but could his sister had known more than he thought he had?

"I can not fail my lineage, which is your lineage also."

"What would our grandfather say?"

"That old fool knows nothing."

"He knows a lot more than you believe he does."

"Impossible…"

Ridor and Adrianna entered Ridor's meditation chamber, which was also the room that Snoke had given him to abide in.

"You need an outfit, I can not stand to see you like that." Said Ridor.

"Like what?"

"You are practically naked!"

"I hated those d Gladians, they treated me like I was nothing. Something of absolutely no worth."

"I feel your anger." Ridor said as he shuffled through one of his bottom drawers.

"I swear I could have killed them, I lusted for their blood to be shed."

"Sister, you need to learn to give in to your anger."

Ridor pulled out a long-sleeved black leather shirt, and a pair of tight, black leather pants. He handed them over to Adrianna. He then pulled out a black cape, and he also gave it to his sister. Ridor also brought over a pair of black boots and a few other pieces of clothing that Adrianna would wear.

"I like black on you, it fits you well." Said Ridor.

"My heart is not black, it is red."

Ridor pulled out two black hilts, activating two bright, red blades.

"Snoke gave these to me as backup weapons, I have always believed that they had previously belonged to you."

After Adrianna had set the outfit down that Ridor had just recently given her, she took the two hilts from her brother, deactivating the red blades.

"I like them a lot." Remarked Adrianna.

"I assume that they were, in fact, yours?" Asked Ridor.

"Your assumption is correct, brother." Replied Adrianna with a faint smile.

Ridor walked over to his sister, resting his right hand on her right shoulder.

"I included something else inside the leather pants, you should try wearing them for a change."

Adrianna pulled out a black pair of underwear from the leather pants.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" She asked.

Ridor stopped walking.

"No, not at all." He said.

"Grand Admiral Mattingly."

"This is Grand Admiral Mattingly, Supreme Leader."

"Deploy Commander Osteen and an army of Shock Troopers near the staircase on floor two, leading to floor one."

"For what reason, Supreme Leader?"

"Capture Darth Ridor and the girl with him… send them to the **torture chamber**."

"What?"

"DO AS I COMMAND, IMMEDIATELY!"

"My apologies, it shall be done at this moment, Supreme Leader."

"Do not fail me, Grand Admiral or Hicks shall take your place."

"You will have success, Supreme Leader, I am your most trustworthy man aboard the _Supremacy III_."

"Time shall tell…"

Ridor and Adrianna exited the meditation room and walked down the hallway, which would eventually lead up to Snoke's throne room. A dark presence overwhelmed them, and Adrianna fell to the ground, lying on her knees. She began to weep silently as her stomach, chest, and throat began to seemingly close in on her.

"Sister…" Ridor mumbled, his head starting to ache in pain.

At that horrible moment, twenty Third Order Shock Troopers charged in front of Ridor and Adrianna in the rather wide hallway. Twenty more appeared behind them. Fifteen of them had their DLT-25 Heavy Blaster Rifles aimed at Ridor's head, and the remaining five had their heavy blaster rifles aimed at Adrianna's head. The troopers knew exactly what Ridor was capable of doing, which was why he was their main priority. Commander Osteen walked out from behind the Shock Troopers standing in front of Ridor and his sister, armed with his OST-7 Pierce-Shot Blaster Rifle.

"Darth Ridor…" Said Osteen with a chuckle.

"You're a pawn of Snoke." Ridor replied.

Osteen stepped in front of the Shock Troopers, then aiming his blaster rifle at Ridor's head.

"I'm just trying to gain as much power as possible." Said Osteen, shaking in slight fear as he aimed his blaster rifle at the head of Ridor.

Ridor's sister caught Osteen's eye. She was weeping on the ground, her hands held to her face.

"Daughter…" He mumbled.

 **Rock and rubble flew through the air as the Resistance bombers stormed the planet of Oxcor V. Resistance troops jumped to the ground from their shuttles, firing upon the Second Order Stormtroopers. Commander Osteen served on the front lines, mowing down Resistance soldiers with his OST-7 Pierce-Shot blaster rifle, his newly invented weapon. This weapon's blaster bolts could pierce through several bodies without dissipating. Osteen stood, defending his home planet, leading the Second Order through Oxcor V, destroying the Resistance forces. But as victory seemed to come in sight, a Resistance general came out in front of Osteen, with his wife in hand next to the general's blaster pistol.**

" **Veronica!" Osteen shouted.**

" **Lay down your weapon, Commander." Said the Resistance general.**

" **BABY!" His wife screamed, tears strolling down her red face.**

" **PUT HER DOWN NOW!" Shouted Osteen, aiming his rifle at the general's head.**

" **Believe me when I say this, Osteen, you do not want to do this. Kill your wife? Seriously?" Remarked the snarky general.**

 **Osteen laid his weapon down onto the rocky ground. He motioned for his troopers to do the same.**

" **Alright, I have done what you have requested of me, now PLEASE, let me wife go freely with no harm!"**

" **You should have thought about that before you killed my brother in war."**

" **What?!"**

 **The general fired his Glie-57 Blaster Pistol at Victoria's hear, incinerating her brain.**

" **NO!" Screamed Osteen in panic.**

" **FIRE! SPARE THE COMMANDER!" Shouted the general.**

 **The Resistance troops annihilated the Second Order Stormtroopers at the forwarding motion of their general's hand.**

" **You are coming with us, Osteen."**

 **Osteen stood, his eyes watering with tears, and his hands raised to his head.**

" **S..." He said, and he began to weep as the Resistance troopers escorted him to a prison cell on the general's flagship.**

"I had lost everything on that day…" Murmured Osteen.

"What?" Asked Ridor.

"I looked back as those troopers took me away, and the last thing I saw was my seven-year-old daughter, crying after she had witnessed the death of her mother… my wife."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Battle of Oxcor V."

"I have heard of it before."

"The Resistance robbed me of my family! That is why I am so dedicated to the Third Order's cause."

"My God." Ridor mumbled.

"I turned to humor and power to deal with my pain, and I've been a changed man ever since... One d changed man."

Osteen dropped his weapon to the floor.

"Troopers, lower your weapons." Commanded Osteen.

Osteen knelt, staring into Adrianna's eyes as he held her chin with his right, dark blue-gloved hand.

"You remind me of my daughter, Cecilia."

"I-I am s-sorry…" She stuttered.

"God forgive me." Whispered Osteen, standing to his feet.

"I shall let you pass, just please, remember what I am fighting for." Osteen said to Ridor.

Osteen and his brigade of Shock Troopers marched away, leaving Darth Ridor and Adrianna back to their fateful mission. Adrianna stood and hugged Ridor tightly, her tears intensifying as she did so.

"I don't want that to be me… I don't want that to be me…"

"It won't be." Said Ridor, attempting to comfort his sister.

Darth Ridor and his sister approached the two Third Order Purge Trooper guards standing in front of the throne room door. They aimed their blaster cannons at Ridor and his sister, but their air pipe had been closed by none other than Ridor himself. They were raised off the ground, and after being choked to death, their lifeless bodies fell to the feet of the mighty Lord Ridor. Ridor unleashed a powerful Force push, blowing the throne room doors off their hinges. Ridor stormed into Snoke's throne room, and he clenched both of his fists, destroying both sides of Elite Praetorian Guards with a Force explosion.

"Lord Ridor…" Said Snoke, sitting upon his throne.

"Filthy b!" Shouted Adrianna.

Snoke chuckled, and his black ring glowed frighteningly, and two seemingly black Elite Praetorian Guards had each appeared to both sides of Snoke's majestic throne.

"They are clones, Lord Ridor… of **you**."

"You shall pay for your treachery - your lies and deceptions!"

Snoke chuckled once again. The two guards leaped towards Ridor and his sister. The guards each had a double-bladed Saber-arbir Blade, with a lengthy black hilt, ending in two enhanced red blades. Ridor and Adrianna activated their lightsabers.

"I have not wielded these in a long time." Said Adrianna.

"The Force shall guide you, sister, trust in the Force." Replied Ridor, readying for battle.

He charged towards the Elite Ridorian Guard, clashing blades with his clone. The guard had countered all of Ridor's moves, as the clone had the exact same moveset. Ridor continued to slash at the guard, and soon, he locked sabers with him.

" **Time to do something that I would not do."** Thought Ridor.

He spun around, and he then flipped in the air vertically, kicking the weapon out from the guard's hands. Ridor turned and flew the guard to the back of the throne room with the Force, and then erupting his stomach. Snoke growled as the guard's dead body fell to the floor.

The guard's blade slammed into Adrianna's, shoving her backward.

"D!" She shouted.

She spun around and kicked the guard in the face, causing him to stumble. She dashed forward and clashed blades with the guard once again. She swung her blades rapidly, but the guard had blocked all of her attacks. The guard spun his weapon around and then swung his blade at Adrianna's throat. She dashed back and continued to dodge the guard's attacks until she had been sliced in the back.

" **AAAAGH!** " She shrieked.

The guard kicked Adrianna to the ground, and he raised his weapon to stab her. After Ridor had killed his opponent, he had turned to attack the guard, but the guard launched a bolt of Force lightning at Ridor, knocking him back to the ground. As a last effort resort, Ridor clenched his fist and destroyed the guard with a Force explosion, mildly burning the nearby Adrianna.

"SISTER!" Ridor shouted, charging towards Adrianna, who had been rolling in result of the Force Explosion.

Snoke stood from his throne and launched a blast of Force lightning, deflecting off from the floor and then hitting Ridor. He flew back, his armor sizzling as Adrianna looked up to see Snoke slowly plodding towards them.

"Did you actually think, Lord Ridor, that you could defeat **me**?" Snoke stared at his ring as he ceased walking, "The prophecy has been fulfilled, Lord Ridor. I have risen for the final time."

"What prophecy?" Asked Ridor, catching his breath.

"The prophecy that Obi-Wan Kenobi had foreseen after his death. That an evil power shall rise, then fall, and then rise again. I had grown so immensely strong in the Force that this prophecy had been revealed to me during my meditation. At that very moment, I realized that my empire, the First Order, was doomed to fall."

Ridor stood and continued to dash towards his sister, and Snoke had once again launched Force lightning at Ridor, just missing his feet, causing him to fall onto his sister's injured body.

"My aim is slightly off today…" Said Snoke to himself.

Ridor took off his helmet and threw it to the side. He stared into his sister's eyes, holding her face, burn marks covering her cheeks and forehead.

"ADRIANNA! SPEAK TO ME!" He shouted.

"I love you…" She whispered, and she then closed her eyes.

"No... NO!"

Snoke smiled horribly.

"You see, Lord Ridor, I had come up with an ingenious plan… to fake my death. So I flew my shuttle down to Korriban, the ancient Sith planet, and I had harnessed the power of the Force projection. One of my previous apprentices **had killed me** , or at least that is what he had thought. I had left him alive in hope that he would have offspring. Unfortunately, under the Great Jedi Inquisition, Vaxol had killed his offspring and the remaining Jedi who had been trained by your grandfather… **Skywalker**." Snoke kept walking, "Vaxol had nearly ruined my plan, a plan two-thousand years in the making, to kill as many Jedi and Sith necessary, and to have only one Force-sensitive family."

Snoke reached out his hand, **reading Ridor's mind** …

"And, Lord Ridor, I feel that you already know the reason why I had killed so many Jedi and Sith… **to extend my life and my midichlorians**."

Ridor stood and turned his head slightly towards his former master.

"The crystal..." He murmured.

Snoke aimed his ring at Ridor and said, "That is correct, Lord Ridor, the **crystal**."

Black lightning streamed out from the dark crystal on Snoke's ring. The lightning strangled Ridor against the wall of Snoke's throne room. Ridor felt his life slowly being taken from him.

"The prophecy… **has been fulfilled**."

 **Adrianna awoke in a dark ravine on her home planet of Felucia. Blue Force Beetles flew around her as she stood to see her father, Ben Skywalker, lying on the ground, clutching onto a nearby rock.**

" **I have seen the future, son of Skywalker, and I am about to alter it."**

 **It was Snoke, standing just a few yards away from Ben Skywalker. Snoke aimed his black crystal ring at Skywalker's heart, and he drained the Force energy out from him. At that moment Adrianna's father had died, and Snoke had drained the Force energy out from every corner of the inside of his body.**

" **FATHER! NO!"**

 **Adrianna tripped over a rock and fell to the ground, and then she realized something - Snoke was vulnerable while draining the energy out from her father…**

Adrianna was brought back to reality, and she saw Snoke attempting to drain the Force energy out from her brother: Darth Ridor. Adrianna reached out her arm and out from her fingers came streaks of purple Force lightning. The lightning pelted Snoke's weakened body, and he fell back onto his throne. Ridor fell to the ground to marvel at the power reeking from Adrianna's hand. As she electrocuted Snoke, the scars on her face dissipated and her strength was restored. The lightning ceased, and she stood up from the ground, breathing heavily. Adrianna pulled Ridor to her clutch, and Ridor's strength was partially restored. She dropped Ridor on his feet and smiled.

"We can do this together." She said.

With the Force, Ridor pulled his helmet into his clutch, and he placed it back over his head.

"At my side, my faithful **apprentice**." Said Ridor.

Adrianna brushed her hair off from her eyes and moved to Ridor's side.

"I shall not fail you, **master**." She replied.

"I feel that you shall not." Said Ridor.

 **Unexpectedly-**

 **Ridor and Adrianna were flung off from their feet and thrown against one of the sidewalls of the throne room.** The black crystal, on Snoke's ring, sparkled as Snoke slowly stood from his seat.

"I already know the ending of this story, Ridor, and it ends with my victory." Said Snoke raspily.

Snoke pulled a silver lightsaber hilt to his right hand, and he activated the weapon's gold blade. Ridor and Adrianna stood, both activating their lightsabers. A black aura appeared around Snoke's sparkling ring, and it looked as if he was struggling to contain the power. At that moment Snoke dashed towards Ridor and Adrianna, clashing blades with his former apprentice. Snoke dashed backward as Adrianna swung to slice him in half, and he threw both Ridor and his sister behind him with the Force.

Snoke laughed and said, " **All too easy** …"

Ridor stood, and quickly, bent the upper section of his armored body down to avoid the oncoming lightsaber thrown horizontally by Supreme Leader Snoke. Adrianna ran forward and locked sabers with Snoke.

"ADRIANNA! STOP!" Shouted Ridor just before his sister and Snoke had locked sabers.

"YOU LIAR!" Screamed Adrianna.

Snoke used his lightsaber to push Adrianna's blades, causing her to fall to the ground. Snoke launched lightning out from the black crystal on his ring, and Ridor blocked the heavy blast with his lightsaber. Ridor's upper left saber hilt began to dissipate as Snoke continued the stream of black lightning from his crystal.

"Blast..." Uttered Ridor angrily, steam rising from his saber's upper left blade.

As Ridor struggled to fend off against Snoke, his upper left blade was **destroyed**...

Suddenly, Adrianna jumped in midair, blocking the black lightning from Snoke's crystal with her two red blades. Her lightsabers flew from her hands, and she rolled down in front of Snoke. Instantly, she stood and dashed away from Snoke, and he launched powerful bolts of black lightning from the crystal-infused into his ring. Ridor jumped over to Snoke, locking sabers with Snoke's gold blade. Snoke was blocking Ridor with his lightsaber in his right hand and launching bolts of black lightning at Adrianna with his crystal ring on his left hand. Snoke and Ridor clashed sabers for a few seconds, until once again after Snoke had spun around, they had met in a saber lock. Snoke continued to fire his black bolts of lightning at Adrianna, but each time he had missed her.

"FOOLS!" Shouted Snoke.

Snoke jumped into the air, and slammed his crystal ring down onto the ground, knocking Ridor and Adrianna off from their feet. Ridor attempted to stand back up, but his left arm was sliced off by the vertical swing of Snoke's gold lightsaber blade. Ridor stumbled back to the ground, and Snoke rested his right foot upon Ridor's chest.

"You cannot deny prophecy, Lord Ridor." Said Snoke, who was currently quite agitated by Ridor and his sister.

He aimed the crystal at the heart of Darth Ridor, and he fired a strain of black lightning, beginning to drain the Force energy out from the fallen Sith lord. Adrianna lied on the ground, unable to reach enough strength to even stand. All she could do was watch and weep. Snoke's gold lightsaber blade had still been activated, and Ridor saw this as his way of escape. With the remaining strength that he had, Ridor swiftly nudged Snoke's right hand to the left, and his gold lightsaber blade clashed with his black crystal. The black lightning struck the crystal, causing the crystal to explode. Snoke was barreled across his throne room, slamming against the wall.

He fell to the ground, unimaginably weak, and he looked over to see his former apprentice slowly standing.

"I've been alive in this galaxy for thousands of years… do you actually believe that you can take all that I have accomplished away from me?" Snoke asked gradually.

"Not by my power." Said Ridor.

Ridor raised his right hand and began to choke Snoke.

"Lord R-Ridor… do n-not be s-so f-f-foolish…"

Snoke was still powerful even after the destruction of his crystal ring, and it was difficult for Ridor to choke a being filled with such immense power.

"Y-Your n-not the… f-first appr-renti...ce… that t-tried t-to k-kill… me…"

"I… **shall not fail**."

Snoke pulled his silver lightsaber hilt to his grasp, and he raised his right hand into the air. Snoke activated the gold blade and as Ridor continued to strangle him, the mighty Supreme Leader had finally **fallen** …

Ridor let loose of the Force, and he collapsed to the ground. The gold blade from Snoke's hand fell from his grip, and the saber sliced off the bottom half of Adrianna's legs.

 _ ***ear-piercing scream***_

Adrianna continued to scream as loud as she possibly could, attempting to use the Force to num the searing pain. She had tried so hard that her sweat had become blood, and her eyes grew red.

"God… help me!" She shouted.

Commander Osteen had walked into the room, and he stared at the fallen Supreme Leader.

"Impossible…" Mumbled Osteen.

He ran over to Adrianna with slight hesitation, as it was difficult for him to believe that Snoke, was indeed, **dead**. Osteen knelt next to Adrianna.

"How did you do it?" He asked Adrianna.

"That… was m-my brother…" She slowly replied.

Osteen looked over to Ridor in shock.

"Has your brother died?!"

"I… do not… know…"

"Do not worry, we will get both you and your brother to emergency bacta tanks right away."

"Thank… you…"

Adrianna passed out. Osteen stood up from his kneeling, and over his subspace transmitter, he said to his Shock Trooper brigade, "Meet me at the Supreme Leader's throne room right away, Lord Ridor and his sister need to be placed in bacta tanks immediately."

Osteen then walked over to the fallen Supreme Leader Snoke.

"Maybe now I'll finally get a blasted raise…" Said Osteen, still in utter shock.

Snoke's lightsaber had suddenly deactivated, without any possible explanation.

Two weeks after the death of Supreme Leader Snoke, Ridor sat upon his throne, which previously had belonged to Snoke. Adrianna stood to the left of Ridor, and to Ridor's right, was none other than **Varr Dynal**.

"The Resistance… shall finally **fall**." Said Lord Ridor.

 _(two weeks earlier)_

 _ ***SMASH***_

The statue of Lord Vader had been demolished, and his soul had finally been set free.

 _ **Follow on Instagram:**_ _ **riseofthethirdorderofficial**_


	14. The Director's Arrival (Epilogue)

**Epilogue: The Director's Arrival**

The jungles of Kalee. Once heavily inhabited by the Kaleesh species, but after the invasion of the Yam'rii, assisted by the Jedi, the planet's population had nearly been wiped out. The remaining Kaleesh had fled to Omen under the rule of Bentilais san Sk'ar. Only one Kaleesh remained on the species' home planet, and that was the descendant of an ancient tribe chieftain. Director Jox Krennic of the Third Order had secretly been working under the last Kaleesh, Kallux rag Vonduss, or better known as Master Scar. The director flew down into the atmosphere of Kalee, with Captain Ryan Vangotta locked in a cell in the back of Krennic's shuttle. Krennic landed his shuttle on an old landing pad, next to several palm trees breezing in the wind. Krennic exited his shuttle, and afterward, he grabbed Ryan Vangotta out from the back.

"So you're cheating the Third Order?" Asked Vangotta.

"Quiet, rebel." Replied Krennic harshly.

Krennic's two Deathtroopers followed behind Ryan, their guns aimed at his back in preparation for the worst possible scenario. A large creature trampled over several trees, making deep groaning sounds as it did so. It had tough white skin with orange stripes, and its body came to a hunch at the top of its massive front legs. Plantlife grew on the neck and underbelly of the creature, and a blue crest upon its large head. The ground shook every step it took, which caused Krennic to fall to the ground.

"D### Gruntlesnouts…" Murmured Krennic standing back up to his feet.

They walked up to the hut that Krennic's master had been dwelling in. Krennic pushed open the wooden doors, and he threw Vangotta onto the dusty ground.

"Director, I see you have arrived with Captain Vangotta." Said Master Scar. (He could speak a variety of languages).

"I'll take my credits for that." Replied the director.

"Right. Of course."

Scar threw a sac filled with five-thousand credits into the hands of Krennic. The sound of the Gruntlesnout's footsteps could still be heard in the near distance.

"Tell me, Captain, how's your business going?" Asked Scar, standing from his scavenged throne.

"Fine, until your minion showed up."

Krennic kicked Ryan in the back.

"Unfortunately, Captain, the Supreme Leader of the Third Order has offered me twenty-thousand credits if I deliver you into the captivity of Grand Admiral Hicks."

Vangotta stared at Scar's staff, rowed with variously colored Kyber crystals.

"Like my staff? I've collected these crystals from various planets… my first from Starkiller Base."

"What if the Third Order scams you? They're the last organization that I would trust." Said Ryan as a last-ditch effort to escape.

"Oh, Captain, if they try to scam me, I have all of their information at my fingertips…"

"So all you care about are credits?"

"Quite frankly, yes."

Ryan rolled his eyes.

" **That sure is a desirable feature."** Thought the captain.

Scar sat back down upon the throne he had scavenged after the fall of Kalee. Dust fell from the cracks of the ceiling in result from more stomps of the Gruntlesnout.

"Troopers, toss the captain into my shuttle. It is prepared behind my hut." Ordered Scar.

The Deathtroopers replied in their untranslatable tone, and they pulled Captain Ryan Vangotta off into the shuttle prepared to automatically pilot itself into the hangar of Grand Admiral Hick's flagship. The troopers tossed Ryan into the shuttle, locked the doors, and the shuttle launched off from the planet of Kalee.

"No guards, no pilot, when will these people learn…" Said Ryan to himself.

"Leader Bailey, come in. This is Commander Byson."

"Did you find him?"

"He's here, on Kalee."

"A Third Order base on Kalee?"

"I suppose so."

"Well, looks like our plan was a success. The Third Order was not smart enough to realize that Captain Vangotta had a hidden tracker placed on his belt."

Commander Byson stepped out from under the palm trees of Kalee, rain droplets dripping off from them.

"I'm picking up a large storm signal, sir." Said Sargent Davis, fiddling with his gadget.

"Leader Bailey, I believe they're shipping the captain off from the planet."

"Where are they shipping him to?"

Commander Byson watched as the self-piloted shuttle flew off into the yellow-orange sky of the planet.

"God only knows the answer to that."

Lightning sparked around the shuttle, and thunder crackled loudly. Captain Vangotta watched out from the nearest window.

"That's one h### of a storm." He said.

"Leader Bailey, we are picking up signals of a large flagship, and it seems to be heading towards the Kadok Regions." Said Lieutenant Kettsay.

"Commander! There is a flagship heading your way! Commander! D#####!" Karis threw her transmitter to the ground.

She turned to her fellow rebels with a distressed look upon her face.

"They are going to die…" She said softly.

Officer Foggrum turned to face Rebel Leader Bailey, pressing a button on his arm, and a coat of black knight overcame his body. Two red vibroblades activated from his arms, and his eyes became red.

"No, Bailey, you are going to die…"

Two flamethrowers protruded from his shoulders, and flames spewed out from them.

"FU-" Rebel Leader Bailey was cut off by the sound of the raging fire.

Her entire staff was burned to a crisp as she dodged into an escape pod. She heard the screams of her fellow rebels, and she looked back to see Lieutenant Kettsay reaching her arm out as she burned alive.

"Blast it!" Shouted Karis.

"Director! Rebels have been spotted on the surface!"

"Deploy the garrison!"

As Karis went to close the escape pod's door, the dark assassin pounced towards Rebel Leader Bailey, his vibroblades aimed to kill. Bailey slammed the button, and the door closed just before the assassin was able to get in. The assassin fell to the ground after pelting against the escape pod's door.

"YOU SHALL KNOW MY NAME!" He shouted, "YOU SHALL KNOW MY NAME!"

The escape pod flew off from the abandoned planet of Tovarskl, but not before the assassin, Zalvor, through a tracking device on it.

"I'll find you soon enough, Bailey." He said.

"Do you hear that?" Asked Sargent Davis.

"Is that…"

 _ ***BLAST***_

The group of rebels flew back after a Third Order All-Terrain Scout-Transport had destroyed their small base.

"RUN!" Shouted Byson.

Byson and Davis charged towards the shuttle, Third Order Shoretroopers mowing down several other rebels as they made their escape. Byson dashed into the shuttle, Davis just a few yards behind him.

"Davis! Get in!"

Commander Byson grabbed the palm of Sargent Davis as the Shoretroopers charged after them, firing their blaster rifles at their shuttle. The AT-ST fired upon the few rebels left on the ground, blowing them to nothing but ash. The shuttle door closed, and Commander Byson piloted the shuttle off from Kalee's surface.

"Blast! TIE Defenders!" Shouted Byson.

Third Order TIE Defenders flew off from their landing pads, which were hidden in the mountains of Kalee, and they fired upon Byson's shuttle."

"Here goes nothing." Mumbled Byson.

"He slammed the pedal underneath his foot, and the shuttle sped off as fast as possible, quickly leaving behind the oncoming few TIE Defenders. Red blaster bolts barreled past the side windows of the shuttle as rain slammed onto the shuttle's front.

"For the love of God!" Shouted Byson, Davis sitting nervously beside him.

The sight of dark space came upon them after flying out from the atmosphere of Kalee.

"Vangotta, he is right there." Murmured Davis, pointing towards the shuttle carrying the captain.

"The **lightsaber**..."

 _ **Follow on Instagram:**_ __ _ **riseofthethirdorderofficial**_


End file.
